Hits and Misses
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: They say eyes are the windows to the soul, well I could see where they're coming from.  You can save a child from death not even knowing she's your soul mate, but one glance in her eyes and you're gone. An Embry imprint story. Rated T for language.
1. 1: Semi Trucks

Disclaimer — This is for the whole story: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, places, things, songs... ect in this story. I only own my thoughts and anything else I place into this story. The rest are all owned by their respectful owners.

**Hits and Misses**

"_Never forget that the most powerful force on earth is love"~_ Nelson Rockefeller

* * *

**PREFACE**

_Life sucks, and then you die._

Sorry, but things don't usually work that way.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Semi-Trucks**

* * *

August 9th 2014

"_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life. Trying to make ends meet. You're a slave to money then you die._" -The Verge, Bittersweet Symphony.

The room was hot, blistering so, causing me to rethink my idea of going over to Emily's. It had been my routine, ever since the Nessie situation six years before, to start my day at Emily's and continue on from there. Sometimes I would head over to Jake's, or go out and patrol. The latter didn't happen too often, due to the lack of vamparic activity since the leeches left. And thank god for that.

It wasn't that I disliked the Cullens', I had actually grown to like them over the years, it was just that their presence seemed to create a few too many wolves. I remembered at one point the two packs combined equaled sixteen members, the youngest having phased at six. I shuttered at the thought of phasing that young.

It would've been complete hell, exploding into a large animal at six. I still thought paste was a food back then, while also thinking Santa and the tooth fairy were factual beings. Finding out that I was actually a wolf-man probably would've fucked up my mind completely.

_Poor Noel_, I thought to myself as I heard Emily grunt elsewhere in the house. God, I hoped she wasn't cleaning. Sam would've killed me if he found out I let his pregnant wife do any type of work. Not that I could really stop the woman; she was the one that put food in my stomach.

I whipped my forehead with the back of my hand. It was summer in La Push again, not that our summers were _usually_ hot... or dry for that fact. It was global warming at work, I swore.

That day I did not take into consideration the rare 82-degree weather, Emily's pregnant condition making her fricken freezing and the fact that her youngest child was sick with a cold. So not only did the waves of heat flowing through the open windows over heat my "genetic heat condition" but the thermostat also read a very high degree. Not to mention the tap water of La Push never seemed to get any colder than "luke."

The back door opened, allowing another gust of heat to enter the kitchen. Susie, one of my pack mates imprints, followed the heat and slammed her bag of summer school books down on the table in front of me.

"You have it _so _easy," she whined and threw her head back to groan. Susie's eyes read something that was commonly seen in her browns, rejection. I wasn't sure what to do, laugh or groan. I had to admit that that Noel rejecting Susie constantly was hilarious, but the fact that I would have to hear the tyke complain on patrol made _me _almost as upset as the fifteen-year-old girl. When Noel complained, he was worse than my mother on her period.

A tinge of guilt flowed into me, thinking about my mom. I had disappointed her; completely shamed her to the point that she moved back to the Makah Reservation, leaving her only son behind. It wasn't my fault I couldn't tell her where I went at night, why there were no groceries in the cupboards or why I wasn't the innocent boy I was at sixteen. And making her tell me who my father was didn't really help... not that I got an exact answer either.

"Do I now?" I asked and raised my right eyebrow; breaking off of my last thought before I started to ponder on which pack brother was my _real_ half-brother.

I grabbed my water bottle off the table and chugged the last half of it down while waiting for Susie's reply. I was hoping the water would work as a placebo, making my mind pretend I was getting cooled off. But life was never that fair.

"Yeah, no imprint that rejects you every single time you try to get some," she said more to herself than me. I smirked to myself and looked over the young girl who was standing beside me. She was tall, had a rather large bust, and was overall beautiful. If I hadn't shared a mind with her soul mate, I would've boned that. How Noel had the self-control to not push her over and fuck her like crazy was lost to me. The girl was a babe and a horny babe at that. The kid had to do something fast or Susie was going to find someone else that would actually fulfill her. Again, that person would be me if she 1) wasn't Noel's girl 2) wasn't illegal and 3) wasn't pretty much family.

"That doesn't mean I've got it easy, babe," I said with a shrug. Susie rolled her eyes and pulled a seat up beside me.

"Yeah but, like, I failed history so I could get him to teach me it. So I'm, like, sitting right beside him at my computer as he's helping me with my essay. He was so close I felt his breath on my shoulder and everything. Then I turn and press my lips against his and he, like, freaks. Am I gonna have to start walking around naked or something? We live in the same house and the rents are _never_ home, like we could be having awesome sex daily."

"Sus, you're fifteen. You seriously need to stop with this 'horny chick' phase or you're totally gonna regret it, believe me," I said with a chuckle. Susie rolled her eyes at me. "Noel's just being responsible."

"You seriously _can't_ say anything Em. I heard you're, like, the horny wolf in the pack," Susie hissed at me. I smirked at her comment because I totally was the "horny wolf." A new girl every week... more like every other day. It wasn't my fault that sex was the only thing that kept me going.

"Hey, Sus, I'm 23 so I can be as horny as I want," I said calmly to the angry girl. Susie frowned.

"Aren't you actually, like, sixteen?" Susie asked while giving me a dirty glare that could put_ Chuck Bass _to shame.

"That doesn't matter. Noel's just being a good kid."

"Well he should stop it," Susie growled and wrapped her arms around her chest. I was seriously _overjoyed_ that this girl wasn't my blood sister, blood _anything _to be exact, because she must've been one hell of a girl to raise. I felt utterly sorry for Brady and Collin, but then again they left La Push the moment they could. I wondered if Susie had anything to do with that?

"Who should stop what Unca Embry?" Sam and Emily's middle child, Ava, asked as she walked into the room carrying her ever-present teddy bear "Tantalus."

"We were just talking about our friend Noel and how Susie really wants to marry him," I answered and picked up the small child. Ava was turning five in about three months; around the time Emily was supposed to burst.

To Sam's delight, no one had imprinted on Ava or her two other siblings. Kim and Jared's kid, Cassie, wasn't so lucky. Poor tyke, she wasn't even two and already had a soul mate.

"A wedding? He should marry you!" Ava yelled at Susie as she remembered Collin and Deli's wedding a little while back. Ava's voice a little to loud for a house full of sick, tired and cranking people.

Susie blushed and put a finger up to her mouth, the universal way of telling someone to be quiet. Ava nodded and put her own finger up to her mouth. It was then that Morgan, Ava's two-year-old sister started to cry. That was my queue to leave.

Without saying a goodbye to anyone, beside the two girls occupying the kitchen, I hurried out the back door and phased almost immediately.

The guys didn't understand why I still phased. Most of the guys that weren't imprinted, Brady for example, stopped phasing years ago. Sam, Paul, Jared and Noel were all trying hard to stop phasing but apparently it was difficult when your soul mate could be in danger at any given moment. Why did I keep phasing? That was an easy question. I just loved being a wolf.

Always, I had always loved the whole wolf thing. The speed, the danger, the feeling of being useful... they were all the reasons why I stayed wolf.

Apparently I was "crazy" for enjoying what we were all thrown into, but I thought _they_ were all crazy for _not_ loving it. Then again, my pack mates didn't really have a reason to love it like I did. They all had lives outside the pack.

Sam, Jared, Collin, Paul, Noel, and Quil had their imprints and family's. The younger members had their families and a few of them had imprints. Seth had the Cullen's; Leah and Jacob had each other. Brady didn't have much, beside his small class of high school history students. Then there was me, and what did I have?

A mother? No, she had cut all contact with me. A father? No, he was a nonexistent figure. Sibling? Nope, just me. Girlfriend? Ha-ha, no. Unless you count the girls I share wild one-night stands with. So what did I have beside the pack... nothing.

As I shook off my long, shaggy fur, I reminded myself I needed a haircut. I could change it up a bit; get the hairdresser to style it differently. I chuckled at the thought; no I would just take the scissors to my own hair.

_'You know you could get Ness to do it_,' Seth chimed in my mind. Of course I could get the half-leech to do it, but would I really trust a six year old with scissors?

_'Hey c'mon now, Ness isn't _really_ six,' _Seth thought and his mind flashed to the sixteen year old looking girl.

_'You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you imprinted on the vamp,_' I laughed. Seth laughed back, his mind silent as he ran. I wondered where he was. Last I had heard, the Cullen's were somewhere up in the northern Rockies.

_'Jasper, actually. So has Noel done the dead yet?'_ Seth asked as I tried to remember common geography. Jasper... Canada?

'_Nope, Susie wants it though.'_ Didn't I phase so I wouldn't have to talk about Noel and Susie? No, I phased so I wouldn't have to face the hormonal Emily.

_'Dude, how far along is she?'_ Seth asked. I mind shrugged as I finally reached a good spot to stop. It was close to Forks, a place I had decided to go out of whim, but not too close that anyone would notice a giant wolf.

_'Far along,'_ I laughed. _'Tell the vamps I say hi, and maybe you should talk to Jake about your little crush on his imprint. It would be a good idea.' _And with that I phased back before I could hear his denial.

As soon as I was human again, I pulled on my shorts that had been tied around my leg. All this talk about Noel and Susie had really got me thinking. Not the "_I'm lonely, God I wish I would imprint_" thinking that Leah used to do before Nessie completely rejected Jake, but the philosophical stuff. Like, I wondered if the imprinting pull wasn't as strong once you stopped phasing. None of our legends said anything about it, and the Elders never did either. I guessed we would have to wait and see.

As I walked into town, a group of teenaged girls, probably 17 or 18 in age, gawked at me as they passed. I recognized one as Chelsea, a girl I called upon once and a while when I needed some vag. It wasn't that I used her, she knew there would never be anything between us besides that release we both needed.

That's how I lived for the past three years. After I gave up finding my imprint, I started sleeping around. I couldn't have an actual relationship with a girl, too many secrets, so I stuck with the one-night stands. I still was a sixteen-year-old boy, I needed sex or some stimulation to function correctly.

As I finally made it to downtown, aka the busy street of Forks, I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was one of those feelings you get when you know you're gonna get caught with your hand stuck far up the cookie jar.

It was then that I heard the screams that made my head snap up from the sidewalk I was looking at, my feet seeming to not move forward.

As my head turned slowly to the left, it felt as though time had paused, only to start playing in slow motion seconds later.

Across the street stood a small family. The mother's mouth was open, a scream pouring out of the gap, while the father held tight to a scrambling sons wrist.

My eyes flickered to where the family was looking and saw a girl around Ava's age. She was kneeling in the middle of the busy street, a dead butterfly smashed between her fingers. Not ten feet from the girl was a semi-truck, the driver oblivious to the small child crouched in front of him.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arms we wrapped protectively around the girl as I pushed her away from the wheel of the semi, both of us skidding under the truck. As the truck passed over us, the girl struggled in my arms causing her head to smash heavily against the ground. Her movements stopped as the truck passed over us, but I couldn't be sure what happened next as I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Update: Well if you are reading this I am quite positive you read the chapter. Yes, I started another story and yes Embry gets hit by a semi-truck first chapter. I'm cruel aren't I? Now what's with this little girl? Hmmmmm...**

**Please review, PM me and check out my profile for character names from this story. Yes, if you read my story "Humans" this is a "sequel" although you don't need to read it to be able to read this story.**

**If you want to know what's with the other characters and so on, check out my profile for it.**

**And I'm out**

**Review, PYFITW**


	2. 2: Waiting Rooms

_Thank you to: _Charm1997 _and _RealLifeWolfGir_l for reviewing. Reviews are always loved, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts

* * *

_

**Previously**

My eyes flickered to where the family was looking and saw a girl around Ava's age. She was kneeling in the middle of the busy street, a dead butterfly smashed between her fingers. Not ten feet from the girl was a semi-truck, the driver oblivious to the small child crouched in front of him.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arms we wrapped protectively around the girl as I pushed her away from the wheel of the semi, both of us skidding under the truck. As the truck passed over us, the girl struggled in my arms causing her head to smash heavily against the ground. Her movements stopped as the truck passed over us, but I couldn't be sure what happened next as I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waiting Rooms **

August 9 2014

"_I'll feel my world crumbling, and I'll I feel my life crumbling and feel my soul crumbling away and falling away… Falling away with you." _–Muse, Falling Away with You.

It's a weird thing to notice just how fast things can change. I'm not saying my whole world flipped upside down or anything, it just... changed.

In a split second, a single moment... everything just blew up. First I was walking along the streets of Forks. Then a little girl killed a butterfly... in the middle of a busy road. Next thing I knew she was thrashing in my arms, knocking herself unconscious in the process. Lastly, and the freakiest thing, was that I blacked out seconds later.

As my mind pieced together the puzzle, my eyes flicked open, wide in shock. I knew for a fact that I was not lying on the road anymore, but where exactly was I? Well let's just say I couldn't guess.

The roof above me was pristine, the clean, blinding white of it startling. Where on earth were roofs that white? The sounds around me also didn't fit it. I could hear low murmurs, a distant beeping and even further away I could hear sobs, laughter and many beating hearts.

"He's awake guys," I heard Noel's voice sound with excitement. I wondered whom he meant was awake, but didn't get to ponder that thought for long as people circled where I lay. I was awake, that's who Noel was talking about.

"Embry how are you feeling?" a woman I remembered as Ms. Brryd, Paul's mom, pushed through the group to look at me. She was dressed in scrubs, which added to my confusion. I sat up slowly, my head ringing as my ears took in all the sounds around me. The beeping of medical machinery, the whispers of my family and friends. I was in a hospital.

"I. Feel. Fine," I said slowly to the nurse, stretching my words out so each sounded like it's own sentence.

"You sure about that dude?" I heard Jacob chuckle somewhere in the crowd of people. When I looked closer at the crowd, the more I noticed it wasn't really a "crowd" but rather a small group of people. There were far less people standing by my bedside then I had thought before.

"Positive," I said much faster this time. Ms. Brryd wrote something down on a board she held.

"Well you're vitals are good, you didn't actually harm yourself at all. Do you know what happened to make you faint?" the nurse asked, her head lifting from the board. Ms. Brryd really looked a lot like Paul, so much that it was crazy. They had the same hair color, same eye color and even the same facial features. It took me a couple seconds to remember her question before I could answer it.

"I don't really know. The little girl hit her..." I started, only to stop myself halfway through. The little girl, who couldn't be older than five, was she okay? I felt my hands start to shake as I thought of the well being of the child. She had to be okay, she was so young for god's sake. She had a family who loved her, and a whole life to not screw up on. If someone really needed to die, it should've been me.

"Embry?" Ms. Brryd asked quietly, placing a small hand on my shoulder. I tried to save her, I really did. When I saw that semi heading straight towards her I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her. Was that not enough, did the semi somehow still get her?

"The girl?" I asked, my voice hoarse as it clogged up with remorse. I heard Leah's monotone laugh, causing my vision to blur red. Why the _fuck_ was Leah laughing at the death of an innocent little girl? I wondered if she would still laugh once her fucking head was detached from her body.

"Who, Demi?" Noel asked as everyone gave me weird looks, including Paul's mother. Demi? That little girl was named Demi? I really didn't think the name fit her. She looked more unique than to fit the name Demi. Demi was for average girls... and that little girl was far from average.

I remembered her long, dark hair, flowing in the wind as she examined the butterfly guts staining her small hand. Her hair wasn't one colour though; there were streaks of gold and red layering the dark brown, making it shine in the sun. No girl I knew had hair as pretty as hers, nor a skin tone as different. Her skin looked Italian, with that olive tinge to it, but it also looked northern European from the rose undertone in her cheeks. I also guessed she had some Native American in her, from the way her skin seemed tanned a deep copper. And her eyes... I couldn't really remember those.

"Is that her name?" I asked finally and again everyone gave me strange looks. Ms. Brryd muttered something quietly before she quickly stepped out of the room.

"Dude did you imprint?" Jacob asked once the door shut behind the nurse. Leah burst out laughing right on queue, causing Noel and Susie to both laugh quietly to themselves.

"Imprint? What? No, no of course not," I said quickly as I thought it over. I could not feel the imprint nor did I feel like I needed to see this little girl right that very second. Sure I was worried about her, but I did _not_ imprint on her. I didn't imprint on the pretty little girl, no I was sure of it.

"You sure, dude?" Jake asked, making me glare at him. I would never imprint, I thought we had all established that. I was always going to be a free man, living life and fucking who ever came my way. I wouldn't imprint, especially on a child that I would have to wait for. I wouldn't ruin that little girl's life either, thrusting her into such a frantic and confusing life. She was too vulnerable for my life, too small and too innocent; she was especially not right for me.

"Positive," I growled just as Ms. Brryd entered the room, a man I presumed to be the doctor following. I remembered the doctor to Mr. Brryd, Ms. Brryd's ex husband. I wondered if it was awkward working together, but then again Paul did say something once about how his parents still fucked each other. I wondered if her knew how "Demi" was doing... maybe he had taken a look at her.

"How are you feeling Embry?" he asked as he pulled out a thermometer, only to slip it back seconds later. _Right_, Paul's father knew about the wolf thing, I remembered. Just our luck, having a doctor who knew about our "condition"... And one that wasn't a bloodsucker.

"Great doc, can I go?" I asked only for the doctor to chuckle and hand me my discharge note. On it, it said I had a minor concussion, but I knew that was just for play. The doctor was smart.

As I jumped off my bed, my head spinning a bit as I did, I turned to the doctor.

"You're free to go, but a family is waiting for you in the waiting room. I presume you saved their daughter?" Mr. Brryd asked with a raised eyebrow, saving me from having to ask the question. I felt my heart rise to know the little girl was fine and well. The girl really deserved to be unharmed.

"Thank you sir," I said with a nod, stuffing my discharge note into the pocket of my jeans before following my pack out of the room.

"Dude, exit's this way," Noel pointed out as I turned right, following the directions to the waiting room. Jake and Leah were already outside, I heard the door open and close in the distance, but Susie had stayed behind to wait for her imprint.

"I'll meet you guys outside," I said quickly, nodding my head towards the teens. Noel raised one eyebrow at me before shrugging and following Susie out the door.

Finally I was alone. I hadn't noticed before, but I had really wanted to be alone. I wasn't sure if everyone felt like that after waking up in the hospital, or was it just me? I had only been in the hospital once before, when I was eight and Jacob dared Quil and I to jump off the roof of his shed. Quil had just successfully done it, so I thought I would be fine. Of course my loose shoelace had to get caught on the top of the roof making me trip and land on my arm, breaking it in two places.

The doctor had said my arm would never fully heal; I wouldn't ever be able to shoot a basketball or slap shot a puck ever again. My heart had broken; I could never grow up to be a hockey player.

After I phased, my arm healed completely. If I really felt like it, I could become a hockey star. Besides the fact that there had to be some fucked up hormones and enzymes in my blood that could be seen as steroid type junk.

As I finally turned the final corner to the waiting room, I noticed the silence. The Forks hospital was small, this waiting room being one of the three in the hospital, so not many people were in the room. An older woman clutching a photograph sat a the corner of the room, silent sobs erupting off of her. On the opposite side of the room sat a couple, probably in their mid 30s. I recognized them as the parents of the little girl and slowly made my way over to them.

Before I reached the small couple the man looked up at me, a smile bursting onto his face as he jumped off his seat to meet me.

"You must be Embry, I owe you my life," the man said quickly, his voice husky and gruff. The woman had come up to us also, shaking my hand once her husband was done.

"Far from it. Your daughter deserved to be saved," I replied, smiling back at the couple. The woman shook her head and placed a hand on her husband's upper arm.

"They really are protectors. I see what Chief Swan meant, Drew," the woman whispered to her husband while looking up at me. I smirked.

"Charlie gossiping about us again?" I asked with a chuckle, the wife giggling along with me.

"No, no. He only had good things to say. I'm Jean by the way, and this is my husband Drew," Jean said while motioning to herself and then the man. Suddenly her eyes widened and again she broke into another smile.

"Demi, Terrance come over here," Drew shouted to someone behind me. I guessed it was to his children, Demi and the boy who was with them before.

"Demi do remember who this is?" Jean whispered to the little girl as she crouched down beside her daughter. Terrance had gone to stand with his father, who had taken a seat in a nearby chair.

"My names not Demi," the little girl said angrily, her head flicking up to look at me. She was just as pretty as I remembered. Only this time, I got to see the eyes that perfected her appearance.

They were large orbs of a light green, turning dark brown before they morphed into her pupil. Her eyes took up a lot of her face, the eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she blinked. Not that I noticed any of that right away.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul, well I could see where they were coming from. You can save a child from death, not even knowing she's your soul mate, but one glance in her eyes and your gone.

It felt like an earthquake had started, the ground breaking from beneath my feet. I visualized a deep crack forming beneath my feet, becoming wider and wider each second. Finally it stopped as the little girl, the one who would forever hold my heart, smiled. It was as if the brightness from her smile filled the crack so I wouldn't fall through, and without her smile I would plummet.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Her small voice broke my thought, bringing me back to earth in a spiral. Her voice was so beautiful, like those old fashioned Christmas song voices. I could listen to it all day.

"Like what?" I asked nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, and crouched down beside the girl. I couldn't help but smile as she stuck her little finger in her mouth, looking up at the roof with her big eyes.

"Um... Like you just bumped you're head and feel over," she said loudly, stretching her arms out and falling down to the ground. My eyes widened and I was about to help her up, but quickly she sat up as giggles fell through her mouth.

"See like that!" she giggled, but suddenly her face went blank. I froze; did she hurt herself, was she sick? "My name is Tria, NOT Demi!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and startling me.

"Tria? Why Tria?" I asked.

"Because my names _actually_ Demitria, but my daddy said 'that's a mouthful.' So momma said 'Demi,' but that's Demi Lovato's name and I _can't_ steal her name," Tria said her eyes never leaving my own as she explained. I loved the way he little mouth opened wide as she said some words, her tone very "know-it-all." I loved it.

"So did you pick Tria?" I asked and fell down to the floor, crossing my legs. Tria sat up taller, nodding her head with a small smile on her little face.

"Momma doesn't like it. She says it's weird, but I like it! Does that mean I'm weird?" she asked, picking a piece of lint of her pink sweater. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda does Tria."

* * *

**Update: Hmm Embry imprinted on a little girl, what do you guys think of that? Tell me in a review! And what are Jake and the other guy's reaction going to be when they find out?**

**Please review, PM me for character names from this story, if you want. Yes, if you read my story "Humans" this is a "sequel" although you don't need to read it to be able to read this story.**

**And I'm out**

**Review, PYFITW**

**I lied. I just wanted to tell you why I am not beta-ing this story. I am planning to get one chapter out per every ten days at the latest, and if I get this beta-Ed it'll be out every two-three weeks. Blah that's too late. Please review and add this story to your story alert! **

**Anyways I'm out for real now.**


	3. 3: Minivans

_Thanks to: DareBare13, Charm1997, RealLifeWolfGirl and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!_

* * *

**Previously**

"So did you pick Tria?" I asked and fell down to the floor, crossing my legs. Tria sat up taller, nodding her head with a small smile on her little face.

"Momma doesn't like it. She says it's weird, but I like it! Does that mean I'm weird?" she asked, picking a piece of lint of her pink sweater. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda does Tria."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Minivans**

August 9th 2014

_"I'm lost without you. I need you. I name you..."_ –The Almost, Amazing Because It Is

"And I don't really _want_ to start school, but apparently I have too. Terrance says schools fun, but I would much rather be else where." The girl could talk, that was something I learnt after ten minutes with her. She was worse than Claire was at that age, and from time to time I wanted to throw a vase at my best friends imprint. But I would never even dare give Tria a paper cut; I think I'd kill myself first.

Unlike Claire, Tria had a large vocabulary for being five. At three, Claire could barely pronounce "blue" while Tria could pronounce words like "apparently" and "concussion" without flaw. I was impressed with the kid.

I couldn't take my eyes off the little girl as she absentmindedly chewed on a piece of her hair. She looked deep in thought as she stared off behind me, her sentence cut short as something caught her eye. That was another thing I learnt about Tria, that her mind liked to take sharp turns down unknown paths. It was cute. Just like the necklace she had given me, one she had apparently made while waiting for me to wake up. I knew I would cherish it always.

Suddenly, Tria's light green eyes widened. I turned around suddenly, seeing her parents and brother standing from their seats behind me. My eyes widened also. I had forgotten that Tria would have to go home, that I had friends waiting for me outside. I thought life had stopped when I was with Tria, but it didn't. I had forgotten about the pack, La Push and even about my stomach that was growling for food. It seemed that nothing else mattered when I was with my imprint.

"I don't wanna go home!" Tria practically yelled, jumping to her feet. I stood up slowly, my mind blank. She couldn't leave me, without me she could be harmed. She could die... I couldn't let that happen. She was my life, my everything. She was the little sister I always wanted. I couldn't let her be taken away.

"Demi I'm sorry, but we..." Jean started only to be interrupted by Tria's loud scream. My heart wrenched as I listened to her scream echo throughout the quiet hospital. She didn't want to leave, she was upset about leaving. I wanted to do everything to make her happy; I wanted to be the one to make her smile again. But I couldn't.

"I don't wanna leave Bry," Tria cried, her arms wrapping around my legs as she sobbed. My hands shook as I petted her hair; my thumb rubbing circles over her little cheek. I wanted to tell her it would be okay, but words wouldn't come to me. I wanted to grab her and run away; steal her from her parents and keep her forever, but I couldn't do that. Even though I would be a better parent to Tria then all the parents in the world combined, I couldn't take her from her family... I couldn't do anything.

"Demi, honey," Jean whispered and walked up to her daughter, prying her arms from around me. Tria's cries came louder then, things like "Bry calls me Tria" pouring out her little mouth. I had to take deep breaths to keep myself from screaming out with my imprint. I wanted to hold Tria close, soothing her tears and silencing her screams.

Finally words came to me, just as Susie and Noel appeared in the waiting room, both of their eyes wild as they took in the situation.

"If you need a babysitter or something, I'm a phone call away," I said over Tria's screams to Drew. Drew's eyes flashed to his wife and daughter, his lips puckering as he looked back at me.

"As much as I love that offer, we don't live around here. We're actually from Victoria. My mom just passed, so we were taking care of the house." My heart broke into a thousand pieces. Victoria? Vic-_fucking_-toria? The distance would kill me, and I very well couldn't run up and down the country every fucking day. There was the fucking ocean in the way, not to mention the American-Canadian border. I felt my body start to shake, almost uncontrollably, and I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. My life, my own fucking soul was being ripped out of my grip and being thrown mile away from me.

It was like that book series "The Golden Compass" where all the humans have little animals that follow them everywhere. Those animals are their souls... their other half. You learn later in the book that humans can never be a certain distance from their animal, or both will perish. You also learn that there is an organization that removes the animals from young children, leaving the boys and girls soulless. It ruined the children, them never being the same again.

"Victoria?" I whispered, no one hearing me over the screams. Drew looked at me again, a smile on his face, as he towed his family out of the room. It was almost in slow motion, seeing my life dragged away from me as she screamed my name and not being able to do anything about it. All I could do was watch and shake. And then... they were gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my heart before it was torn out of its cavity, my ribs being torn and broken just to reach it.

"Tria," Her name escaped my lips as my hand clasped onto the necklace around my neck. Was that all I'd ever have of hers? I felt my eyes water.

I almost wished for it all to be a dream; Tria and everything else. But then I remembered that I would wake up in the same room that I always woke up in, that little girl only a dream that would never be. Life would go on as it always had... I didn't want that, I wanted Tria.

"Embry, _dude_, you need to get out of here," Noel said as he grabbed me by my shoulders. I slowly nodded, knowing what Noel had said was truth, and took the necklace off. My fist curled around its beads tightly, before I dropped it into Susie's hands as we passes her in the doorway. There was no way that necklace was bursting anytime soon... Ever.

"Tria," I mouthed again as the hot summer air hit me. The sun was setting, twilight approaching. I could still smell Tria's scent lingering around where I stood, although the summer wind had made it faint but it was there. I could feel her presence too, which made me pause halfway down the stairs.

"Keep going Em," Noel said quietly, as though he was talking to a child, as I scanned the parking lot. I knew I had spotted Tria as soon as my eyes fell upon a red mini-van pulling out of the parking lot and starting down the highway. I could feel her sitting in the van, strapped into a car seat. Her parents would be in the front seats, while Terrance sat beside her. I wondered if she was still crying?

I could practically feel my entire body unraveling as I ran at top speed into the woods beside the highway, Noel and Susie screaming behind me. As soon as I was in the cover of the woods, I felt my legs extend until they became my wolf legs and I took off.

**...**

It felt like I was running for days before I grew tired. That wasn't possible though, Port Angeles was only an hour from La Push. I didn't understand why I was so tired, nor why time went so slowly... It had to do with the imprint, I was sure. Never did I want to imprint, but then the fucking God's or whatever controlled fate thought she was right for me. The hell I was good for her; Cupid was probably bored and decided to have a little fun with my fucking heart. Or... maybe his arrow missed who he was looking for, hitting me instead.

I growled, digging my claws deeper into the ground as I ran. I wished everyone, cupid included, could perfect his or her fucking aim. Tria didn't deserve a soul mate like me.

That red minivan that was always in my view seemed to speed up as I felt lactic acid build up in my muscles. But that didn't make me stop. What made me stop was the growing abundance of houses and the shortage of forest that surrounded them. I was coming up to Port Angeles, the town where Tria would get on a ferry and boat back to Canada... far away from me.

I was a wolf; I would be seen if I tried to sneak onto her ferry. And I couldn't just phase back and walk on, my lack of money; a passport and clothing would stop me there. I was super-human, but I wasn't so super-human that I could create my own laws and not care about the other ones in place. I pushed my thoughts into the back of my head and picked up speed; I could still go a bit further without being caught...

_'Embry you need to stop, you're in pain. And we don't need anymore 'giant bear' reports,'_ I heard Jacob say quietly. It was weird; I hadn't heard anyone for as long as I had been chasing my imprint. Nor had I noticed the severe amounts of pain shooting through my legs. After Jacob mentioned the pain I was in, I felt it. And God, was it pain I felt.

_'Embry come home, we'll all figure it out here,'_ Jake whispered again, causing me to shake my head. I wasn't stopping now, not after how far I had made it. I wasn't go to lose Tria.

_'You've been running for a while, and you just got out of the hospital. I don't care if you're a wolf; you're feeling the withdrawal pain... imprint style. Please at least stop and rest. I don't want to have to command you, but I will if you don't stop,'_ Jacob whined. Imprint withdrawal? I didn't know that existed, but it seemed to be the only logical explanation for the pain I was in. I shook my head and looked up from the ground I was staring at as I ran. My heart stopped, I couldn't see the minivan... I couldn't see Tria. As far as I knew the minivan could've taken a sharp turn and flew off a cliff. My heart squeezed.

A howl exploded from my mouth as I crashed to the floor. I lost her, I fucking lost her. I was a failure.

_'Embry you're not a fucking failure,_' Jacob growled. I shook my head and put my paws up to my ears. I didn't want to hear my alpha pity me; he didn't know what it was like. He didn't understand the pain I was in.

_'I don't know what it's like Embry? My imprint _and_ her mother _rejected_ me. I've had the pain you're feeling right now,'_ Jacob growled as he brought up his memories of before. The pain he went through after Ness rejected him. It was almost as unbearable as what I was feeling...

_'Almost Em? It's the same pain, the imprint pain. All of us have felt it, and it only gets worse if you don't stop what you're doing. Embry, you _have_ to come home,'_ Jacob said sternly. I nodded my head; he was right, I had to go home... even without my heart. I would just have to leave it where it was, hoping it would be okay.

* * *

**Update: So I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous two, but who's to say a chapter has to be a certain length eh?**

**And poor Embry, eh? He never wanted to imprint and when he does, it's on a •baby that lives miles away. That's what I call bad luck.**

**What do you think of the story so far? Tria isn't going to be in the next couple of chapters, but the story isn't going to be without drama ;) also keep note of the dates before each chapter; there is going to be a lot of time jumping because I don't think you want to hear eleven years worth of "My life sucks" over and over again!**

**And I'm out.**

**Review, PYFITW**

**Ahaha I'm a liar, I just wanted to recommend a book you may like. It's called "Bitten" by Kelly Armstrong. It's like the Canadian version of Twilight, only a better storyline, better characters and only werewolves. I suggest you read it, I've only started it and I am in love :)**

**Also, I think S. Meyer may have based her wolves off the wolves in "Bitten" seeing as they are very alike, and "Bitten" was written a few years before Twilight. Only one female werewolf, anger controls changes, fast healing, the age thing... may I go on? Only a thought :)**


	4. 4: Falling Down

_Thanks to:_ DareBare13_, _RealLifeWolfGirl, LiveFreeDieWell_ and _Momo16_ for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!_

* * *

**Previously**

_'Almost Em? It's the same pain, the imprint pain. All of us have felt it, and it only gets worse if you don't stop what you're doing. Embry, you _have_ to come home,'_ Jacob said sternly. I nodded my head; he was right, I had to go home... even without my heart. I would just have to leave it where it was, hoping it would be okay.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling Down**

August 18, 2014

"_I've got this pain in my head that I can't shake when I remind myself I can't get to you."_ – The Morning Light, Clouds

The sun was starting to rise. Another fucking night without sleep. I rolled over and pulled out the knife I kept under my pillow, carving another dash into the wall beside my bed. That made three days, a new record.

I snapped the dull blade of my pocketknife back down, turning the small object around in my hand. I always wondered what it would feel like to slice through flesh with a blade, not that I'd ever get the chance. I wondered if it would be like cutting a raw chicken, or maybe a cooked chicken. I quickly stuffed the knife back under my pillow.

How I wished I could sleep like a normal human. Sleep brought with it a numb feeling, something I needed more than air at that moment. The numbness was like your mouth after the dentist, where your tongue felt like a foreign object that you could bite off without feeling the pain until the drugs wore off... Yeah, that was sleep. Even of I did manage to maim myself during my sleep, at least I wouldn't feel it until the morning.

But also with sleep, came the dreams. The dreams that sprung happy tears to my eyes as I slept, and tears of sorrow when I woke. The dreams where I could still feel her arms around my legs, her hair under my fingertips...

"Embry wake up!" Quil yelled from the other side of my door as his hands pounded against it. Of course he didn't know I stayed up all night, tears pouring from my open eyes as I let the pain in my heart burn me alive.

It was almost as if the pain was my friend, someone always with me. He let me know I was still alive, while also telling me I wasn't alone. For he was still there, a constant reminder of _her_.

Her name brought on a new wave of pain when I thought of it. Sort of like Bella with Edward, or whatever the fuck Jacob was going on about back then. I just couldn't think of her name, because that pain wasn't a friend.

"Embry, come out or I'm coming in," Quil growled loudly. I rolled over again, this time also sitting up. The light from the rising sun burned my eyes. I guessed Quil heard me get up, from the way I heard him shuffle down the hall. If I felt like it, I could've lain back in bed and close my eyes; fake sleep. I could just stay in my room, waste away to nothing as each day passed. I wondered why I didn't. Then again, it wasn't like my pack brothers' would let me crumble away.

I knew they had good intentions at heart, but their hope for me wasn't going to change my situation. It had been a week, two days, and thirteen hours since that minivan pulled out of the Forks parking lot and nothing changed. I doubted that anything would ever change.

"Em, come out. Paul and Viv are here," Quil yelled again, his fists pounding against my door at a steady rhythm. I wanted to groan, cry... scream almost. It was a Saturday; meaning Claire was probably down from the Makah rez to see Quil. That meant I'd be in the same room as two happy imprinted couples, their love and joy making me sick. _Make it three_, I thought as I heard Noel and Susie's youthful laughs fill the air.

I slowly stepped out of my bed, turning my head to see my reflection staring back. When I bought my full-length mirror from Old Quil, I thought it would be a good thing to have, useful even. That way I could see how I looked before going out and seeing the world without having to step into the bathroom. I couldn't see the mirror as a good thing anymore, only an omen and reminder that I was still me. Embry Gerard Call, the man without a heart and soul. Em, a zombie to the world.

"Embry!" Quil growled outside my door, throwing it open not a second later. My reflects were slow, my head turning away from the mirror almost five seconds after Quil entered my room.

"Dude, you're a mess," Quil said, as he looked me over. I shrugged, my mouth not able to form the words I wanted to say. I wanted to say "tell me something I didn't know" or at least a plain "yeah" but I couldn't. It's like my voice hadn't woken up yet.

"You're gonna scare Claire if you go out like that," Quil said again, opening multiple drawers of my dressers until he found suitable clothing for me to wear.

"Go take a shower, bro, and I'll make you some coffee." Quil threw my clothing at me and quickly left the room. I slowly shuffled after Quil, turning left towards the bathroom. It was a small room, barely enough room to brush your teeth in, and just standing in it made me feel trapped. I took a deep breath, and hopped in the shower my clothing already being in a pile on the floor.

I turned the faucet to the hottest possible temperature, but it wasn't hot enough. It seemed nothing seemed hot to me anymore, everything was just cold. Coffee, it was cold. Soup, also cold. I was sure lava wouldn't burn me anymore. I wanted to ask Sam if that was normal, the massive gain in heat I felt after _she_ was ripped from my grasp. Really, I wanted to ask Sam and the Elders a lot of things. I wanted to know of the pain I felt could be felt in my imprint. I shuttered at the thought, she didn't deserve to feel my pain.

I slowly washed my body, watching the water go down the drain black. I didn't think I was that dirty, I couldn't even remember how that happened.

I dipped my head under the shower head after the water ran clear, using twice the normal amount of shampoo because I knew my hair was going to be caked in dried mud after seeing my body. I was right.

I got dressed quickly afterwards, towel drying my hair best I could before looking in the fogged up bathroom mirror. I looked better than before, but my eyes still held no emotion. I still looked like a zombie, but a clean zombie. I almost smiled at my contradiction. Almost, but not quite.

While examining myself in the mirror, I noticed how out of hand my hair was. It almost reached my shoulders, my bangs hanging well below my eyes. In all the chaos of my situation, I forgot the simple task of getting a haircut. I wondered what else I forgot in the mess.

"Nice to see you're alive, pup," Paul joked, punching my arm as I walked into the living room. I nodded to him, ignoring the "pup" comment. I was getting them back and forth, even from some of the younger members. My brothers found my random outbursts of wolf to be utterly hilarious. I didn't blame them, because if I were in their spot I'd be laughing too.

"Paul," Vivyan hissed at her boyfriend, glaring at him until he gave her a shrug. I almost vomited at the affection in their eyes.

"Quilly, why does Em look sad?" I heard Claire whisper to her wolf, her eyes locked on mine. I saw Quil shrug, a smile planted on his lips as he whispered a reply to his imprint.

"He's sad he can't get a girlfriend." The shaking didn't even give me a warning before I exploded into a wolf, a series of growls streaming from my mouth. I couldn't think straight as I snapped Susie, causing Noel and Paul to phase while Quil ushered the girls outside.

_'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'_ Noel growled at me. I stared at Noel, my own lips curling up to reveal my teeth. Paul growled from behind me, warning me off. I stood my ground, although I didn't want too. It was the wolf in me taking control; I wasn't controlling my own body. It felt as though I was watching this all play out.

Paul didn't give out another warning growl as he threw himself at me. I met him in mid-leap, but Paul knocked the wind out of me. I didn't notice that we had somehow made it into the backyard of my house, until I felt back onto the wet grass.

Paul's teeth were locked in the loose skin behind my head when the human in me started yelling out to my wolf self. I didn't know what was wrong with myself.

I fell limp under Paul's grip, his hold loosening on my skin as I did so. He didn't let go, though, but instead gave me a rough shake like a mother dog would give to her puppy that wandered to far from the litter. I really was a pup again.

I felt the tears start to swell as Paul dropped me back to the ground; I phased back to human mid-fall. I was sobbing like a baby by the time my bare skin connected with the grass. I didn't care to listen to the cries coming from Susie and Claire's mouths as Paul and Noel left me to see their imprints. It was just like them, to leave me broken on the ground as my neck dripped blood onto the green grads below me. I guess I didn't matter when Vivyan, Susie and Claire were in distress.

I was happy it was raining, the sky water washing away my tears and blood as if nothing happened. I hoped the rain would never stop because it seemed to care more for me than my friends did. At least the rain wiped away my tears and cleaned my open wounds.

_'Well you did just put their imprints in quite a bit of danger,'_ Seth whispered. I hadn't noticed I had phased again, but I apparently did.

_'Well sorry I'm not fucking perfect,'_ I growled at Seth. Those were the first words I had said all day. I felt large tears fall from my eyes as I thought it over. What had happened to me? I used to be one to have snappy comebacks, never letting someone's insult go far. I always had a word to say about something... And I was never one to snap at Susie. What was wrong with me?

_'Embry, it's okay,'_ Seth whispered. I shook my head. No it wasn't fucking all right, nothing was all right. That word wasn't even in my vocabulary and would probably never be again. My life couldn't get any worse.

_'Sure it could, Em, you still have the pack.'_ Always the fucking optimist little punk. And what Seth said wasn't really true. Noel, Quil and Paul probably hated my guts and I couldn't blame them. They could easily get the rest of the pack to place a vendetta against me. _Maybe death would be better than this place_, I thought.

_'Embry, they don't hate you,'_ Seth whined as I thought of how difficult suicide for a wolf would be. Couldn't jump off a building, nor could I cut or overdose. All of those would be easily and quickly healed with my fucking werewolf blood. The only thing that would really work would be a bullet into the brain, but where could I find a gun. I shook my head, even if I found a gun I wouldn't go through with it. I wouldn't be able to because my fucking brain would be worried about how Tria would be after my death.

My body burned as I thought her name, springing more tears to my eyes. I wanted to hate that little girl with the green eyes. I wanted to hate her with more passion than a man hates himself after he kills his entire family. My imprint brought me so much pain I wanted death, but wouldn't even be able to bring death because _she _could be in danger. I wished I could hate her, but I couldn't. All I could do was love her, each fucking beat of my heart spewing out love for her.

I phased back into human form, my hands digging into the ground below me as my body fought against itself. Life seriously couldn't get worse.

"Embry!" I heard Vivyan yell from across the yard. I lifted my head to see Paul's imprint running full speed towards me, Paul fuming as he ran after her. She didn't look frightened or angry as she ran closer to me, which I found weird. I could've killed her; the girl should've been terrified.

"Stay away from him Viv," Paul growled, grabbing his imprinted wrist just as she reached out to comfort me. Vivyan tried to pry her wrist free from Paul's hold with no luck.

"Paul, can't you tell he's in pain," Vivyan hissed, her free hand resting on my shoulder. My face was again face first in the grass; I couldn't bear to look at Vivyan's caring face.

"I don't care about him, Vivyan. He almost killed you," Paul growled again and pulled Vivyan up from her crouched position, her cold hand leaving my shoulder.

"That wasn't his fucking fault, Paul," Vivyan yelled and then stormed off. Paul followed his imprint, of course.

_I was all alone, something I had to get used to._

* * *

**Update: So I was going to update yesterday, but I've been so busy this week that I couldn't bear to leave the warmth of my blankets. See, Monay through to Wednesday I was busybusybusy. Monday I fed the homeless at the drop in center while also doing a shit load of homework. Tuesday I volunteered at a "Beaver's" Christmas party, while also having a shit load of homework. And Wednesday I went to see a play AND did a shit load of homework. When Thursday finally came along, I was beat. Today I am also busy, having a party to go to, but I still managed to update. **

**Now winter break started today, meaning I may or may not update more. It really depends on the weather, the housework, and my friends. **

**ANYWAYS SINCE I'M SURW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY LIFE, poor Embry, eh? Don't worry, things will get better. It might take a while, but Embry's not going to be depressed for this whole story. Just stay put and he'll be happy in no time **

**What do you think of the story so far? Review or PM me with your opinion.**

**And I'm out.**

**Review, PYFITW**


	5. 5: Benches

**Thanks to: DareBare13, Charm1997, x, My-Life-As-George and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

**Previously**

"I don't care about him, Vivyan. He almost killed you," Paul growled again and pulled Vivyan up from her crouched position, her cold hand leaving my shoulder.

"That wasn't his fucking fault, Paul," Vivyan yelled and then stormed off. Paul followed his imprint, of course.

I was all alone, something I had to get used to.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Benchs **

September 12, 2014

"_And tonight I walk through an empty street, with my shadow stretching in front of me_" Sherwood — The Town That You Live In

My room was a mess. Dirty plates and cups lay everywhere, the mold growing in them giving my room a new smell. You couldn't even see the floor because of all of the clothing spread across it. Not that I really cared about the mess, actually I didn't even notice it as I made my way towards the door after I heard Quil leave for work. That meant I was alone in the house.

I waited for the eight hours of alone time everyday. Two o'clock never seemed to come fast enough. Weekends sucked balls because Quil didn't work and usually Claire was over. Sometimes I was lucky enough for Quil and Claire to leave and go to the beach or Sam's, but most of the time I wasn't. Let's say I didn't leave my room much on weekends.

The rest of the house was much warmer than my room, making me ditch my shirt. Just last week Quil had yelled at me, standing outside my door of course, for leaving my window open. I stayed silent and kept my window open. Not only did I need to fresh air, but also the breeze the open window brought was nice to my ever-hot body. I really wanted to ask Sam or someone about how I was burning up more than usual, but I couldn't dare face anyone. Anyways, being hot wasn't killing me.

I raided the cupboards and fridge, stuffing whatever food I could find into my mouth. The next day was Saturday and the forecast was a storm, which meant I wouldn't be leaving my room, thus not eating. I couldn't face Quil, my own embarrassment and the fact that he hated me was too much to bare.

I had to admit; it felt nice to leave my room. It was difficult staying in the small box for many hours of the day. It was like a cage. And it wasn't like I could sleep for a vast amount of time; no I could only sleep for three hours in a row... and that was the most. I always woke up because of my nightmares. No, my nightmares weren't about Tria but instead they were about Susie. About how close I came to ripping off my little sisters face. I shook at the thought.

Even though my nightmares weren't about Tria, she didn't leave my mind ever. I still felt the imprint pain and I worried about her. I worried about her health, how school was going, and how the distance was treating her. I tried not to think much about the latter, she didn't need to be feeling pain.

"Embry," I heard a small whisper come from behind me. My eyes widened and I jumped to face the intruder. My mouth was full of cheese and crackers so I very well couldn't have screamed. I swallowed the food when I noticed the person wasn't an intruder... just an imprint

Vivyan stood in the entrance of the kitchen, both of her hands behind her back. I almost smiled to see her. It had been almost a month since I last saw her and I missed her. Really, I missed all of the imprints; I hadn't seen any of them for what seemed like years. The pack didn't trust me with my girls, and I was pretty sure the girls wanted nothing to do with me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look horrible," Vivyan whispered and took a step towards me. I sunk back, dropping my hands to grip the counter behind me. I didn't want to loose my control with Vivyan; I would be a dead man. Not only would Paul kill me with his bare hands, but also I'd be giving myself the same damage.

"You aren't gonna hurt me, Em. Don't be so scared," Vivyan laughed and tried a smile out on me. I tried to smile back, failing. It had been weeks since I had smiled and I wasn't sure if I'd even remember how.

"What're you doing here Vivyan? If Paul finds out...?" I whispered and took a step to the side as Vivyan took another step forward.

"Paul won't find out, Embry. And if he does, well who gives a crap. He doesn't control me," Vivyan hissed and took and step forward again. This time she was to fast for me to move away, her right hand grabbing my left forearm, her left staying behind her back.

"Have you been starving your self, Em? And when was the last time you slept?" Vivyan worried, her fingertips trailing the bruises under my eyes. I knew what she was looking at right now. I knew Vivyan saw my protruding ribs because of my lack of shirt and food. She also would notice my pale skin; so pale I didn't even look native. I looked dead, it wasn't right.

"I don't eat much," I whispered as I crossed my arms around my chest. With Vivyan looking me over so intently, I felt self-conscious.

"Why not?" Vivyan growled and placed a small bag down on the kitchen counter before she went to look through my fridge. She quickly pulled out eggs, green onions and mushrooms. She also grabbed the cheese from the counter.

"What're you doing?" I asked and stepped towards Vivyan. She looked up at me as she grabbed a large bowl from a cabinet, cracking all twelve eggs into the bowl.

"Making us some omelets," she answered with a smile and started to chop the onion. I grabbed the cheese and a grater from the dishwasher, helping her out.

We cooked in silence, cooking multiple omelets at once with the use of two frying pans. Afterwards I ate all of the omelets beside one that Vivyan ate quickly. They were delicious, and did they ever feel good in my stomach.

"Thanks, I needed that," I whispered as I put our plates into the dishwasher.

"No shit you needed it. You look like one of those models that starve themselves. No offense," Vivyan laughed and looked up at me. I snorted back, the smallest smile forming on my lips.

"Now, I think you should tell me why you're here," I said. Vivyan's smile fell, her face turning serious.

"I wanted to see how you were," she whispered. "And I wanted to give you this." The small girl handed me the small bag she had placed on the counter. Vivyan slowly stepped back while biting her lip, waiting for my reaction.

"What is it?" I asked. The bag wasn't heavy; actually it didn't feel like anything was actually in it.

"Well I didn't just get it. The Cullen's and Seth helped out," Vivyan whispered. The Cullen's? Why the hell would they get me a gift?

"They're worried about you too. I was going to just do it myself, but they said I should save my pay check for something else." They bought me something? I was surprised. Even as a kid I didn't get presents much. My mom bought me socks and chocolate every Christmas, underwear for my birthday. I wasn't complaining about the underwear, socks and chocolate, I actually loved getting those, it was the lack of surprise. After a few years noticing she gave me the same things, none of them ever wrapped, I didn't get excited. No surprise equals no excitement.

I quickly pulled out an envelope from the bag. The envelope said it was from some airline. Did they get me airplane tickets?

"It's a two way ticket to Victoria, and there's more where that came from." My eyes widened. Victoria? That was where Tria lived. I reached my hand into the bag again, only to pull out another piece of paper, this one having a key taped to it.

"They bought you a house in Victoria, but Seth said he wants to go there often. I wouldn't have been able to get you that, so the cabin was all the Cullen's work." Vivyan bit her lip, watching my reaction. A strange tingling feeling erupted in my stomach, growing until I could help but break into a large smile. It was an actual smile, and feeling it on my face made me break out into laughter.

"Thank you so much Vivyan," I said loudly, my eyes watering from the laughter and happiness inside of me.

"And that's not it, I did something else too," Vivyan laughed with me, pulling a lined piece of paper out of her jeans pocket. She quickly handed it to me, watching my reaction.

It was an address:

_567 Leonard Street, Fairfield._

"What is this?" I asked, the address imbedding itself in my head.

"While you were here starving yourself, I was at the hospital snooping around. I found out Jean and Drew's last names were Klitou and Cart, making Tria and Terrance's last name Kiltou-Cart. It wasn't hard to Google their names and their hometown to find Jean's blog. Apparently she didn't think people read it, so she allowed it to post where she posted the post from," Vivyan said at top speed, having to catch her breath after she finished. I stared blankly at my pack brother's imprint. She went through all that for me? I smiled and wrapped the small girl into my arms.

"Thank you Vivyan!" I said loudly into her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. Vivyan laughed and pushed me off of her, wiping her kissed cheek with the back of her hand.

"Now, I want to hear all about your trip when you cone back. I also don't want to have to sneak into your house to see you. You need to get out and live, Em. Seriously," Vivyan whispered the last two sentences, her smile turning into a tight line on her face. I nodded, my smile staying large on my face.

**...**

It was weird being in Victoria. The city wasn't large, actually it was quite small for a city, but it was huge compared to La Push.

When I had first stepped off the plane, the first thing I had noticed was the large Canadian flag. I had forgotten Victoria was in Canada; so seeing the flag shocked me.

"Never seen a Canadian flag before?" a voice sounded from beside me. I looked down to my right to see a girl, probably eighteen at the least, standing beside me with a smile on her face.

"No, I just kind of forgot I was in Canada," I chuckled and placed a hand behind my head. The girl laughed along with me, her eyes looking my body over. I froze.

Before I had met Tria, that girl would've been first on my list to bone. I hadn't even thought about sex since that semi accident changed my mind. It was so unlike myself.

"What're you doing in good 'old Canada anyways?" the girl ask, her eyes glowing as she awaited my answer.

Without thinking, I quickly answered, "I'm here to see my girlfriend." The girls face dropped immediately as did our short conversation. It was weird, my mind not being on sex or babes. I didn't feel like myself.

I thought that over later that night. I had made it to the small house the Cullen's had bought me with no pain. It was a very nice house, three bathrooms, one bath with a very large kitchen. The thing I liked the best was that it was in the same neighborhood that Tria lived in. Tria, though, didn't live across from a forest like I did.

I also lived right beside the preschool I guessed Tria had gone to the previous year. I could tell she no longer went there from the lack of her scent around it. I knew I would know Tria's scent anywhere. And that's what I did that night, sniff around the neighborhood.

I felt like a weird stalker, prowling the streets at night smelling out a little girl. _Make that a weird, pedofile stalker_. I snorted at my own comment, because I knew I wasn't one. Sure I knew where a little girl lived when she probably didn't even know my name. And yes I was looking to see what she did and where she went to school, but I wasn't a stalker or a pedophile... Well I wasn't a pedophile, I knew that.

I finally picked up her scent on Leonard Street. _No shit dumbass, she lives on that street._ Again I snorted at my own comment and turned to walk down the darkened street. I didn't have to walk far until the number _"567"_ came into view. I slowed to an almost stop, taking in the strong scent of my imprint while sizing up her house.

It was a large, red brick house. Compared to its neighbors, Tria's house was large and that's saying something since the other houses had to sell for at least half a million. So Tria's family was rich huh? I really hoped Tria didn't turn out to be a rich snob.

Inside I could hear two different TV's on. One was playing the news while the other played... A Christmas movie? I laughed out loud. Who watched Christmas movies in September?

Tria's little laugh sounded from the room that I heard the Christmas movie playing from. My heart melted to hear her, to know she was all right. My walking had seized to a stop, I had noticed. It would look weird to someone who saw me, a random man standing watching a random house. I looked around quickly and saw a bench positioned under a tree beside the road. I thanked God for my luck.

I took a seat and reached into the backpack I was holding, grabbing the book I had read on the plane. I wasn't going to read it, but decided it would be a good idea to look like I was doing something.

"Tria, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I heard Jean say from inside the house. I wondered why Tria wasn't in bed, seeing it was almost midnight.

"I can't sleep, Mom," Tria voice rang. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"Why's that, Hon?" Drew asked as he entered the room.

"I don't wanna dream about Bry again, Dad," she said with a yawn. I froze, my hand grasping at my throat. She dreamed about me?

"Drew we need to take her to see a doctor," Jean whispered to her husband. I could barely hear what she said next. "She keeps claiming she's cold or hot when she's perfectly fine. And she keeps having random tantrums. Really Drew, that accident messed her up."

"She does not need to see some doctor, Jean. She's fine," her father grunted.

"Whatever you say," Jean hissed as I heard her storm out of the room.

* * *

**Update: Merry Christmas everyone :D I hope this is a great present from me to you :)**

**So what do you think of this chapter? It was very difficult to write but I got it out :D Now the next chapter may not be out next week since I have barely started it. Usually I have the next chapter almost finished by the time I put up a chapter, but this time I don't D: I know I know, and i'm sorry. I've been very busy all week and this weekend doesn't seem to get any less busy. I'll try my hardest to get it up next week, but no promises. I LOVE YOU**

**Merry Christmas, happy holidays and a happy New Year to you all!**

**PYFITW**


	6. 6: Flying Time

**Thanks to**_**: DareBare13**_**, **_**Charm1997**_**, **_**Krisam**_** and **_**Momo16**_** for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Drew we need to take her to see a doctor," Jean whispered to her husband. I could barely hear what she said next. "She keeps claiming she's cold or hot when she's perfectly fine. And she keeps having random tantrums. Really Drew, that accident messed her up."

"She does not need to see some doctor, Jean. She's fine," her father grunted.

"Whatever you say," Jean hissed as I heard her storm out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Flying Time**

October 3, 2014

"_Baby, when I get down I turn to you and you make sense of what I do_" Dire Straits — Why Worry

I spent a week in Victoria, basking in the September sun and the joy of knowing Tria was okay. I was content just watching Tria as she played outside at recess or listening to her voice as she read her dad a book before bed. The thing I loved the most was when she mentioned me, which was more often then not.

_"I was saved by a real super hero," Tria said proudly to a boy. I was sitting on a bench across from Tria's special school as she sat on the swings beside a boy her age._

_Tria didn't go to a normal elementary like I thought she would, but instead an art school that held grades kindergarten to twelve. Her brother also attended the same school, in the second grade. This meant the class sizes were tiny, which made me quite happy. The smaller the class size, the better the student would learn._

_"Really? What was it like?" the boy I presumed to be her best friend asked and stopped swinging. Tria jumped off the swing, my eyes widening as she flew off from such a high height. My heart dropped and rose again when I saw she was fine; it was as if she had stepped off the swing._

_"It was awesome. He was really strong and really warm. We flew under a truck!" Tria yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. The boy's eyes widened just as the bell to end lunch rang._

It was times like that that I loved. Sometimes she'd mention me before bed or at the dinner table, but her parents didn't seem too happy about it. They thought Tria had grown an unhealthy attachment to a random stranger when really it was just the imprint pull.

"Earth to Embry," I heard the high-pitched little boy voice sound from beside me. My eyes widened and I quickly looked down at Sam and Emily's first-born boy. His name was Levi, after Sam's grandfather.

"What is it little dude?" I asked and muted my TV. I was taking care of Ava, Levi and Morgan while Emily was in labor. Quil was also helping, but he also had Claire to take care of. I was surprised when Emily asked me to baby-sit, after almost killing Susie. Then again, everyone else was busy.

"Well Morgan's been crying for ten minutes, Ava is hungry and you promised you'd teach me to skateboard!" Levi whined, wrapping his arms protectively around his chest. I could see Ava in the doorway, holding her younger sister's hand as she cried. I jumped up immediately and ran over to the crying infant.

"What's wrong Morgan?" I asked and picked her up in my arms, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Momma!" she sobbed, along with some unrecognizable baby cries.

"She wants Mom," Ava said as she tugged on my shirt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wondered if Tria was ever like this.

"How about I order some pizza for us and we can have ice cream for dessert?" I asked the children, all sobs and whines ending immediately. It was like "pizza" and "ice cream" were the magic words.

"Will you teach me to skateboard after?" Levi asked after I hung up with the local pizza place. I opened my mouth to reply when Noel and Susie burst into the room.

It was the first time I had seen Susie since the incident. I bit my lip and put up my hands to apologize.

"She doesn't care about an apology right now Em, you're moms in town," Noel said quickly, his eyes not leaving mine. My mouth opened at it's own accord as my eyes did the same. My mom was in town? I hadn't seen her in years.

"Does she want to...?" I asked and zoned off. Of course she would want to see me, what other reason did she have to come to La Push?

"Where is she?" I asked instead, leaping off the couch. Noel quickly told me she was at Billy's, and that him and Susie would take care of the kids. I was out the door before you could say "Momma."

My mother's scent slapped me right in the face as I turned down my street, heading towards the beach. I had almost forgotten her scent, but I knew I'd never forget it. She raised me for god's sake; she was the first scent I ever sniffed.

Her scent was a mixture of cheap perfume, coconut lotion and ranch salad dressing. The overwhelming scent of laundry detergent was also blended in with my mothers scent.

Soon I saw my mother, her arms crossed around her chest as she saw me approach. I gulped. It was weird seeing my mom after all those years. She looked so different, I noticed. Her dark brown hair was graying, her roots looking more like snow than dirt. My mothers face looked aged too, her old laugh-lines had disappeared underneath her newfound wrinkles. It was as if she aged ten years.

"Mom?" I whispered after we stood staring at each other for a long time. My mom and I didn't look a like one bit. She was extremely short and pear shaped, while I was like a fence pole, tall and straight. Her hair was also a dark brown, almost black, while my hair was much lighter as though it had been dyed in the sun. We didn't share a nose, mouth, face shaped or anything. The only thing that told me my mother was actually my mother were her eyes. Our eyes were identical, mine clones of hers.

"I see you haven't changed one bit Embry," she stated with no emotion. I blinked for a couple of seconds and put my hands together. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I mean physically speaking. Although the more I look, the more malnutritioned you seem," my mother quickly added. I smirked at that. After practically starving myself for that month, I had never been able to gain back all of my weight. My ribs weren't easily seen anymore but I still looked skinnier than I should have.

"Yeah I haven't really changed..." I said quietly, and awkwardly, while looking down at my mother. One side of her mouth twitched, as though she wanted to smile. The lack of a smile didn't surprise me; Ms. Call was never much of a smiler.

"So I heard you imprinted." My mouth fell open. How in the world did my mom know I imprinted? Scratch that, how the _hell _did she know what imprinting was.

"How do..." I started but she quickly interrupted.

"So who is my soon to be daughter in law? Better be a nice, clean girl."

"Who told you about... everything?" I asked, my eyes still wide. No one was ever supposed to tell my mother about the wolves because she wasn't Quileute or an imprint; it was against the pack law.

My mother didn't answer but instead stared at me as though I should know the answer. But I didn't know the answer, how was I supposed to? She couldn't possibly expect me to know, could she?

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked, my question coming out as a growl. This was the very question that drove my mother away from La Push, except the answer would've been different. Instead of telling me the name of the blabber, my mother was supposed to answer the name of my father, unless…

"My father told you, didn't he?" I asked, my own words shocking me. If it were my father who told her, then my father would've been an Elder who knew about the pack. That left Billy Black b

"Billy's my dad isn't he?" I asked, my words coming out as whispers. If Billy were my father, that would've meant he cheated on Jacob's mom. That couldn't be, Billy didn't seem like the cheating type of man.

My mother stood there silently, watching me as I mouthed the words over silently. "Billy is my father." Jacob would be heartbroken when he found out. _I_ was heartbroken even though I wasn't that close with Billy. But I could've been, he was my father after all.

"Why didn't you tell me he was my father? Why, mother, why?" I started to yell as my hands started to shake. _No I wasn't going to phase_, I thought. I wouldn't phase and have the possibility of Jake finding out I was his half brother. I took a step away from my mother, closed my eyes and breathed through my nose.

An image of Tria popped into my head. It was her swinging on the swings one day at recess. Her eyes wide as the swung higher and higher, her loud laugh sounding like many bells chiming. That's what I needed, Tria.

I took off running, in human form, until I made it to my house. I could hear Ava and Levi laughing along with the TV from inside as I jumped in my car. Luckily I kept my car keys in my pocket. Before long I was flowing down the highway, getting closer and closer to Tria.

**...**

The years passed slowly, but you have to imagine why. I was without half of my heart, without half of my soul. It was like I had a thousand pound weight tied to me, making everything go slower than it had to. But when I went to "visit" Tria in Victoria, weeks passed like days.

For the first few years, I went up to Victoria every month for about a week. As the months and years pasted, I decided I needed to wean myself from her. I thought of going to Victoria as a drug, one I was highly addicted to. It was probably just as hard to delay my trips, as it would be for an avid smoker to make a decline in the amount of packs they smoked a day. But I did it.

By the time Tria entered the fifth grade, I only made two trips a year. Each trip lasted two weeks; as for they were my "holidays" from work. I worked as a cable installer for all the smaller towns on the Olympic Peninsula. It was a good paying job that wasn't always easy, something I needed to keep my mind off Tria as the months wore on.

Watching Tria grow up from afar was fascinating. I watched her grow from a mouthy, loud kindergartener to a quiet and curious elementary child. Even at a young age, Tria was smart. She got all A's in school, her best subjects (art and science) being A+'s. I was proud of my imprint. Not only was she brilliant, but very creative. The art she created in school and at how was outstanding. I had to wonder what went on inside her mind after seeing her art.

I watched Tria go through the awkward year of puberty, her face breaking out and her not quite sure how to act. But she got through it, unveiling into a beautiful young woman. When she turned 15, I could've sworn I had never seen anyone so beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair that fell down her back in perfect waves. Tria's green eyes struck out without makeup, although I knew she still wore it, and her body all fit together like a puzzle. She wasn't misporportioned like most people her age, she was beautiful.

Also at age 15, Tria had her first boyfriend. Unlike the other wolves with their imprints, I liked that she was dating someone. He was smart, charming and an all around good guy. He cared for Tria and that's all that mattered.

Tria was a strange child, I had noticed. She was smart, artistic and utterly weird. Sometimes I'd see her walking slowly through the woods across from my Victoria house, her hands brushing every tree she passed. It was as though Tria had to feel everything to be sure it was real.

Just watching Tria grow up calmed all of my nerves. It was her that I ran to after I had told Jacob that we shared a father. It was Tria I ran to when my mother stepped back into my life, acting kind of as a pack mother. It was weird having my mom around again and not having to hide everything I did. Tria was always a nice escape.

And I couldn't wait for the day to come where she was old enough to make her own decisions. That's when I'd go back into her life. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Update: Well well well, it seems I was able to get this up on time :D don't you think I deserve some love? Review with your thought on this chapter.**

**Also next chapter is going to be a change of POV so I hope you are excited :) please review!**

**QUESTION TO THE READERS: Do you want this story to have a twist (which will make the story a little more drama filled and longer) or should not have a twist (which would when not AS much drama, but still some) PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**

**Love you all and have a happy new year! Bring it on 2011! :) Review!**

**PYFITW**

**Also, if I get at least five reviews by Sunday, I will put the next chapter up on Monday and then the chapter after that on Thursday! So please review if you read this chapter :D**


	7. 7: Coffee Shops

**Thanks to: Charm1997, Momo16 for reviewing last chapter and an extra special thanks to RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing for the past three chapters, getting the five reviews I asked for **** Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

Just watching Tria grow up calmed all of my nerves. It was her that I ran to after I had told Jacob that we shared a father. It was Tria I ran to when my mother stepped back into my life, acting kind of as a pack mother. It was weird having my mom around again and not having to hide everything I did. Tria was always a nice escape.

And I couldn't wait for the day to come where she was old enough to make her own decisions. That's when I'd go back into her life. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coffee Shops**

August 10,2025

"_But late at night when I sleep, I dream of more than I see. There's something burning in me, a driving need to be free_" The Classic Crime — The Happy Nihlist

You know, sometimes as a kid I would spend my spare time wondering if I was different than all the other girls I knew. It was stupid; I knew that, because of course I was different. I learnt at a very young age that no one has the same exact DNA as you so therefore you are different from everyone else. Blah blah blah. I didn't mean that kind of different, but like _different_. Like my mind was some special satalite-3D TV while everyone else's was the same boring cable TV. If that made sense.

The TV shows I watched showed little girls brushing the hair of their Barbie's and playing dress up with their mommy's. I, on the other hand, stuck to myself and didn't talk to my toys as though they were real. I couldn't find any real joy out of something I knew wasn't real. Toys, dolls, imaginary friends... none of that crap fazed me. I told my mother that when I turned five, after she had given me a dollhouse complete with dolls that must've cost her and my dad the same amount as my secondary education would. Being her normal self, my mother threw a fit and told me I wasn't a normal little girl. Truthfully, I heard that everyday.

By the time I turned six, my parents (mostly my mother) had enough and threw tons of money away to send me to a "special" doctor out in Idaho. I missed two months of the first grade only to be told I was a normal child with a vivid imagination. It didn't make sense to anyone though, because if I had such a vivid imagination why was it that I couldn't play pretend? I asked one of the doctors who was viewing me that very question. His answer was that I was a smart girl and couldn't do the petty things other kids my age did and still be amused. It made sense. I _was _a smart girl, knowing random facts people ten years my senior didn't know. When I was only seven I knew all about the classification system for all living things (like how humans were called _Homo sapiens) _and the way the human body generated ATP. Yes, I was very smart.

When I turned ten, my father bought me a dog. She was a large dog, a mutt that loved to swim more than anything else. She had a huge head with big floppy ears and different colored eyes. I named her Bree.

I knew my father had bought me Bree to keep me entertained, although he did state that Bree was to teach me responsibility. Apparently every kid aged ten needed responsibility, although my older brother Terrance never got a dog when he turned ten. Nor did my little sister Tawny. Why I thought Bree was bought for my entertainment was because Bree was real. I could talk to her like a person, something I couldn't do with dolls and toys. And play with Bree I did while I taught her everything there was to be a good dog. Sadly Bree passed away a month before I entered the tenth grade. To say I was devastated was an understatement.

Bree had been my best friend, my friend Sarah coming in at a close second. Bree was everything I could've wished for in a dog, and she was stolen from my grasp. I entered tenth grade secretly mourning Bree while outwardly being the happy Tria I usually was. None of my classmates or teachers noticed my sadness nor did they wonder. My own parents had thought I had gotten over Bree's death, but I hadn't.

A month into tenth grade, while I was still mourning, I met Brian. Brian noticed my sadness and comforted me. Brian was the one who made me happy again. But I didn't fall in love with him like he fell in love with me. Sure, I liked Brian a lot but I didn't love him and I knew I never would. It was wrong, having a great guy madly in love with you and not sharing the same feelings because Brian was a great guy. He made me laugh when I was upset and he held me when I cried. He always had something to say to me; always had a good reply. Brian was a perfect guy, but I knew I'd never love him. Ever.

"Did you even hear one word I said?" Sarah growled at me from across the table. We were at a family owned cafe down the street from my house, something we did every second week. Sarah didn't go to the same school as me nor did she live anywhere close to me, so to remain best friends we set up a system. Every second week we'd meet at our cafe, sit and talk. To be honest, I hadn't actually heard a word Sarah had said because my mind had been elsewhere. That was the thing about me, I zoned off… a lot.

"If I said yes would you believe me?" I asked with a small smirk on my face as I pulled at a loose thread on my sweater. Sarah scoffed at me and rolled her large brown eyes. Sarah was used to my behavior, since she had been my friend for over 10 years.

"You really need to stop day-dreaming about Brian when we're together," Sarah teased. I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"I'm not day-dreaming about _Brian_, you should know that," I hissed and crossed my arms over my chest. Sarah giggled and told me it was a joke. Sarah was the only person who sort of knew about my situation with Brian. She knew I didn't love him but she didn't know that I knew I never would. Sarah still thought I'd grow to love him.

"So when am I gonna meet this infamous 'Brian'?" Sarah asked only to have me shrug my shoulders back at her. I truthfully didn't want my best friend meeting my boyfriend of almost a year. No, I didn't think Sarah would steal him or anything like that. I just didn't want her to like him so much to start judging me for not liking him enough.

"You're so stubborn... Oh hotty alert," Sarah said as her smile grew. I turned around not so stealthily to see a "hunk of a man" pushing the door of the cafe open. This man was one of those people that teen girls drool over even though he could possibly be ten years older. Tall, tan, muscled and with great eyes he was every single girls dream. But that's what I wasn't, single.

"Dibs," Sarah half-yelled quickly. I shushed her just as the man passed our table, stopping and looking us over quickly before moving on. Correction, me not we.

"You have a boyfriend, Sarah," I laughed once the man was out of earshot. Apparently he could still hear us though, because as he turned to look back at us his face was smug. I blushed.

I was about to say something more to Sarah when my cell phone rang. I looked down at my phone lying on the table, _HOME CALLING_ spread across its screen. I groaned and answered the phone unhappily.

"Yes?" I asked and stood up out of my chair to walk somewhere quieter.

"When are you coming home?" my mother asked rudely just as I passed the attractive man waiting in line. His smile gleamed as I passed him.

"I dunno, I'm with Sarah," I said back emotionless. I heard my mother sigh on the other line.

"I have something to discuss with you but since you are being stubborn..."

"I'm not being stubborn, mother. _You _know I'm with Sarah," I interrupted, the volume of my voice raising.

"I know, Demitria, that's why I won't cut your get together short and tell you right now. We are moving in two weeks." I brought my cell phone away from my ear after the words left my mothers mouth. _Moving_? I slowly brought my phone back to my ear.

"Why?" I asked slowly, the word forming at an impossible rate. I had lived in the same house my whole life so I barely knew the meaning of moving. And why would we move just as my brother was entering his last year of school, me entering my second last.

"There's an opening for a new law firm in Seattle and since we already own a house a couple of hours away in Forks, I jumped at the offer. You, Terrance, Tawny and dad will live in Forks, while I'll come down every weekend." I stared at the wall I was standing in front of as I took in the information. My heart beat faster as I thought about it. _Forks? _Wasn't that the place I had almost faced death_?_

"We own a house in Forks?" I asked after a few long seconds. I didn't know we owned a house _there_. I knew we owned multiple houses in Victoria, Vancouver and Comox (my dad was a realtor) but I didn't know we owned one in America.

"Yes, it's your grandmothers old house. Now I know you're upset about the move, but..." I zoned out. Was I really upset about moving? Yeah... a little but not enough to make a fuss out of it. I'd miss Sarah, my school and Victoria but I really wouldn't be too upset. Oh, and I guessed I would miss Brian...

"It'll be fine, mom. New start right?" I said with a laugh. That's what it would be like, a new start. Well it wouldn't be a clean slate of paper; seeing as Brian wouldn't leave my life and Sarah would still be my best friend... it'd all just be from a distance. My smile grew.

"Honey, but what about Brian won't you miss him?" I flinched when my mother mentioned Brian. Sometimes I wondered if she liked Brian more than her own daughter. I swear she would say yes in a heartbeat if I ever asked her if I could stay at Brian's for the night. I sighed.

"We can do the long distance thing, mom. It'll strengthen the relationship." My mom laughed on the other line, something I took as an agreement.

"Well I'll let you get back to Sarah, Hon. Oh and Brian called, I invited him to dinner." She hung up before I could say anything back. See that was another reason I was different from everyone else, the thought of moving out of the country made me happy. Moving away from my life and my "loving" boyfriend to me was like giving candy to a child. Heaven.

As I walked back to my table, I noticed the man had seated himself at a table beside Sarah and my own. His table was positioned right behind Sarah, so he was facing me and I was facing him.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked as I pulled up my chair, eying the man as I did. He was looking away from me, as though he could feel my eyes on him. I looked at Sarah.

"My mom called, she just wanted to tell me we're moving," I said nonchalantly, as though I weren't serious. Sarah's eyebrow raised and the man's head flipped quickly to look at me, looking away just as quick.

"You're kidding right?" Sarah asked, her face filled with concern. See Sarah knew, being my best friend that I rarely joked. Almost everything I said was the truth, besides when I talked to my mother and Tawny.

"Do I ever joke, Sar?" I asked and raised another eyebrow. Again the mans head flipped to look at me again, this time keeping his gaze. To my dismay, I was looking at him too and couldn't break my gaze once his eyes met mine. Those brown eyes were to kill for.

"Where?" Sarah asked quietly, causing my eyes to break away from those brown eyes of the attractive man and settle on Sarah's brown eyes. She looked sad, much more sad than I felt, to hear her best friend was moving away. My heart dropped.

"Washington, my mom got a job offer there. But I'll get a job there and buy a car. We'll see each other a lot, I promise," I whispered and reached my hand across the table, enclosing Sarah's large hand in the small had of my own. Sarah nodded and gave me a small smile. I wasn't looking at her though; I was staring at the man behind her. He was smiling now, the brightness glowing from him blinding. He looked so beautiful with his smile, so beautiful that I wanted it to never leave his face.

"Stop staring at him, Tria, you have Brian," Sarah whispered and kicked me from under the table. I shook my head and glared back at my best friend. I was only looking at him. Sarah play-glared back at me while sticking out her tongue. I laughed and kicked her under the table.

**...**

"Your mom told me you're moving," Brian whispered to me as we lay together on my bed. His hands were resting under my shirt and on my stomach, tracing circles on the smooth skin there. It was peaceful resting my head on his chest, hearing the beating of his heart.

"Yeah, we are," I whispered and turned my head to look at my boyfriend, taking both of his hands in my own. Brian was biting his lip while looking down at me.

"I don't want you to leave," Brian whispered and broke one of his hands free of my grasp, laying his hand on my stomach again.

"I don't want to either, Brian," I whispered while secretly hoping he wouldn't hear my lie. Brian's hand slowly inched down my stomach until it lay at the top of my waistband.

"I'll miss you so much." My breath caught as Brian quickly undid the button on my jeans. I quickly moved my free hand over top of his, stopping him from going any further.

"Oh come on Tria," Brian whispered into the top of my head. I shook my head causing Brian to sigh.

"We haven't done anything in months," Brian whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Its been two weeks bud, and my parents are downstairs," I hissed. Brian unhooked his other hand from around mine and went back to my pants. I sat up immediately.

"Brian," I growled this time and slapped his hands away from my pants. Brian sat up too, his eyes telling me how angry he was. Well either angry or horny.

"Tria," Brian growled back, his only a play growl. Yep, his blue eyes weren't angry just horny. "You're moving in two weeks and I won't see you for eons. Just come on."

"You still have two weeks with me Brian, so calm your hormones. I just don't feel like having my parents walk in on us." Brian laughed and kissed me once, only to lean in more and kiss me more aggressively.

"I love you Tria," Brian whispered into my mouth, his hands under my shirt as he fondled with my breasts. I closed my eyes and brought Brian in for another kiss. I really didn't feel like feeding him another lie.

* * *

**Update: So what do you think of Tria's POV? I loved writing it, it's a nice break from sad wittle Embry. Tell me what you think of an older Tria, her boyfriend Brian and Sarah? And what about the hunk in the coffee shop? ;)**

**So I actually had this chapter finished before the previous chapter :p just because I was so excited to write it. Please tell me your opinion on it !**

**QUESTION TO THE READERS: Do you want this story to have a twist (which will make the story a little more drama filled and longer) or should not have a twist (which would when not AS much drama, but still some) This would mean maybe a Volturi apperance? **

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**

**Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PYFITW**

**Also hope you and your family have a happy New Year!**


	8. 8: Restaurants

**Thanks to: RealLifeWolfGirl, Charm1997, My-life-as-George and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"You still have two weeks with me Brian, so calm your hormones. I just don't feel like having my parents walk in on us." Brian laughed and kissed me once, only to lean in more and kiss me more aggressively.

"I love you Tria," Brian whispered into my mouth, his hands under my shirt as he fondled with my breasts. I closed my eyes and brought Brian in for another kiss. I really didn't feel like feeding him another lie.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Restaurants **

August 22, 2020

_"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words. Although they did not feel. For I felt what I had not felt b_efore" Vanessa Carlton — Ordinary Day

"This house is utterly small." Of course all my mother would have to say would be something negative. We had literally just arrived at our new home, hadn't even stepped out of the car, and my mother already didn't like the place. She was crazy, which had to be the reason. Sure, the house was smaller than our last one but it wasn't small. It was a good size, I thought.

"I agree with Mom. And what's with all the rain, yuck," My ten year old sister whined from behind me. Tawny was just like my mother, in that she would complain until she got her way. I chuckled, knowing Tawny's whining wouldn't make the rain go away. I didn't see what was so bad about the rain, it was just water. It made plants grow, so of course Forks was plentiful with greenery. The aura of the vast forests was to die for, something I was looking forward to.

"Come on, you guys think so negatively," I laughed to my mother and sister, throwing open my door and hopping out into the rain. The small droplets felt nice on my cheeks as I stared up into the clouded sky. _I can get used to this_, I thought.

"Hurry inside Demetria, you'll get sick," my mother hissed and pushed on my back to head inside. She hated calling me Tria, saying my name was not "lady-like" so instead called me by my full name. She wanted to call me Demi when I was younger, but I wouldn't allow it. Demi just wasn't a name that would suit me, unlike Tria.

"Won't dad and Terrance need our help?" I yelled to my mother as she climbed up the steep steps to the front door. Instead if answering, my mother waved me inside.

"The boys can do the work, dear," my mother said once I had made it inside. Boxes upon boxes of our stuff were already inside; my dad and Terrance had already been there for five hours. I slipped off my shoes as I took in the sight of the house. It was beautiful, much more homey than our home in Victoria. Our previous house held too many chandeliers and reeked of "rich." Instead this house told the story of love, family and laughter... if a house could tell stories.

"I already put you stuff in your room Tri," my brother, Terrance, said as he passed me to go outside again. I nodded back to my brother and slowly walked further into the house, immediately entering a large living room.

Already our couch and chairs were in the room, Tawny and my mother lounging on them instead of doing something productive. Many boxes lay around them labeled "living room" so they could've started unpacking, but of course they wouldn't. I rolled my eyes to myself and continued on further into the house.

The next room I entered I guessed to be the dining room. It faced the backyard, it's one wall made completely of glass. You could see a forest just beyond our backyard fence, the rain and lush trees making it look mysterious.

Finally I made it to the staircase, which lead to the upper floors. That's where my room was (we had picked rooms and had them painted before me moved.) I knew my room was facing the backyard, like the dining room, with a large window. I had it painted a dark green, one wall staying white.

As I opened the door to my room, I fell instantly in love. It was smaller than it looked in the pictures, but I didn't care. My father had said it was the room he grew up in. He said he used to watch the deer and coyotes from the window as they ran by. I had asked my dad if there were any other animals, like bears, wolves or cougars, that I should be careful of. My dad said not that he knew of, which was good. I was a forest person and an avid jogger and hiker, meaning I would certainly take advantage of the many miles of forest. I didn't want my mother to find out there were 'dangerous' wild animals outside or else she wouldn't let me leave alone.

**...**

"What's there to do around here anyway, dad," Tawny complained as we were eating Chinese takeout later that night. Terrance exchanged a look with me, one that said, "here we go again" after Tawny's question. There was a lot to do in Forks, for my brother and me at least. Terrance and I both shared an interest in hiking and the outdoors while Tawny was more like our mother and liked shopping and complaining.

"Well there are lots to do, pumpkin. Let's see, when I was growing up we'd always go to the beach and surf," my dad said as he pushed his glasses back. My mother scoffed at my father's suggestion.

"None of the kids know how to surf, Drew," my mother stated. Again Terrance and I looked at each other, both rolling our eyes.

"I've never heard of learning before, mom," Terrance laughed. I laughed along with my older brother and turned to Tawny.

"I can teach you to play soccer too, sis, and we can play a two against one game with Terrance," I suggested. My father made a sound of agreement.

"I don't want to surf or play soccer. I want to go to the mall and the spa," Tawny whined and flipped her short brown hair behind her back. What was wrong with her generation?

"Well there aren't any malls here so you'll have to live," my dad said with a laugh in his tone. Tawny didn't see it as funny and stormed away to her room.

"We should've just moved to Seattle, Drew," my mom said calmly.

"Just because one of our children don't like it here? That's hardly fair Jean." I could see an argument starting between my parents, something I totally didn't want to be in the middle of. Terrance saw it too, so we both excused ourselves together.

"Do you wanna go check out the town tomorrow Tri? Maybe apply for some jobs?" my brother asked as we rinsed our plates in the sink. I nodded and smiled to my brother, quickly hurrying to my room afterwards.

As I hurried down the hallway, I heard the familiar ring tone of my cell phone. Of course Brian would be calling the day I moved...

**...**

"Why don't you apply there?" Terrance suggested as we walked down the beach located in the reservation just beside Forks. It was a little restaurant, it looked family owned, named "Emily's." It was across the street from the beach, surrounded by trees like everything else. I could see a large house beside it; it might've been attached. The large help wanted sign in the window caught my eye.

"Are you gonna apply too?" I asked my brother as we slowly approached the building.

"Nah, don't need me failing another grade," Terrance laughed after mentioning his failing grades from grade ten that still haunted him.

As we opened the door to the small restaurant a loud bell chimed, announcing our arrival. The building was deserted, making Terrance and I give each other looks.

"Were closed!" a young voice yelled from behind a counter. I was about to leave, but Terrance grabbed my hand and we moved towards the counter.

"My sister would like to apply?" my brother asked the young woman politely, his smile gleaming and dazzling the girl like it so often does.

"Oh well, we're closed... so just, uh, leave your name and number and we'll get back to you," the girl, who's name tag read Ava, stuttered and handed me a paper and pen. I quickly wrote down my information and handed it back to her.

"Tria?" the girl read out loud, flipping her head up to stare me down. I felt self-conscious, as she looked me over, like I was a piece of meat.

"One second," Ava said and jumped off her seat, running off to who knows where.

"That was weird," my brother stated and leaned against the counter, grabbing a mint from a bowl on top. Terrance was one of those boys you see on TV, the popular, jock type boys. He was tall, muscular, sporty, tanned and quite handsome. Everyone loved him too, making him an all around great kid. The thing about Terrance though, was the fact that he was a nice guy. He wasn't a player, nor was he a jerk. Terrance treated everyone the same, whether they were losers or movie stars.

"You can say that again," I laughed quietly as the girl returned, an older woman following her. I could tell right away the older woman was the mother of Ava, because Ava looked like a carbon copy of the woman.

"Hello, I'm Emily!" the older woman said cheerily, sticking her hand out. I cautiously put my hand out too, shaking the woman's hand. I wondered if she was the founder of the restaurant, because of the identical names.

"I'm Tria," I said with a small smile and brought my hand back. Terrance introduced himself next, causing Emily to turn her body. I almost gasped as I noticed three large scars going down her face. The scars seemed to go from the top of her head and all the way down the rest of her body; I quickly looked away.

"You two are siblings?" Emily asked and motioned between Terrance and I. We both nodded. "You have the same eyes." Terrance and I did share the same eyes, something we had inherited from our mother's Greek father. They were a startling green, almost the color of emerald. Not only did Terrance and I share the same eyes, but we also shared the same hair color, and skin tone. These made people easily pick me out as Terrance's younger sister. I became almost as loved as Terrance just because we were related.

"So about the job..." I slowly started, only for Emily to interrupt me with a charming laugh.

"Of course! The more help the merrier! Especially when my husband and his friends come to eat will we need the help. When can you start?" Emily exclaimed. I could tell already that she was a very cheerful woman. Terrance punched me in the arm and gave me a wide smile.

"Anytime," I said with a smile. Emily laughed and told me quickly that I could start the following Monday, the same day I started school. I mentally thought about how packed my day would be. And with that Terrance and I left.

"She seems... happy?" Terrance said with a laugh after we had left the building.

"That's for sure. But she seemed very nice," I added.

"And her daughter was pretty hot," Terrance said after me, nodding his head and smiling to himself. I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"You pig! She looks my age," I joked and lightly hit my brothers arm. This only caused Terrance to push me off the sidewalk. I pushed him back, only to have him push me harder. I tripped off the sidewalk completely and into the surrounding forest, a person standing there saving my fall.

"I am so sorry, my brother he's..." I started as I turned around the face the person I had fallen into. I couldn't continue as I looked up into the person's eyes. I was speechless. Never before had I seen someone as attractive (besides the man at the cafe back in Victoria) and it was startling. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, giving my eyes perfect access to his sculpted body.

He was the man of every woman's dreams. Tall, tanned, muscular, defined... he was perfect. I had to stifle a gasp while secretly praying I wasn't blushing.

"It's fine, I'm happy I saved your fall," the man laughed and grabbed my forearms to help steady myself; I hadn't noticed I was still leaning into the man. His voice was to die for, as though he stole the voice of Brad Pitt or Leonardo Dicaprio. I almost swooned.

"Ha-ha, yeah thanks," I said with a shy smile. I could hear my brother a little further off yelling for me to hurry up.

"I'm Embry, by the way. You're new in town?" the man... Embry said and put both of his hands into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah I just moved into Forks, but I'm working at Emily's now. I'm Tria," I said quickly, hoping I wouldn't stutter, and looked up into Embry's eyes again. _Brown, my favorite._ I shook that thought out of my head immediately. _Brian, remember Brian,_ I thought.

"Emily's huh? Well I'll see you around Tria," Embry said as he brushed his body past my own to get onto the sideway. I didn't move again until later, still feeling the tingling sensation Embry's touch left me with. I had no idea why I was feeling that, but I wanted more. It was a bad sensation to want, especially for a taken girl.

"What took you so long?" Terrance asked as I jogged up to him. I could still feel my heart beating fast from my encounter with Embry.

"I had to say sorry to the man you made me fall into," I hissed back at my brother, giving him the stink eye.

"You mean you fell into that guy," he pointed his thumb in the direction of Emily's where I could see Embry walking towards. I nodded. "Wow, I think you should ditch the douche and go for him."

By "douche" Terrance meant Brian. My brother never liked Brian and I could tell he never would. At first I had thought it was some "big brother protecting the little sister" thing but it wasn't. Terrance didn't like how Brian drank once and a while, while he also didn't like his attitude or style.

"Embry's like, at least 5 years older than me Terrance," I said emotionless. Terrance scoffed.

"So, dads like ten years older than mom. And his names Embry you say?" Terrance pushed me lightly, a large smile gleaming on his face. I frowned back and crossed my arms. I couldn't see my self seeing the end of it anytime soon.

* * *

**Update: Sorry this chapter didn't really have much going on in it, I just wanted to expand Tria's character and explain her family. What do you think of her family? Also, how was the remeet of Embry and Tria? I know it wasn't much, but of course Embry isn't going to right out ask her to hang out or anything, that would be creepy. Also, if you're wondering, Tria doesn't remember Embry from their first meeting (she was to young to really remember) and she doesn't recognize him from the coffee shop. She doesn't remember him from the coffee shop because so much has been going on in her life (the move) and doesn't need to remember every hot man she comes across.**

**Next chapter will be in Embry's POV :D and the one after that in Tria's. Also, I will not being doing the twist, so sorry to those who wanted it. But don't worry, there will still be loads of drama and vampires (well half-vampire.) ;)**

**Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PYFITW**


	9. 9: Thoughts

**Thanks to: RealLifeWolfGirl, Charm1997, and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Embry's like, at least 5 years older than me Terrance," I said emotionless. Terrance scoffed.

"So, dads like ten years older than mom. And his names Embry you say?" Terrance pushed me lightly, a large smile gleaming on his face. I frowned back and crossed my arms. I couldn't see my self-seeing the end of it anytime soon.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thoughts**

* * *

"_Mister blue sky please tell us why you had to hide away for so long_" E.L.O — Mr. Blue Sky

"You hired her?" I yelled into the empty restaurant after the door swung shut behind me. I knew Emily and Ava were still inside though, not yet finished cleaning.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emily asked, drying her hands on her apron before looking me over. I didn't understand why she had a perplexed look on her face, as though I were an alien or something.

"No, it's great... So, great," I whispered and closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of her hands laying against my chest... the sensation it gave me.

"I'm guessing you saw her?" Emily asked, causing me to open my eyes again. Saw her? I did more than see Tria Kiltou-Cart, I saved her from falling on her face. I talked to her, actually talked to her. Tria's bell-sounding voice was directed at me as she spoke, the sound coming out clearer and more beautiful then ever.

"I swear, I've never seen him smile so much, Mom," Levi laughed from behind his mother.

"Why is he smiling so much anyways?" Ava asked, walking out of the kitchen with her apron half off. Ava didn't know anything about the wolves, and we were going to keep it that way. Sam didn't want his three daughters involved with the dangers of the wolves so therefore they knew nothing of imprinting. That didn't mean they didn't know about Tria. Ava knew about Tria all right, but she didn't understand how we met or why I was always so happy after seeing her.

"Because Tria's living only a few miles away, why else?" Levi laughed and leaned against the restaurants host counter. Levi, unlike his sisters, knew all about the wolves but then again he was one. Levi was the first of his generation to phase, and we hoped he would be the only one. No vampires ever threatened us since the Cullen's had moved away years ago so there wasn't a need for any more wolves. Jake, Leah, Seth and I were enough to keep everything in line but still Levi phased. We guessed it was because of the Cullen's frequent visits to Chief Swan and the Black's.

"So she was the same Tria! I so knew it," Ava laughed and smiled smugly to herself. She was probably just happy she saw her before I did, something I was sure the teen would hold over me forever.

"Who else is named Tria?" Levi asked with a laugh. Levi looked almost identical to his father, besides his light brown hair that he got from Emily. Levi wasn't anything like Sam though, he was nowhere as serious nor as lovey-dovey about everything. Levi was like a younger version of me, a lady's man.

"Well you never know," Ava hissed back at her older brother, "So she's my age right?"

"Yeah but she lives in Forks," I said back, answering Ava's unheard question. I knew she wanted to know if Tria would be her classmate, but no she wouldn't be.

**...**

I ran in wolf form utterly happy. It had been years since I had phased into a wolf out of sheer happiness. The trees seemed greener as I zigzagged through them; the clouds whiter. Everything seemed much more perfect than it had before, and it was all because of her.

I could feel Tria's presence everywhere I went, as though she were right beside me. I wasn't used to that feeling, but I loved it. I loved knowing she was close enough to run to, and old enough that if I talked to her I wasn't a creep. I loved life.

_'You finally met her?_' Seth asked. I hadn't even noticed the presence of another voice in my head as I ran. I was _that_ happy.

_'Of course he did, Embry's never this happy,'_ Leah laughed. I looked into the she-wolfs mind and saw that she wasn't far from me. I guessed that her and Jacob was back from seeing Rebecca, Jacob's sister, in Hawaii.

_'That we are. Wanna race?_' Leah asked and skidded to a stop beside me. Normally I didn't dare race Leah, she was fast and liked to push it into your face if you lost. But I was too happy to care.

_'Let's do this,_' I play growled and sped off before either of us said go. Even with the head start I could feel Leah on my toes. I dug my claws deeper into the dirt and pushed myself further.

_'You won't ever beat me, Call,_' Leah laughed her body level with mine as she inched past me. I growled and stopped running, flopping over onto the ground.

_'I give up,'_ I yelled to Leah, hearing Seth laughing as he watched the race in our minds.

_'Beat you again. Although I do say your getting faster Em,'_ Leah said with a wolf smirk clear on her face. I rolled my large eyes at her.

_'Okay kids, now listen up,' _Seth laughed, his tone turning serious. Leah and I rolled our eyes at each other. '_Ness is coming to live with Charlie so you guys have to take care of her.'_

_'Dude Jacob's here, I'm sure the monster will be well taken care of,'_ I said easily, Leah growling at me as I mentioned Jacob and Nessie in the same sentence. Leah was still uneasy about the whole Jacob-Nessie imprint situation. She didn't want her heart broken again because of the "stupid wolf connection."

'_I know he is. Just she's going to be going to Forks high and it's like the first time Ness will ever be in school,'_ Seth said seriously, his mind worrying about the freak-child.

'_You sound like a worried mother, geez. And anyways, isn't a Renesme Cullen going to raise suspicion in the older staff at the school. She looks just like Edward and shares his last name...'_ Leah asked. She had a point though. I heard that Mike Newton had knocked up Jessica Stanley the summer Edward and Bella got married. So their child would be going to be going to school with the Cullen.

'_We aren't going to lie. Nessie is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's child. She'll be a teenager and living with her grandfather. No lying, see?_' Seth explained.

'_What about you, Seth, where are you going. Aren't following you mutant crush back home?' _I asked Seth. Seth had been living with the Cullen's since they had moved away from Forks, acting as the communication between the wolves and the vampires.

_'I was actually thinking about living in Victoria for a while. It's so nice there and I need a break from this crazy life. Is it okay if I use the house?_' Seth explained while asking about the house I owned in Victoria. Of course he could use it, since I had no reason for it anymore. I smiled when I remembered Tria lived in Forks not miles away like before.

'_Ugh, I thought we got rid of your internal blabber. You need help bud,_' Leah joked. I playfully growled back.

'_Yeah well so does your brother, being in love with the vampire-spawn child,_' I joked. Seth sighed in my mind. He was all too familiar with the "Seth loves Nessie" pack jokes. Leah, Levi and myself made constantly.

_'I don't have a crush on Jacob's imprint. How many times do I have to tell you,_' Seth sighed and showed us his thoughts from whenever Nessie was around. It was purely friendship.

'_Enough Em, leave him alone,_' Leah growled and swayed her hips into mine. Seth quietly told his sister thanks. I rolled my eyes.

_'So how is our Tria?_' Seth asked after an awkwardly long silence. Leah groaned and ran off, probably going to phase, while I smiled. Tria was perfect in every single way. She was gorgeous, smart, healthy, smelt delicious...

'_Okay I've heard enough, bye bud,_' Seth laughed and phased out. I didn't really notice as I reminisced on meeting Tria again...

**...**

"Emily, when does she work?" I asked as Emily came to bring my mother's plate of food along with mine at the diner. Emily's cheerful laugh that I had hated so much for all those years actually made my smile larger as she laughed at my innocent question. My mother laughed along with her, stretching her arm across the small table to enclose my hand in hers.

"My boy has a crush," my mom smiled, her smile not quite a smile but more of a smirk. Ms. Call didn't smile.

"Mom, I don't have a crush on Tria. She has a boyfriend anyways," I said with a shrug. Emily's eyebrow rose, along with my moms. I looked between the two women, trying to figure out what was so strange.

"You're fine that she's dating some boy?" Emily finally asked, pulled a chair up so she could hear was answer better. I shrugged again.

"Yeah, I can't really have a say in her relationships. We've only really met today."

"But, doesn't it seem wrong? What about when you guys become closer?" my mom asked and looked at Emily with a perplexed look on her face. I really hadn't thought that far into the future. I knew that Tria and Brian were a pretty serious relationship, but never had I thought of her dating someone once we met. I frowned.

"I dunno. I guess if she just wants to be friends..." I started but Emily quickly put her hand up to stop me.

"No, 'just friends' do not work with us. She's gonna feel the pull and you're going to be downright miserable all the time. And don't say anything about Jake and Nessie because you know as well as I do that they still feel the imprint. Sure Jacob loves Leah but if Nessie were to seduce him or anything, Leah would be out of the picture like that. That's why Nessie doesn't live in Forks," Emily hissed at me, her unscarred side of her face filling with animation as she ranted. I couldn't disagree with her about the Jacob-Leah-Nessie situation. We all knew it was a matter of time before Nessie and Jacob fell for each other, and we were going to be prepared. Really nothing bad would come out of Jacob and Nessie's relationship besides a broken Leah. I cringed just thinking about the bitch coming back.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not going to make Tria break up with Brian. That's selfish," I stated and chewed on one of the fries on the plate in front of me.

"But what if Brian treats her badly?" my mom questioned after she swallowed the food she had in her mouth.

"He doesn't. The worst he's done to her is taking her virginity, although it's only me who thinks that's bad. I wanted her first time to be with me," I blushed and ate a few more fries. My mom laughed along with Emily before she had to get up and serve more customers.

It was once Emily walked away that I remembered the unanswered question that I still wanted an answer for. I sighed and took a bite of my burger.

* * *

**Update: I know this chapter isn't the most interesting but I wanted to give the Embry's opinion on the re-meet. Next chapter will be in Tria's POV, explaining school and work ;) this means both Nessie and Embry. Now I know some of you don't like Nessie, but she is in this story to create more drama. So yes, you will be hearing all about the Jacob-Leah-Nessie situation.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner than this one. SORRYY. I had exams all last week and I was out having a life :p I also have a few exams this week so I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! I have the next two chapters written, but I'd like five reviews before I put the next one up :)**

**And because I took so long to get this chapter out, I have two recommendations for movies/books. First, Black Swan was a superb movie. I recommend it. It's been a while since I've seen a GOOD movie, and Black Swan was just awesome.**

**I also recommend the book I Am Number Four. It's a great book, I read all 450 pages within 5 hours it was that good. People say it's like Twilight with aliens, but it isn't really too much like Twilight in my opinion.**

**Love you and please review :)**

**PYFITW**


	10. 10: First Days

**Thanks to: Charm1997, RealLifeWolfGirl and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"He doesn't. The worst he's done to her is take her virginity, although it's only me who thinks that's bad. I wanted her first time to be with me," I blushed and ate a few more fries. My mom laughed along with Emily before she had to get up and serve more customers.

It was once Emily walked away that I remembered the unanswered question that I still wanted an answer for. I sighed and took a bite of my burger.

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Days**

August 25, 2020

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day_" Taylor Swift — Fifteen

"So is this Embry fellow going to be at our school?" Terrance asked me as we drove to Forks High School, our new high school. Ever since meeting Embry my brother wouldn't stop teasing me about him. Luckily he knew not to do it around my mother because she would've thrown a fit knowing I had talked to some other boy that wasn't Brian.

"I told you, he's probably in his twenties," I groaned and pressed my face against the window, watching the millions of trees and raindrops pass by. Why did I have to start school on such a beautiful day, I didn't want to be inside learning I wanted to be outside in the rain. I wanted to feel the rain fall on me as I danced through the trees, letting myself be free within their leaves. I smiled just imagining it.

"Right. Well maybe you'll see him at work?" my brother asked and turned to wink at me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed and punched him in the arm lightly. I couldn't help but hope I _would_ see Embry at work, he intrigued me.

"I don't care what you say, I'm still dating Brian," I hissed, wincing when I said Brian's name. I didn't understand why I kept doing that, wincing or groaning when I thought about my boyfriend. I seemed to dread his daily phone call more and more as each day passed. That couldn't be good for our relationship.

Finally the everlasting forest broke into an empty space that held many buildings. I guessed that these building were my school, only because of the large sign stating that they were Forks High School. Without the sign I'm sure my brother would've taken the buildings to be houses and drove right past the school. It was nothing like my old school, from the looks of it. Instead of one large building, this school consisted of multiple small building, each with a large number written on its side. _At least I could enjoy the rain in the hallways_, I laughed in my mind. I also noticed the millions of trees and shrubs that lay spread around the campus, something that also calmed me a bit. Even then, I felt my heart speed up as we pulled into a parking spot.

I was scared, not just nervous but scared. I had never been to a different school in my life, I started kindergarten at Victoria Art Academy and ended grade ten there too. Never had I had to deal with new classmates, new teachers or new surroundings. Everything thing was always the same. The only thing that really changed in my life as I grew older were my soccer teams, both the school soccer team and the other one I was a part of...

And never, had I ever been the new student.

"You can't say your scared Tri," my brother laughed at me before throwing the door to his car open. I shook my head quickly and swallowed my fear as I grabbed my backpack. I was scared, but I didn't need my new classmates to know that. It was only high school; it wasn't like I was meeting a murderer or something.

"Where are you going?" I shouted to my brother as he walked quickly away from me and towards a building. Other students were staring at both my brother and I as we jogged towards the building that was named **FRONT OFFICE** instead of a numeral like all the others. Of course the new students would be stared at. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to get our timetables, stupid," my brother teased as he held the door to the office open. The room was practically empty besides a small girl and the secretary. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, so both Terrance and I stepped back and waited.

"So how is your father?" the large woman asked the girl in a surprised and happy tone. The girl laughed and folded the paper she held in her hands. I could only see her profile from where I sat, but she looked very pretty. Pale skin, rosy red cheeks, brown hair that fell in perfect ringlets and brown eyes. All of her features were very defined too, as though she was carved out of stone.

"He's doing fine thank you. Thanks for the help too," the girl replied in a voice that sounded as though it was stolen from an angel. The girl slowly turned around to leave, her eyes settled on me as she did. I almost gasped seeing her beauty.

The girl smiled at me before stepping out of the room, leaving both Terrance and I frozen from the shock.

"Wow," Terrance whispered. I nodded to tell him I felt the same way.

"Can I help you?" the old woman with graying red hair spoke loudly to Terrance and I. I nodded and stepped forward with Terrance.

"We're Terrance and Demitria Klitou-Cart," my brother informed the woman. Her eyes weren't lit up the same way they had been when she was talking to the other girl. I immediately wondered what was so intriguing about that girl. She was probably a daughter of some well-known towns-person, loved by all.

"Of course," she croaked and dug through a small stack of papers and pulled out a few papers for both Terrance and I. "Here are your schedules, but I gave the last of the maps to Nessie. You'll have to make due without them."

The woman turned around in her chair immediately, leaving both Terrance and I with a dislike for the woman. You couldn't just give two new students their timetables and then just leave them to fend for themselves, could you?

"Come on, let's get out," Terrance whispered to me and grabbed my upper arm as he noticed I was glaring at the woman. She didn't even wish us good luck or make petty small talk with us like she had done with "Nessie."

**...**

The day flew by faster than I had thought it would. I thought I would've been crowded with questions like the new kids are in all of the movies. Instead I seemed practically invisible, all of the students gossiping and keeping their attention on "Nessie" who was also new to the school. It was nice not being pestered by all of the student body, but also kind of boring. I didn't really like being alone.

I stabbed my un-eaten carrot with the plastic fork I had grabbed from the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and I was sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. My brother was sitting at a table with a crowd of people, one girl flirting with him. I snorted and stabbed my carrot again. Of course my brother would be noticed. He was a very attractive, talkative boy that girls wanted to date and guys wanted to befriend. I, on the other hand, wasn't ugly but compared to Nessie I was. And I wasn't talkative. I used to never shut up, when I was younger, but I started to become quieter after I was sent to the "special doctor" in grade one. But even then I could still talk to anyone, making friends with everyone.

At my old school everyone was friends because there were only 15 kids in my grade alone. We all grew up together and were as close as family. I loved it, because then it wasn't hard to talk to anyone. And we always had a common thing to talk about which was art.

Seeing from how my day had been, I was going to be the loner-loser kid. I groaned.

"Can I sit with you?" a person asked from beside me. The voice sounded familiar and as I turned around I saw it was Nessie. Why would she want to sit with me, I was positive she had millions of people dying to sit with her. I had every class with her so far and had seen almost everyone in the class ask her to lunch.

"Sure," I said with a shrug and pulled my backpack off of the table to make room for Nessie's tray.

"I saw you were sitting alone, and us new kids have to stick together," Nessie said with a laugh and looked down awkwardly. I did the same, going back to stabbing my carrot.

"I've never been a new kid," I grumbled and looked over at Nessie. She looked up and laughed. My mouth twitched with a smile.

"I've never actually been to school. I'm home schooled," she said, her giggles sounding like bells. I couldn't help but laugh along. I couldn't believe that a girl like Nessie could be home schooled, she didn't seem like the type.

"Where did you move from? Everyone seems to know you pretty well?" I questioned. It was true; all the teachers seemed to light up when they read her name as though it were familiar.

"Oh it's because a lot of the teachers remember my parents. They went here almost twenty years ago." I had to admit that that was kind of cool. Her parents had met and probably fell in love in the school, got married and had Nessie. Then they home schooled her, only letting her go to school where her parents had met. I smiled.

"That's kind of cool," I said with a chuckle, "I'm Tria by the way."

"Oh I know who you are. We have every class together and you live across the street from me." My eyebrow rose out of surprise. How did she know where I lived? Nessie brought a small hand up to her mouth and giggled lightly. "My grandpa's the chief of police so he knows everything about Forks. And we welcomed your brother and dad to the neighborhood."

"Oh okay, for a second there I thought you were some creepy stalker," I winked at Nessie and slowly stole a glance towards where my brother sat. He was looking at me, or at Nessie, contemplating coming over. Of course he'd notice me once someone was sitting with me.

"Oh no, I only stalk boys," Nessie giggled again and I watched as my brother hopped out of his seat and headed towards my table.

"It's nice for you to actually come and say 'hi' to your sister," I teased Terrance and wrapped my arms around my chest. The one side of his mouth twitched with a smile as his eyes flickered to glance at Nessie.

"You have to walk home today, Tri. I'm hanging out with some people," Terrance said awkwardly, his hand ruffling his hair as he spoke. Was he serious? First day of school and he was already ditching me to walk home. He did it in Victoria so why would I think he would be any different in a new town?

In Victoria, Terrance and I went to different schools after he flunked grade ten. Though we attended separate schools, he was supposed to drop me off at school and pick me up. That rarely happened.

"Seriously Terrence?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Terrance looked down and stared up at me sheepishly.

"Hey you like the rain," Terrance grumbled. That was true, but I didn't really feel like walking two miles in it after a long day of school.

"I can drive you home," Nessie piped up. Both Terrance and I turned to look at the small brown-eyed girl.

"Would you? That would be awesome," Terrance exclaimed, beaming a large smile at Nessie. Nessie smiled back and nodded.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime. My brother sped off like a bullet out of a gun, back to his new circle of friends. I slowly pulled out my schedule again, Nessie doing the same beside me. I had gym next, art following. I sighed in relief to have my two favorite classes ending my day.

"What do you have next?" Nessie asked just as I threw my backpack over my shoulders.

"Gym, you?" I asked and grabbed my half eaten tray of food from the table. I noticed Nessie's was barely touched. I guessed she hadn't been very hungry.

"Same here," Nessie smiled and together we stalked out of the lunchroom and into the rain.

**...**

"How was art class?" Nessie asked with enthusiasm once I was seated in her car. Nessie and I had gotten to know each other better during gym class. She told me of her family and asked about my own. I found out her father was adopted by a young doctor once his parents died in a car crash. I told her my dad grew up in Forks and how I had almost met death there too. Nessie laughed as I described my savior. I had to laugh along with her.

My five-year-old self knew a "hotty" when I saw one. I remembered the boy who saved me being very attractive. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see his chiseled body as he pressed me against his body to save me from the semi truck. I also remembered he had brown eyes, probably the reason why I loved them...

"It was good, Daniel was in it too," I giggled, mentioning Daniel Newton, a boy Nessie and I had met in gym class when he unsuccessfully tried to flirt with the both of us. Nessie laughed along with me and started her car.

"So what're you doing tonight?" Nessie asked as I fiddled with her radio, trying to find a decent radio station.

"I have my first shift at Emily's down in La Push," I said and finally settled on a new-rock station. I was actually quite excited to start work, part of me just excited to maybe see Embry again.

"Really? That's awesome, my best friend goes there often," Nessie smiled and turned onto our street. I wondered if Nessie's friend was Embry.

"Really? That's cool," I smiled and twisted the ring I wore on my finger. It was a ring Brian had given me right before I left, a promise ring. It was his promise to stay faithful to me, even when we were many miles apart.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow," I waved to Nessie and hopped out of the car. All the lights were off in the house, reminding me that my dad and sister had went to drop my mother off in Seattle. I groaned. That meant I'd have to take the La Push-Forks bus to and from work.

After a few seconds of groaning, I unlocked my door and slipped inside. The first thing I did was check my phone, which I had forgotten at home. I had one missed call from Brian. I sighed and dialed his familiar number.

"_Hey baby,"_ Brian answered, knowing it was me because of his caller id. I smiled, his voice nice to hear after a day of meeting new people.

"Hi Brian," I said back and opened my fridge, taking out the orange juice and pouring myself a glass.

"_I miss you, babe. How was school_?" I took a large gulp of my juice before answering.

"It was good, made a friend."

_"That's good. Any cute boys?"_ Brian teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm going out with one today," I joked back and swallowed back the rest of the juice. I quickly looked at the clock on the microwave, gasping at the time. Since I had to take the bus, I would be late if I didn't leave.

"I really gotta run Brian. First day of work," I said quickly and rinsed my glass out before putting it into the dishwasher. Brian whined on the other line but let me go.

I was out the door after one quick look in the mirror.

* * *

**Update: I didn't get five reviews sadly, but I had nothing better to do today so I decided to put this chapter up! I hoped you liked it and I hope you show your love by reviewing :)**

**How was this chapter? Next chapter has Embry in it ;) and then the chapter after that will be in his perspective! Review and they'll both be up quicker ;D**

**Review please, and I love you all**

**PYFITW**


	11. 11: Predicaments

**Thanks to: RealLifeWolfGirl, Charm1997, DanniLautner and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Oh yeah, I'm going out with one today," I joked back and swallowed back the rest of the juice. I quickly looked at the clock on the microwave, gasping at the time. Since I had to take the bus, I would be late if I didn't leave.

"I really gotta run Brian. First day of work," I said quickly and rinsed my glass out before putting it into the dishwasher. Brian whined on the other line but let me go.

I was out the door after one quick look in the mirror.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Predicaments**

August 25, 2020

"_You've been so tied up with your life take a break from it, or you won't last._ " The Scene Aesthetic — We've Got Rain on Our Side.

I worked until closing, which was surprisingly early compared to other restaurants. Emily said she liked having some time to herself, meaning the restaurant had to close early. It really didn't matter whether or not it closed early, for the diner didn't get a lot of customers. I was under the impression that Emily's had only been open for a year, meaning it's popularity had not yet grown. I'm sure it would be busting with people come the following year, because the tips I collected from the customers told me there was something good about the restaurant.

Work went by very quickly, which I was both happy and upset about. I was happy because I could get home and rest my feet sooner than I thought, but I really didn't want to leave. All of my coworkers were great and very funny. Not only did I work with Emily's daughter Ava, but also another girl my age named Claire. Actually, Claire was a little older than sixteen, but I couldn't be sure of her real age. She looked like a young adult, so she couldn't be older than 25.

Claire, Ava and Emily were all great women. They laughed at all the jokes I made, no matter how lame, and told jokes that made me laugh. And they all seemed to lead lives well lived. Always having stories to tell. And I had to admit, I was jealous of Ava and Emily's mother-daughter connection. My mother and I were never close and I knew we never would be. We just didn't work well together. What I liked, she couldn't stand and visa-versa. Emily and Ava seemed more like sisters than mother and daughter.

"So tell me about your boyfriend, Tri," Claire asked and leaned across the counter where I was chopping onions. Emily and Ava were out cleaning up the final tables before closing. Well other than Emily's husband and his friends who ate after closing time. It was Claire and my own job to finish making the Greek salad.

"There isn't much to say," I said with a shrug. Claire's eyebrow rose. I continued, "Well we've been dating for almost a year. He's a nice guy, kind of controlling at time but then again what guys not?"

"Do you think he's gonna cheat on you, being so far away and all?" Claire asked and looked up at me from the tomatoes that she was chopping. I froze.

"No, I don't think so," I whispered and turned his ring around where it lay on my finger. I hadn't really thought of it, Brian cheating on me. He'd always been so faithful, but then again I was always around back then. I bit my lip.

"Well if you don't think he will, then he won't," Claire said happily, just as Ava entered the kitchen.

"The boys are here! Emily wants you to go introduce yourself, Tri," Ava said happily and took my spot cutting the onions. My breath caught in the back of my throat just then. _What if Embry's there?_ I shook that thought out of my head and stalked out of the kitchen.

They all looked like siblings, which was the first thing I noticed. Besides one of the girls, everyone at the large table looked related. They were all tall, buff, tan with shimmering dark hair. Embry would fit in perfectly with them.

My eyes scanned the small crowd, landing on the one man I recognized. Embry. I wanted to slap myself for having my heart speed up at the sight of him. I had Brian. I was NOT single.

I quickly recovered and plastered a bright smile onto my face before walking to the group. I counted eight people, two girls and six boys.

"Hi, I'm Tria," I said awkwardly to the group of people waiting for me to say something. They all said a greeting back, going down the lone stating their names. I only remembered one of the girls was named Vivyan while someone else was named Sam, the rest of the names were forgotten immediately.

"Our food better be good, newbie," one of the boys joked, only to have the girl named Vivyan push him back. I laughed awkwardly and glanced at Embry. He was staring at me, and that realization made me blush. I looked down at my feet immediately.

"Tria, come help carry the food!" Emily yelled from inside the kitchen door. I nodded back, although she couldn't see me, and quickly retreated back the kitchen. I tripped halfway there.

I had no idea what had gotten into me. Normally I had perfect balance and I was wonderful at making conversation. I blamed it on the nerves left over from school.

After Emily handed me three plates of food, I headed back to serve the group. Ava and Claire followed behind me. I noticed one of the boys get out of his chair as Claire entered the room, rushing to help her with the plates. I guessed he was her boyfriend.

"Thanks Tria," Embry whispered as I placed his plate in front of him. I nodded back, not able to form real words, and gave the other two plates to the man who had joked before and Vivyan. I glanced shyly at Embry before heading back to the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the hurry? Take off your apron and grab a plate yourself," Emily said as I jogged back into the kitchen. I raised and eyebrow at the woman and she smiled in encouragement. I nodded back and practically ripped off my apron before grabbing a plate of dinner.

I didn't leave the kitchen right away but instead took a few deep breaths. I had to remember Brian, instead of getting all jittery because some man looked at me. Even if I was single, Embry wouldn't go for me. He was probably twenty-five while I was sixteen.

"You get the last seat beside Embry," Ava pointed when I came back. Everyone was now seated at the table, leaving one empty spot beside Embry. I slowly slid in beside him, my body as swift as a board.

"I have to say, Tria is a wonderful worker," Emily said, a large smile on her face as she lifted her glass to give a toast. I felt my face heat up, meaning I was probably blushing like a maniac.

"To Tria, the newest member of our little family," Claire said and raised her glass. I blushed even more and looked down as everyone else started to raise their glasses. I heard the sound of glasses being clanked together, signaling the end of my embarrassment. My face slowly started to cool off.

"So you all better have introduced yourselves to Tria," Emily said sternly and looked up at the man I assumed to be her husband. Her looked down at her, his eyes filled with love and nodded.

"We did, though I doubt she remembers," Emily's husband laughed and then turned to look at me across from him. "I'm Sam." I nodded and made sure him name and face imprinted into my mind.

"And I'm Levi, Ava's older and much cooler brother," the boy who sat beside Sam said with a wink. He looked about twenty years old, but I guessed he was actually Terrance's age. Again I made sure to remember his face and the name that went along with it.

The rest of the group went down with their names again, but this time I took note of all of them to be sure to remember them. Claire's boyfriend was named Quil, the boy who sat beside him named Jacob. Jacob was dating a girl named Leah, who looked permanently angry. The man who sat beside Embry was named Paul and I already knew his partner was named Vivyan. As Vivyan introduced herself again, I couldn't help but notice the pregnant belly protruding from her hips.

"And of course you remember my name. Embry," Embry said with a large smile as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile back, praying I didn't blush.

"Of course, you saved me from falling to my face," I laughed and looked back down at my half finished meal. I really wasn't that hungry anymore, the meal was very filling. Not to mention delicious.

"So how're you liking Forks?" Sam asked after a silence consumed our group. I looked up from my plate before I answered.

"I love it. The rain and the trees are wonderful. Their perfect for hikes," I smiled, my imagination going wild as I thought about the hours upon hours I would spend in the trees.

"You like hiking?" Embry asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Anything to do with the outdoors and exercise. I love it almost as much as art," I smiled up at him.

"Tria used to go to an art school back in Victoria," Ava said, her voice almost cocky as she spoke. I laughed. Was she happy she knew me better than Embry? I kind of liked the thought of having people competing to see who was the better friend. My thoughts paused. Friends? Was that what Ava and Embry were, along with the rest of the gang?

"Hmm, who would've thought," Embry smiled as though he was secretly laughing at an inside joke. "Do you like any sports?"

"I only play soccer, but I love watching hockey. I guess that's the Canadian in me," I laughed. I used to be a forward back at home for my school team. Well it wasn't my school team, seeing as we didn't have enough people interested to make a team. Instead I joined the soccer team at Brian's school. It was how I met him.

The rest of dinner went by like that. I'd be asked a question and I'd have to answer it. It was nice to have so many people interested in my life. I also learnt a couple things about all of them. Emily was a mother of four, Vivyan a mother of two, with a third due in January. Claire and Quil were engaged. Jacob ended up being the best friend Nessie had mentioned. It was all in all a good dinner.

"I should get going. I need to catch the last bus to get back to Fork," I said after I put my dish back in the kitchen.

"Why do you have to take the bus?" Ava asked and handed me my coat.

"My dad's dropping my mom off in Seattle and Terrance is with some friends. I don't have a car yet," I shrugged. Emily shook her head at me.

"I'm sure Embry will drive you home. There's no need to take the bus," Emily said and yelled to Embry who was talking with Leah. Of course Emily would get Embry to drive me because fate seriously hates me. I had Brian but still part of me wanted Embry. I had come to that conclusion during dinner. After I became more comfortable at the table, I subconsciously leaned closer towards Embry's warm body. When his arm brushed against my own, I felt the same tingling sensation I felt when I fell into him. The only thing that made sense was that I was attracted to this man.

"Yeah I'll drive her home," Embry said with a smile after Emily asked him. I hadn't heard Emily's question because I had been staring at Embry's face. I blushed and looked down after I realize this.

"Thanks," I whispered and looked back up at Embry. He was looking down at me, his brown eyes locking with my green ones.

"So where do you live?" Embry asked as we piled into his car. I quickly told him and then the car was filled with silence.

I wanted to fiddle with Embry's radio like I had with Nessie's, but I didn't know him well enough. I wanted to start up a conversation too, but each time I opened my mouth I forgot what I was going to say. Worst of all, that sensation I usually got when Embry's skin met mine, I felt just because we were in the same car.

"So you like the outdoors, huh?" Embry asked just as we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Embry's voice was different than it had been in the restaurant, it was quieter. It was as if he was as nervous as I was.

"Yeah I do," I said awkwardly as I twisted Brian's ring around my finger.

"Well if your not super busy, I could show you the tide pools at the beach. They're really nice," Embry said and quickly glanced at me. I froze. Was he asking me out on a date? As much as I'd love to go on a date with Embry, I couldn't. I had Brian.

_But it would just be an innocent date_, a voice in my head said. I didn't care if it would be an innocent date, I wouldn't be unfaithful to Brian. He didn't deserve that.

"I have a boyfriend, Embry," I said quietly and looked down at my hands. Embry stopped the car, probably because we were at my house, and I felt his hand grab my chin. I looked at him against my own will, and didn't see the rejection I was afraid of.

"We're friends, Tria. This would be nothing but two friends hanging out," Embry said, his eyes showing that he was telling the truth. Just two friends hanging out, I could do that. Brian wouldn't like me hanging out with another guy, but he was in Victoria meaning he would never find out. And even if he did, I wasn't his property. I could hang out with a monster if I ever felt like it and he couldn't stop me.

"Then yes, I'd love to hang out with you," I smiled at Embry, causing his face to light up with happiness. It would be nice to hang out with someone, make a new friend.

_It might not end as a friendly affair_, that same voice whispered in the back of my head. I shook that thought out of my head. Yes, it would end as just two friends hanging out. Even if it felt like a date, it wouldn't be one. I would not be cheating on Brian anytime soon.

"Here, put your number in my phone," Embry said and handed me his cell phone. I quickly added a new contact and gave him my number. After that I said a quick goodbye and ran into my house, looking back once to see Embry watching me. I felt my face heat up once more and my heart speed up.

Who was I kidding; I was totally crushing on Embry.

Once inside I quickly called Brian, only to bring me back to reality.

"Hey babe," Brian practically moaned into the phone. I sighed after hearing his voice. I needed to hear it to reasure myself.

"Hi Brian," I said back, running up the stairs to my room. "I miss you."

"I miss you more, baby. So I was watching American Pie," Brian said, his voice very husky. I knew that husky voice, it meant he was horny.

"Mhm, what about it?" I asked, faking a husky voice so he thought I was just as horny he was.

"Well they talk about phone sex, and I was thinking we could do it," he said slowly. I heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down, meaning I was on speakerphone.

"We could," I said back, even though I was totally not in the mood for it. I just wanted to remind myself I had a boyfriend that loved me; make myself forget about Embry.

"Guess what I'm doing?" Brian whispered. I could practically see what he was doing and as I was about to answer I heard a beep telling me I got a text message. I quietly checked it to see it was from Embry.

_**'Hey my friend**_**!'** it read. I frowned. I wouldn't even be able to fake phone sex anymore, not knowing Embry wanted to talk to me. I bit my bottom lip.

"Brian I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. My brothers home," I lied. I heard Brian stop moaning while I could practically hear his heart breaking. I clenched my eyes closed.

"Love you, Tri," Brian whispered. I said the same and hung up the phone.

I was in a shit-hole of a predicament.

* * *

**Update: How was this chapter? I'm not quite sure whose pov the next chapter should be in? Embry's pov or Tria's? You decide!**

**School starts up again on Tuesday, but if I'm not too busy I'll try to get a chapter up on Monday. Reviews will make me very happy and work faster :)**

**Review please, and I love you all**

**PYFITW**


	12. 12: Kids and Talks

**Thanks to: Charm1997, Momo16, RealLifeWolfGirl, and BumbleBee95 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"Brian I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. My brothers home," I lied. I heard Brian stop moaning while I could practically hear his heart breaking. I clenched my eyes closed.

"Love you, Tri," Brian whispered. I said the same and hung up the phone.

I was in a shit-hole of a predicament.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kids and Talks**

August 27, 2020

_"Need to change my mind, that clean a shade of thinking time _" Blue October — Do You Ever Wonder

"Excited to see Embry again?" my brother teased, punching my arm a little too hard. I turned in the passenger seat of his car to glare at him. It was Wednesday and school had just ended. Emily had called me late on Tuesday night, informing me she'd need me a little early than I had been my first day. Luckily, Terrance had decided to drop me off directly after school after he picked up Tawny.

"Who's Embry?" Tawny asked from the back seat. I saw her face scrunch up in confusion while also noticing her caked on makeup through the rearview mirror. Tawny was in the sixth grade and she was in the midst of puberty. I also felt sorry for the kid, except for the fact that she was a little brat who deserved the awkwardness of puberty.

"Just a friend, Tawny," I sighed and pressed my forehead against the window. It was pouring rain outside. I could barely make out the shape of the La Push boundary sign as we drove past it because of the rain. I was very thankful Terrance decided to drive me to work.

"I'm telling mom you're cheating on Brian!" Tawny taunted. I whipped my head to glare at the runt. Tawny _would _tell my mom that, even though Embry was just a friend. It would result in my mom getting pissed off at me and make me discontinue seeing Embry. That would mean no going to the tide pools with him. My mouth turned down in a frown.

"I'm not cheating on him," I hissed at my sister. Terrance chuckled beside me and I barely heard him mutter "not yet" under him breath. I turned my glare in his direction and punched his arm.

"Terrance," I hissed just as we came to a stop. I hadn't noticed we had made it to the diner, probably because of my anger and the rain. I quickly undid my seatbelt in anger and swung my door open.

"If you aren't going to say 'thank you' don't think I'll be driving you anywhere again," Terrance joked. I glared back at him and muttered a 'thanks' before hurrying towards the restaurant. The rain was freezing as it hit my face, making me thank god that I wore waterproof makeup that day.

"Ah Tria you're here!" Emily said happily and I walked into the staff office, hanging my wet coat up on my rack while also grabbing an apron.

"Oh honey, I thought I told you? The restaurants closed today, I just needed you to help Ava watch some of the younger children," Emily said in a rush. I blinked, trying to remember her explaining that to me. The truth was that she probably did tell me; I was just too lost in my own mind to hear it. I blushed and hung the apron back on.

"Right I forgot," I whispered and my heart sunk. No restaurant meant no Embry, the realization made me sad. Ever since Monday I had been looking forward to it, even if it had only been two days.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be too hard. Just seven kids, it really shouldn't be too bad. Especially since most are over the age of ten. Ava will explain everything to you. The house is through that door," Emily rushed, a few of her words mixing together. I looked to where Emily had pointed and sure enough, there was a door at the far end of the restaurant.

The diner was dimly lit as I quickly made my way through it, Emily trailing on my heels. I finally remembered Emily telling me about her "adults night out." Her, Sam, Vivyan and Paul and a few of their other friends were going out for a kids night free dinner and movie.

"Mom! Levi's making fun of me!" a girl cried as soon as we opened the door. Emily sighed from behind and lightly pushed passed me going to find her child. I quickly followed after her once my shoes were off.

"Who're you?" a young voice sounded from below me. I looked down to see a boy who couldn't be older than seven looking up at me. He had large brown eyes and long almost-black hair. I almost mistook him for a girl because of his long hair that flowed down his back.

"I'm Tria, I'm hear to help Ava," I said cautiously, kneeling down in front of the child. His face lit up with happiness as his arms enveloped me in a hug. The hug surprised me, but I wrapped my arms around him as he squeaked in my ear.

"I'm Avery!" the boy squealed and jumped out of the embrace, running full speed into the living room. I followed the boy slowly, looking around at the house. It was homey and it looked like a house that always housed a lot of guests.

"Kids, be nice to Tria. We want her to come back to work on Saturday right?" Emily said sternly to the seven kids that were crowding the two large couches. Ava was standing against a wall near one of the couches, looking bored as hell. I guessed she wasn't babysitting voluntarily.

"Of course they wouldn't be bad. You won't be bad right Avery?" Paul chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. Avery shook his head and smiled largely in my direction. I smiled back and noticed how much the kid looked like his father. It was adorable.

Within the next ten minutes, Emily, Sam, Vivyan, Paul and four other adults I didn't know, left the house. Sam has turned on the television before they left, gluing most of the children to some cartoon. I sat down on the couch furthest from the TV and watched the children. I was trying to decide which child belongs to which pair of parents.

Avery and his ten-year-old brother Gabriel were definitely Vivyan and Paul's kids. Both of the boys were younger versions of their father, only keeping their mothers eyes. The ten-year-old Jesse and the thirteen years old Morgan were Ava and Levi's younger siblings. The eleven-year-old Cassie was the only child of one of the couples I hadn't known. I guessed her mother was the older of the two unknown woman, only because of the resemblance. Lastly, the youngest child had to be the son of the youngest couple. I didn't know his name because he was very shy unlike the rest of the kids.

"Who's that little boy?" I asked Ava when she wandered closer to me. Ava looked in the direction I was pointing and saw the little boy cuddled up into the corner of the other couch.

"That's Kolby. He's Noel and Susie's kid. He's terrified of everyone but his parents and his aunt Vivyan," Ava explained and flopped down beside me on the couch. Kolby couldn't be older than five and he was already scared of the world. I frowned.

"Should I go say something to him?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the little boy. He looked so sad just sitting there.

"You can try, but he won't talk back," Ava said with a shrug just as one of the other kids let out a scream. Kolby flinched and looked up at the source of the sound, his eyes wide with fear. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Tria. Mind if I sit with you?" I asked the small child as I crouched down to his level. Kolby's wide brown eyes widened and he flinched his head backward. I waited a couple seconds before sliding onto the couch beside him, leaving a good amount of space between us.

"He's not going to talk to you," Morgan sneered as she looked over at us. I could tell that Morgan was in the same boat as my sister with on glance at her caked on makeup. Puberty. I wondered if I should introduce Tawny and Morgan.

"Shut it Morgan," Cassie growled and hit her friend up side the head lightly. Morgan hissed back and put her hands up to her head in the shape of horns. _Oh kids._

"How old are you Kolby?" I tried to ask the little boy, his eyes only widening again in response. I sighed and asked him again, trying to make my voice sound less threatening.

This time, Kolby held up four fingers for a couple seconds and then shot his hand behind his back. His also buried his head into the side of the couch. I smiled to myself at the process.

"Does that mean you're going to kindergarten next year?" I asked, my voice in that same, not-threatening voice. Kolby turned his head an inch and looked at me, half of his face still covered. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before picking his head up off of the couch.

"I don't wanna go," Kolby whispered and looked down at his hands that gripped each other tightly. I tried to keep my face straight as I heard his little voice, even though I was exploding with happiness. The shy boy was actually talking to me.

"Well why not?" I asked and inched a little closer to the little boy. Kolby bit his bottom lip and glanced at me.

"Because mommy and daddy won't be there," he said and frowned. I couldn't help myself and reached out to place my hand over his little hands. Kolby flinched back, but quickly settled himself.

We spent the rest of the next hour like that, Kolby quietly answering my questions. The little boy even got comfortable enough to move closer to me. I was quite proud.

"You've got skills, Tria," a voice sounded from behind me. Both Kolby and I both jumped at the sound of the deep voice. But I knew that voice...

"Embry!" Morgan cried to the stranger behind me before I could turn around. All of the kids seemed to get excited by the presence of Embry. I would be lying if I said I didn't.

"Well hello Embry," Ava said before I did. It seemed to be that no words could form in my mouth. Instead I just smiled shyly at the man. Embry smiled back, his eyes never leaving mine even as some of the children pulled at his shirt for his attention.

"Where's Clayton?" Cassie asked Embry, her question striking an interest in the man. His gaze left mine but only for a second as he answered Cassie's question. That second gave me a chance to breath. What was with me? Becoming speechless because of a guy? A guy that _wasn't_ the boy I was dating. I needed help.

"Looking for me, Cass?" a man sounded from the door. I didn't know the voice, but I guessed all of the kids knew him because they all raced to the door. Embry laughed once they were all gone, Ava included, and sat down beside me. Kolby was still on my other side, his little body leaning into mine.

"Seems I'm not as popular as Clayton," Embry laughed and stretched his arms out. I was almost certain he was going to put his arm over my shoulders and when he didn't, I was disappointed.

"Who's Clayton?" I asked Embry, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Cassie's wo... brother I guess. He's just a good friend of everyone," Embry said with a shrug and relaxed back into the couch. I felt Kolby pull on my shirt, apparently wanting my attention.

"What is it bud?" I asked the little boy.

"Are you and Embry married?" Kolby asked. If I had been drinking something, I would've spit it out. Embry must've heard the boys question because he started laughing. I couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Kolby looked genuinely please that he made us both laugh and his face lit up with a giant smile.

"We aren't... yet. How about I call you when we get married and you can come?" Embry joked with a laugh and draped his arm over my shoulders. That sensation came over me again, that tingling feeling. I couldn't help but lean into Embry's warm chest.

"Okay," Kolby said with a smile. I moved my gaze from the little boy and looked up at Embry. He was looking down at me, his face expressionless. He looked very deep in thought and I wasn't going to break that thought.

"Hey Em, how about I take over your girlfriends babysitting shift and you two go find a room?" a booming voice sounded. I hadn't noticed but I had been looking at Embry. I wondered if I had the same intense expression on my face that he did.

"We aren't dating," I said quickly and pushed myself off of his warm chest. I prayed my face was as red as Mars.

"Okay, fine. But really I'll take over from here. You guys go to the beach or something," Clay said and nodded his head in the direction of the beach. I raised my eyebrow at the man and then turned to look at Embry. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, but we're taking Kolby," I said, not wanting to leave my shy friend. Kolby's face lit up with happiness and he jumped out of my arms, probably racing to get on his coat.

"You're a miracle worker. That kid never talks," Ava shook her head in disbelief. I shrugged and quickly ran to the diner where my coat and shoes were.

* * *

**Update: I got this chapter up on Monday just like I said I would :) But sorry to disappoint some of you who were waiting for Embry's POV. Next chapter WILL be his, and that chapter should be up later in the week.**

**School starts again tomorrow, after a three-week exam break :( My semester isn't as hard as the last one, so hopefully that means more updates. Next chapter should be up Thursday. Maybe sooner if you review :)**

**Review please, and I love you all**

**PYFITW**


	13. 13: Beach Walks

**Thanks to: XoXMaximumculleNNoN, toxic petals, TheDarkSecretsOfFablehaven, RealLifeWolfGirl, Charm1997, and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Okay, fine. But really I'll take over from here. You guys go to the beach or something," Clay said and nodded his head in the direction of the beach. I raised my eyebrow at the man and then turned to look at Embry. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, but we're taking Kolby," I said, not wanting to leave my shy friend. Kolby's face lit up with happiness and he jumped out of my arms, probably racing to get on his coat.

"You're a miracle worker. That kid never talks," Ava shook her head in disbelief. I shrugged and quickly ran to the diner where my coat and shoes were.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beach Walks**

August 27, 2020

"_And with every breath I take I pray you'll find, that I'm the boy you can't get off your mind_" Chase Coy — Never Had the Courage

"You and Tria seem to be hitting it off," Clayton whispered to me once Tria left to put her shoes on. I stared after her, wanting to follow but also knowing that it would be pointless too. What would I say if I stood behind her as she put her shoes on? If she were little I could've helped her put her coat on. Or if we were dating I could've been a gentleman and helped.

I cringed remembering Tria had a perfectly good boyfriend back in Victoria. I couldn't go thinking she looked cute or beautiful because she was taken. I wasn't going to make her break up with her boyfriend.

"You think?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Most of the children had wandered of to where Ava had started a game of Twister, leaving Clayton's imprint Cassie. Cassie knew all about the wolves and imprinting. Jared didn't want Cassie to learn about all of the tribal crap until she was "of age." It didn't work out that way because Cassie had found her mothers notebook of all the secrets of the pack. Cassie also knew that Clayton was _her_ wolf, taking that to her advantage.

"She's your imprint, right?" Cassie asked while looking up at me. Cassie knew not to tell anyone about the wolves, so her question had come out as a whisper. I heard the door to the restaurant open again, announcing Tria's return, so instead nodded an answer to the child while putting a finger up to my mouth. Cassie nodded with a wink and grabbed Clayton's hand, pulling him over to the Twister game.

"Are you ready?" Tria asked from behind me. I turned around to see her holding Kolby's hand, both of them dressed in a raincoat and boots. Even in something that was usually unflattering, Tria looked stunning. It was hard not to gape at her each time my eyes fell upon her body. She was so... perfect.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said with a shrug.

**...**

"I still find it amazing how you got Kolby to talk." We were walking down the beach, Kolby running full speed ahead of us. The rain had stopped, leaving the air with that scent. It was beautiful, not that I could call anything beautiful with Tria walking beside me.

"Yeah, I'm amazed too," Tria said with a laugh and looked down at the ground when she noticed I was staring at her. I had to stop doing that. It wasn't normal for someone to state at a taken girl with such intensity. I looked down at my shoes.

"So tell me about yourself," Tria said after a minute of silence. I looked back up from my feet and into her gaze, seeing her green eyes shimmering with curiosity. One side of my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Well what do you wanna know?" I asked, peering my eyes from hers and looking straight ahead. Kolby had stopped running and was kneeling down, probably picking up rocks or shells.

"I don't know, anything. Any siblings?" she asked, again making eye contact. Hadn't I read somewhere before that eye contact was a sure sign of attraction? No, that couldn't be right. Tria was dating _Brian_.

"Nope, it's always just been me and my mom." That was kind of a lie. Jacob and his sisters were technically my half siblings, but it wasn't right to tell someone you don't know very well personal things like that. Even if they are your soul mate.

"Your turn, ask me a question," Tria said with a chuckle. I looked down at her again and noticed how close we had become since we had started walking down the beach. We had started a couple feet away and ended with barely an inch between our hands. I was tempted to grab her hand, but that wouldn't be right.

"Oh we're playing the question game, eh? Well what's your favorite color?" I asked lamely just as our hands brushed together. I watched as Tria's eyes widened, meaning she felt the shock too. Did she feel the connection I felt?

"Uh, brown," Tria said slowly, as though she had to find the words before she said them. Again our hands brushed together and I closed my eyes as that familiar feeling shook my body. This time, Tria's hand didn't flinch away but instead flinched forward, making a few of her fingers tangle with mine.

"You sound like you don't know your favorite color," I laughed, my voice an octave lower than normal. This girl was going to be the death of me, I knew it.

"Shut up," Tria jokingly hissed, hitting her shoulder against my arm. My body reacted in it's own way, grabbing Tria's hand and interlocking my fingers with hers. Instead of pulling away right away, Tria seemed to relax as my hands grip tightened around hers. Seconds later she came to her senses.

"I have a boyfriend, Embry," she whispered and brought her now-free hand up to her chest. My heart dropped at the news I already knew, as though I had forgotten. _She isn't your, Embry_, my mind hissed. I closed my eyes and stopped walking.

"I know that, Tria," I said while taking a deep breath through my nose. Kolby had noticed we had stopped walking and was racing towards us.

"I was just telling you, so it doesn't seem like I'm leading you on. You're a nice guy and I want us to be good friends," Tria said, her eyes never leaving mine. I smiled to show her I was okay with being friends.

"You aren't leading me on, Tria," I said truthfully just as Kolby skidded to a stop on front of us. His light brown hair was windblown and his face was very red from running. Tria smiled down at the little kid immediately.

"You stopped," Kolby said quietly, taking a breath between each word. Tria laughed and jumped forward to grab Kolby's hand. The two of them both walked slowly in front of me.

"Wow ditched for a kid," I joked to myself, only to have Tria hear and turn around to make a face at me. I laughed quietly and ran up to Kolby's left side where Tria wasn't and took his other hand. Unlike usual, Kolby didn't flinch away from my grasp. Tria was crazy, being able to get Kolby to open up a little more. His own parents couldn't even get him to talk to Collin and Brady, his uncles.

We walked down the beach like that, both Tria and I holding one of Kolby's hands. Sometimes we'd pick him up off of his feet and swing him into the air, causing peals of laughter to sprout from his little mouth.

I couldn't help but hope Tria and I would become parents so we could do that with our own children. We would be the best parents ever, but that was only if we ever got together.

Suddenly I heard Tria's cell phone vibrate from within her pocket. When it didn't stop right away, I knew it was a phone call and could only guess who it was. I clenched my teeth together.

"Excuse me," Tria said quickly and flipped her phone open, pressing it to her ear right away. We continued walking.

"Hi Brian," Tria sighed into the phone, her face looking kind of annoyed.

_"Hey babe,"_ he answered on the other line. I flinched at the sound of his voice. He didn't _sound_ like a douche. I only wished he were a douche so Tria would leave him and fall into my arms.

"_What's up?"_ Brian asked after Tria's long pause. Tria sighed again.

"I'm working," Tria said calmly, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"_Doesn't sound like your working."_

"Well I am. I'm actually babysitting," Tria defended and looked over at me quickly. After that quick glance, Tria let go of Kolby's hand and walked over to the oceans edge.

"Where's Tria going?" Kolby asked me, his eyes focused on Tria's back.

"She's going to talk to her boyfriend," I answered the child and stopped listening to Tria's conversation. She deserved privacy.

"I thought she was your wife?" Kolby asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. I chuckled lightly and shook my head; I hoped Kolby saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I want you to be her boyfriend," Kolby pouted just as Tria's voice rose.

"I'm not cheating on you, Brian! Do you really think I'm that horrible?" Tria said loudly, her voice in an angry tone I had never heard her use before. _Was Brian accusing her of cheating?_ My hands started to shake lightly.

"I don't care what you 'feel is happening' because it's not. I'm faithful and I will be. I am not and will not cheat on you," Tria hissed into the phone, her voice quieter than before. I couldn't believe that Brian thought his own girlfriend would cheat on him with no evidence. Did he really have so little faith in her?

"Yeah well bye," Tria growled into the phone and stomped over to where Kolby and I were standing. She still looked pissed off, I noticed.

"Lets keep walking," Tria said calmly and grabbed both Kolby and my hand, interlocking her fingers with mine. My eyes widened and I looked down at the girl.

"What happened to 'I don't wanna lead you on?'" I joked, although I really wanted to know why she decided to hold my hand. Not that I was complaining, it was just surprising.

"Brian thinks I'm cheating on him, when I'm not, so I decided to do whatever the hell I want that _isn't_ cheating. I didn't want to hold your hand at first because he _would_ think of that as cheating, but it's not. We are two friends holding each other's hands. To hell with Brian's thoughts" Tria hissed and looked up at me, a large smile covering her face. Kolby had let go of Tria's hand and was running down the beach again.

"That's what I was trying to tell you at first," I teased only to have Tria roll her green eyes back at me. Her grip on my hand tightened and Tria started jogging, pulling me along. So she wanted to play, huh?

I dropped Tria's hand quickly and grabbed her hips, throwing her over my shoulders. Tria's squeals alerted Kolby who came running to save the damsel in distress. I laughed.

"Having fun yet?" I asked Tria, while Kolby jumped up and tried to grab her. Tria laughed and continued to flail her legs while punching my back. I chuckled again and put her back on her feet.

Tria's long, waving, dark hair was messed up and her face was red. Her lips were turned downward in a grimace and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Someday you're gonna pay, Bry," Tria said steely, shaking her head. Then her face fell completely neutral as did mine. She had called me Bry, just like when she was younger. Did she remember?

"Did I call you Bry?" Tria asked awkwardly, digging her shoe into the sand.

"Ha-ha yeah. No one calls me that?" I laughed back, brushing my hand through my hair.

"Well can I call you that? You know, like a nickname?" Tria asked and looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Of course," I smiled and ruffled her hair. Tria growled again and pushed my chest, making Kolby laugh. I could get used to it.

* * *

**Update: For all the reviews I got last chapter, I couldn't just not update. That would be a cruel and unusual punishment.**

**So how did you like the chapter? FINALLY ANOTHER EMBRY CHAPTER! And Brian, what about him? Tell me in a review.**

**So school started again and two of my classes are going to be such a bore. All the teachers do is blab on about their life, so I'll be doing so good thinking for this story during those periods. I'll probably have the next chapter up next week, going back to my one chapter per week schedule.**

**I'll try sooner, but I have grade twelve math so that means A LOT of homework :( Don't worry, one chapter a week I PROMISE. I'll inform you encase not.**

**Review please, and I love you all**

**PYFITW**


	14. 14: Strange Happenings

**Thanks to: Charm1997, RealLifeWolfGirl, toxic petals, Momo16 and twilight 208 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Someday you're gonna pay, Bry," Tria said steely, shaking her head. Then her face fell completely neutral as did mine. She had called me Bry, just like when she was younger. Did she remember?

"Did I call you Bry?" Tria asked awkwardly, digging her shoe into the sand.

"Ha-ha yeah. No one calls me that?" I laughed back, brushing my hand through my hair.

"Well can I call you that? You know, like a nickname?" Tria asked and looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Of course," I smiled and ruffled her hair. Tria growled again and pushed my chest, making Kolby laugh. I could get used to it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Strange Happenings

October 8, 2020

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Nessie asked me over halfway through gym class. It was a dull class, mostly our teacher drawled on the rules of basketball and then said we would take turns shooting baskets; Nessie and I still hadn't gotten a turn.

"Nothing at all," I said dully, yawning halfway through my answer. It was a Thursday afternoon before a long weekend, meaning everyone was antsy to get out of class and go home. We still had one class left after gym, but I was in no hurry to get home. My life consisted of two things it seemed, school and work. The days I didn't work I sat at home and read or watched a boring show on television. Oh, and I'd talk to Brian.

"We should have a sleepover tonight!" Nessie exclaimed with a large smile. Although we became great friends in school, Nessie and I had never hung out after school. Her statement startled me.

"We should, it'd be great to have a life for once," I chuckled. When I had lived in Victoria, my life was packed full. I didn't have a job, but I didn't have two soccer teams and a boyfriend. If I weren't playing soccer, being with Brian or at school, my life still seemed busy as hell. Living in Forks seemed to calm everything down a bit.

"Yeah, Charlie wants to meet you," Nessie smiled at me just as a basketball came flying from behind her. I was about to shout out to Nessie to watch out, but it was too late. I flinched backward as the basketball came inches towards my friend.

Without even turning around, Nessie grabbed the flying ball and hurled it back to the two boys who had accidentally thrown it. My eyes widened.

"So my house tonight?" Nessie asked, her eyes flicking to mine awkwardly. It was almost as if she was hiding something...

"Yeah sure your house is cool," I said with a nod just as our gym teacher blew his whistle to signal the end of class.

**...**

"Charlie this is Tria, the girl I told you about," Nessie introduced me to the older man sitting on the couch in her living room. Nessie's house was nothing like I expected it to be like. Nessie seemed like she should've been living in a mansion, but instead she lived in a two room, one floor house. Then again, she did live with her grandfather.

"Hello Tria. It's nice to finally meet you, after everything Ness has told me," Charlie said with a small smile. Charlie didn't look like a grandfather, in my opinion. Sure, he was slightly balding, but most of his curly brown hair was still there. He didn't look old enough to be a grandfather; he suited the "father figure" more.

"Come, let me show you my room," Nessie said quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling me down a narrow hallway.

We stopped at the last door on the left. Nessie's room was small, smaller than my own, but it held a lot of personality. The wall was crammed full of photos of her as a child and a few pictures of who I guessed to be her parents. All the pictures of her parents looked very old though, since they looked like teenagers. The picture that caught my eye was a very recent picture. Nessie was standing with a group of people whom I knew quite well; my "work family."

"You seem to know all of them pretty well," I said nodding to the picture of Nessie and the gang. The more I looked, the more picture I found of Jacob and some other boy I didn't know. Then again, Nessie did mention her and Jacob were best friends.

"Yeah, they're like my other family," Nessie said with awe, walking over to the picture I was looking at. It was also a recent one, Nessie was standing beside Jacob and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. It wasn't them who striked my attention, but the boy in the background.

I could've sworn it was Embry, but then again it didn't seem like him. I knew Embry to be a happy-go-lucky type of guy, but the boy in the picture looked severely depressed. He looked almost lost, in a way. His eyes didn't seem to show any emotion and he seemed overly tired. My heart dropped because I knew it was Embry.

"Is that Embry?" I asked and touched the boy in the picture. I turned to look at Nessie, who was looking at me with a strange expression; she nodded once.

"That was during his 'dark days' as we like to call it. They were bad days, but I think he's all-good now. I actually haven't talked to him in a while," Nessie said slowly and raised her eyebrows at me, her face still holding that strange expression.

"Yeah he's really happy now. I can't even imagine Bry sad," I said with a shrug and tried to think of a time when Embry had a not-happy expression on his face. I seriously couldn't think of one.

"You and Embry pretty good friends?" Nessie asked and went and sat on her bed. I followed and fell back onto her bed.

"I guess you could say that. He drives me home from work all the time and he's always at the diner. We're supposed to hang out soon, but we keep putting it off," I laughed and closed my eyes. I thought of Embry as one of my best friends. He was always funny and seemed genuinely interested in everything I'd say. He would even listen to me rant about Brian on a day-to-day interest. Embry and I even started holding hands all the time and giving each other small kisses on the cheek. These intimate gestures were all strictly friendly, but strengthen our friendship.

"Why do you keep putting it off?" Nessie asked and I sat back up.

"I dunno. Something always seems to come up," I shrugged. The truth was that something _did_ always come up, but I was kind of thankful for that. Although Embry and I were alone together a lot, I wasn't sure if I could hang out with him alone for a long amount of time. Something in the back of my mind would probably push me to cheat on Brian, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Well we should hang out with him today!" Nessie said enthusiastically and jumped off her bed, grabbing her phone off of the nightstand. Before I could say anything to stop her, Nessie was talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Hey Jake. What're you guys doing today?" Nessie asked Jacob. There was a short pause as he answered.

"Okay cool, well round up together Levi, Embry and others. Tria and I are coming over." With that, Nessie hung up the phone and jumped back onto the bed.

"We need to change, my aunt Alice taught me to change your clothing for every event in the day," Nessie said ecstatically. I groaned and sat up as Nessie bounced off her bed. My eyes followed her to her closet where she was pulling out random pieces of clothing. I couldn't help but moan in displeasure when I saw all the pink articles she was pulling out.

"You're just like my mother. We can change that," Nessie mumbled and threw me a turquoise tank top, a dark green cardigan and dark skinny jeans. I relaxed immediately.

"Those aren't too bad, right?" Nessie asked and I noticed she had grabbed clothing for herself too.

"No, these are fine. I was terrified you were going to make me wear pink," I laughed. Nessie giggled along with me and quickly left the room, giving me privacy.

I dressed quickly and looked in Nessie's full size mirror. Her clothing fit me perfectly and I had to admit I looked stunning in the colour. I was still examining myself when Nessie bounded into the room, looking great as usual.

"You look superb," Nessie smiled and took my hand, leading me over toward her vanity. Rows of makeup covers the small surface and I gulped in fear. I didn't really like makeup and only wore the minimum amount needed. A small stroke of black eyeliner on my top and bottom eyelids, mascara and cover up to hide my blemishes. Nessie noticed my fear and laughed.

"I'm only going to fix what you already have on. You don't need much makeup to be beautiful," Nessie said calmly and went to work on my face. She stayed true to her word and I ended up looking like I did my own makeup. I smiled.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked and went to sit back on the bed. Nessie had just finished the touch ups on her makeup and turned to face me.

"Excited to see Embry?" she asked with a wink. I groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Why does everyone think I like Embry or Embry likes me? We're just friends," I said defensively and sat back up. Nessie was laughing hysterically, her eyes tearing up from her laughter. I was not amused.

"Okay, okay. So you don't like each other, fine. And to answer your question, we're leaving now," Nessie said after she calmed down, her eyes still gleaming from the laughter. I made a sound of annoyance and hopped off the bed.

With Nessie behind the wheel, we made it to La Push in record time. I had been holding onto my seat the whole time, praying we wouldn't crash. I had told Nessie to slow down but she laughed, again comparing me to her mother.

"This is Jake's house?" I asked and stepped out of the car, pulling my hood up to shield me from the rain. The house we had parked in front of was big and if I hadn't known better, I would've never guessed a young person to own it. The house was hidden back into the trees and had an aura of magic surrounding it. It was as if it were pulled right out of a fairy tale.

"Yeah. It's nice, eh?" Nessie said and grabbed my hand, pulling us up the narrow walkway.

Seconds before we reached the house, the front door swung open to reveal a shirtless Jacob. I gawked at his muscular chest for a couple seconds before looking down in embarrassment.

"Jacob!" Nessie shrieked and ran into his open arms. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. I stood back as the two embraced.

"Just push through them and come on in!" I heard Levi shout from inside the house. I guessed he was talking to me and pushed passed the still embracing Jacob and Nessie.

"Hey!" Levi shouted once I came into view. He was sitting on a couch in the living room facing the front door. Like Jacob, Levi was shirtless. I again had too looked down in embarrassment after staring in awe at his muscled body.

"Hey Levi," I nodded back and took a seat beside him. I didn't notice Embry nor Leah around and my heart sunk. I was looking forward to seeing Bry.

"Don't worry, Embry will be here soon," Levi said as he draped an arm around my shoulders. It was a friendly gesture.

"What about Leah?" I asked. Leah and Jacob were practically inseparable.

"Leah had to work," Jacob boomed as him and Nessie entered the room hand in hand. The way Jacob explained why Leah wasn't there sounded almost like a lie. I had a feeling her absence had to do for a dislike of Nessie.

"The party can start now," I heard a voice sound from what I presumed to be the back door. Jacob and Nessie had settled down onto the love seat, his arm draped around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. I turned my head to see Embry enter the living room, followed by Quil, Claire and Clayton.

"Hello lovely," Embry said as he slipped into the seat beside me, his arm looping around my torso and bringing me forward to lean into his chest. I sighed and nuzzled my face into his clothed chest. I almost wished he was shirtless like Jacob and Levi.

"Hi Bry," I sighed again and looked up at my best friends face. He was looking down at me, his eyes gaping into mine. Like usual I couldn't look away, not that I'd want to. I loved looking into Embry's brown eyes.

"So long time no see, Ness," Embry said and turned to look at Nessie. I followed his gaze and watched as Nessie turned to look away from Jacob.

"Yeah I've been pretty busy, you know," Nessie said with a shrug. Embry nodded and looked back down at me.

**...**

Before long, it was time to leave. Nessie had told her grandfather she'd be home by ten and since I was sleeping over, I had to be too. I could tell Nessie didn't want to leave and neither did I. We were having too much fun.

Throughout the night we had played poker, _Uno_ and half a game of _Monopoly_ and it was very fun. I had never actually hung out with the gang, but I liked it. It felt like we were just a big family having fun together.

"I don't want to go home," I heard Nessie whispered to Jacob. I had just walked out of the bathroom when I heard their conversation. I stopped, before I turned the corner, and listened.

"I don't want you to go either, Ness," Jake whispered back to Nessie, his voice sounding muffled. His voice reminded me of Brian's voice when his lips were against my skin. I stopped breathing.

"I love you Jake," Nessie whispered and I heard a slight shuffle of feet and then the quiet sound of mouths moving together. My eyes widened. Jacob was dating Leah; he couldn't be kissing Nessie...

"Jacob, I love you as a friend. Not like that," I heard Nessie whisper after a few seconds. It was my queue to enter the room.

"Are we leaving now, Nessie?" I asked awkwardly, hoping my voice or face didn't give me away. I didn't want them to know I knew their secret.

"Yeah, go say bye to everyone," Nessie nodded towards the living room. I nodded quickly and hurried out of the room. I still couldn't believe what I saw.

"Whoa what the hurry?" Embry asked as I ran into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and stood on my tiptoes to lay a kiss on his cheek. I kept my lips on his cheek for a few seconds longer than usual.

"See you tomorrow for work right?" Embry asked once I let go of him. I nodded and smiled largely.

"Good," Embry whispered and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Within five minutes, Nessie and I were back in her car.

"I know what you heard," Nessie said calmly after we came into Forks. I pressed my lips into a straight line. "It's not what you think. Jacob and I have a weird relationship. Leah knows about it."

"And she doesn't care?" I said, my voice sounding a bit ruder than I wanted. Nessie slowed the car into a crawl.

"She hates me for it, but she knows she can't do anything about it," Nessie said with a shrug. "That's why she wasn't there today."

"I don't understand," I said truthfully.

"You don't need to. Just know that it's nothing. Never will I let Jacob leave Leah for me," Nessie shook her head. The rest of the ride was silent until we turned onto our street.

Something was out of place, I noticed. As we drove past my house, finally I noticed what was out of place. In front of my house was a car that wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't a stranger's car, though. It was a car I knew very well. It was a car I had my first kiss in, a car I had had sex in.

It was Brian's.

* * *

**Update: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! And please give your thanks to pinkrose14, my new beta :D**

**How did you feel about this chapter? I really like all of the feedback i got on Kolby, so I think you'll be seeing more of him :)**

**Review please, and I love you all**

PYFITW


	15. 15: Secrets Told

**Thanks to: toxic petals, Charm1997, RealLifeWolfGirl and Momo16 for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

Something was out of place, I noticed. As we drove past my house, finally I noticed what was out of place. In front of my house was a car that wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't a stranger's car, though. It was a car I knew very well. It was a car I had my first kiss in, a car I had had sex in.

It was Brian's.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Secrets Told**

October 8, 2020

_"It's true that I'm your silver shadow and you are always on my mind" _–The Cab, Can You Keep A Secret.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Nessie said quietly as she put her car into park. "Seriously, don't worry about Jake and Leah. They'll be fine."

"It's not that," I whispered, still shocked. I turned in my seat to make sure I didn't make it up, and sure enough Brian's car still sat there. It was glaring at me; it's headlights looking like eyes as it stared. I gulped.

"What're you looking at?" Nessie asked and looked in my direction. She wouldn't see what I saw. All she would see would be a car, while I saw so much more. Brian's car meant Brian was visiting. Not that I didn't want to see Brian... I just didn't want it to happen so soon.

"It's nothing," I shook my head and undid my seatbelt. Nessie didn't move, but instead kept staring at the car, trying to make sense of it. I didn't want to have to tell Nessie that it was Brian's car. She would ask why I wasn't happy that my boyfriend in town. She wouldn't understand. Heck, I didn't even understand.

"Whose car is that?" Nessie asked and slowly undid her seatbelt. I slumped back into the chair with a sigh. I couldn't lie nor could I magically make it seem like I was exuberant that Brian was in town. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Brian's," I said, his name tasting like poison on my tongue. _That has to change_, I thought. I couldn't be thinking rude things about my boyfriend, nor could my thoughts about him be sour. Especially since he was in town. It seemed that ever since I moved, I thought of Brian as a bad guy. I dreaded his phone calls and winced each and every time he was mentioned in a conversation. Truthfully Brian was a nice guy. He loved me and I was supposed to love him back. That was one of the problems, I didn't love Brian. I liked him, a lot sometimes, but I didn't love him.

"Your boyfriend?" Nessie asked and we both jumped out of the car. I nodded a reply to her and looked back at his car. It still sat there, I almost wished for it to be in my imagination.

"You don't seem very happy," Nessie stated. I winced as she spoke the words I knew she'd speak. I wanted to say I was happy, but God knows I wasn't. I was pissed off if anything. Brian couldn't just waltz on over to Forks uninvited. Of course he probably was invited, since I knew my mother and him talked on an almost daily basis.

"I am happy, he just didn't tell me. I'm shocked," I laughed with a shrug. I could practically hear my lie laced into every word and I was positive Nessie caught it too.

"If you say so," Nessie said and looked between her house and my own. "Do you wanna move this sleepover to another night? You probably want to go see your boyfriend." I froze. No way I wanted to go home anytime sooner than I had to. If I had to face Brian, it would be after I had sometime to relax and think about it. I needed to work up the fake impression of "love" I'd give him.

"No, no. I'll stay," I said quickly, grabbing Nessie's small hand and pulling her up to her house.

The next thing that happened I couldn't explain without sounding like a lunatic. It was as if someone had knocked me over the head and I had started dreaming. But that wasn't the scenario. I could still feel Nessie's hand in mine and I could still feel the small drops of rain falling down onto my face. I just couldn't see any of it.

Instead, I saw a short vision of Jacob and Nessie's embrace in the kitchen, but from Nessie's perspective. Before long the vision disappeared and my sight came back. Another thing that had changed was the fact that Nessie had leaped away from me, her eyes wide with fear as she stared.

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked, spreading each word apart as though it were it's own sentence. I was shocked and out of breathe. Things like that didn't just happen. I was either going crazy or Nessie somehow projected her thoughts into my mind. I was going to go with the latter, since Nessie seemed to know what was going on. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up.

"I'll explain inside," Nessie whispered in a rush, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. This time, no visions came with our skin-to-skin contact. I was thankful for that because I didn't think I could handle another vision.

"Charlie, what's Bella's number?" Nessie asked in a hurried tone once we had entered the house. I followed behind her into the living room where her grandfather lay on the couch. He looked slightly startled at Nessie's question.

"You saw her last, shouldn't you know?" he asked a sat up, putting the soccer game he was watching on silent.

"Well they moved again and she said you'd have the number," Nessie hissed, her voice reaching a tone I wouldn't dare use on my parents. Charlie looked taken back but picked up a pile of papers that sat on the coffee table. He pulled out a small slip in seconds.

"Why do you need her number?" Charlie asked as Nessie grabbed the number from his hand. Instead of answering, Nessie grabbed the phone that hung on the wall and stormed past me. Charlie looked at me with a curious face and I shrugged back, slowly following in Nessie's direction.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Brian was in town, Nessie had some magical power and I wasn't sure what was happening in my own mind. I stopped at Nessie's closed bedroom door. I listened to the conversation on the other line.

"No dad, we can't do that. She'll know all about it sooner or later anyways," pause, "Well since she can hear every word I'm saying right now, lying wouldn't really work the best." I took that as my queue to open the door. Nessie was sitting on her bed, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up. I slowly closed her door and stood with my back leaned up against it. So Nessie was talking to her famous father. That meant he knew about Nessie's strange power. I started to feel sick again.

"Okay, fine. Love you too," Nessie said quickly and hung up the phone, falling back onto the bed immediately.

"So do I get an explanation?" I asked and took a small step foreword. Nessie sat back up, her fingers massaging her temples.

"All I can say is I'm different and that what you 'saw' is something I can do. It's not really my place to tell you everything," Nessie said, her eyes showing the truth. I pressed my lips into a straight line and sat down on the bed, leaving a foot of space between the two of us. I didn't understand what she was saying. How was it "not her place" to tell me "everything." And what more was there to know? I wondered what other secrets she had hidden. I gulped.

"Different as in…?" I started.

"As in different. I would tell you, but it seriously isn't my story to tell. Because if I tell you about it then you'll piece everything else together and the fabric of the universe will fall apart. Not really, but still," Nessie sighed and fell back again, her hand reaching out to grab my forearm. Again my vision disappeared, but this time I didn't really see anything. Instead I felt a vast amount of emotions, the most potent one being "calm" and "relaxed." My vision came back instantly.

"It's okay, see," Nessie smiled, somehow sitting up again. My eyes were wide and I could feel my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. I inched further away. I was beyond scared and I wasn't sure what to thing about everything. Nothing seemed to make sense. What would I piece together? And whose story was it? I stared blankly back at Nessie, my whole body shaking as my heart flew.

"Aw, come on don't be scared. I won't harm you. Wait, your the first human I've shown, so I guess you might be impacted differently," Nessie stated only to have her hands fly up to her mouth in shock. It was probably my look that gave her a hint that she said something she shouldn't have. What on earth did she mean by "first human?"

"You're not human?" I whispered, my eyes looking around the room. What I was looking for, I couldn't be sure. Maybe demons, weapons of some sort or garlic. I couldn't be sure.

"No, but I seriously can't say anymore. Please change the subject, I'll answer anything I can," Nessie pleaded, her eyebrows scrunching up. I crossed my arms and looked down. To say I was freaked out was an understatement. I wished I had gone to see Brian instead of going back to Nessie's. At least Brian was human and wasn't able to put his thoughts into my mind. At least that's what I knew. I had to secretly wonder if everyone I knew had secrets like Nessie's. Was my boyfriend a warlock, my brother a demon hunter? I closed my eyes and winced when I thought of Embry being anything but human.

"Is this… Does this have to do with the Jacob and Leah thing?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. It was my subtle way of asking in Embry was like Nessie. Nessie and Jacob were best friends and Jacob and Embry were practically like brothers. If Jacob knew about Nessie's "condition" or had the same one, so would Embry. I gulped as Nessie closed her eyes, probably thinking of a way to explain everything without scaring my even more.

"Yes... Well no… Kind of. I dunno. Jacob doesn't know about it and I guess that's why I don't want to be with him," Nessie whispered, her eyes not really meeting my own. I had a feeling what she was saying wasn't totally truthful, but I wasn't going to say anything. I nodded once. I hoped she was telling the truth though. I wanted Jacob and Embry to be human, not some freaky creature.

"Please don't be scared of me Tria. I consider you my best friend," Nessie pleaded and I felt her eyes on me. I looked up and saw a sincere look on her face. I couldn't help but give her a half smile; it was a start. Even if Nessie wasn't human, she was still my friend. I pushed out a deep breath as my body relaxed. I was still terrified of the girl, but she was just Nessie. And she said she wouldn't hurt me, which I hoped was true.

"Can I show you something?" Nessie asked, putting up her hand. I guessed she wanted to "show" show me something. At least that time she wasn't taking me by surprise. I nodded once.

Nessie grabbed my hand, causing me to see her thoughts. The first thing I saw was Jacob tell her he loved her. Nessie told me, within her mind, that she loved Jacob more than any man. Her thoughts continued...

_"I love you too Jacob," Nessie whispered back to Jacob, her hand tightly wrapped around his. "But I don't deserve you."_

_"Why would you think that?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Nessie shook her head, tears falling down her face._

_"Leah has been here all along. She is perfect for you, not me," Nessie whispered. Jacob shook his head this time, one lone tear falling down his face._

_"You belong with me, Ness," Jacob whispered._

_"No, you belong with Leah. Don't listen to fate, listen to your heart."_

The vision ended like that. I turned to look at Nessie, only to see her eyes filled with tears.

"You really love him," I whispered and bit my bottom lip.

"More than anyone else," Nessie nodded, one lone tear rolling down her face. "But Jacob and Leah need each other. I love him enough to let him go."

"That's... wow," I said. I was speechless. I doubted I could ever do that for anyone. I didn't love Brian nearly enough to do something like that.

"Jacob and I may be made for each other, but he deserves someone ten times better than me," Nessie shrugged and wiped at her face. I grabbed her a tissue from her side table. I could almost believe that they were made for each other.

I wasn't one to believe in "true love," "soul mates" or "love at first sight." All of those things seemed to be something media uses to get young, lonely girls to fall for their products. Brian believed we were made for each other, but I knew we weren't. Even if there was such thing as soul mates, he wasn't mine. Jacob and Nessie seemed perfect for each other though. They almost made me buy into all that "love at first sight" mumbo-jumbo.

"But you guys still kiss," I wondered, shaking my thoughts out of my head. Nessie shrugged.

"That's something we can't stop. Jacob loves Leah, we all know, but we still long for each other. Sometimes a kiss helps to sooth our desires." Her last sentence got me thinking. I wasn't sure why my thoughts went straight to Embry, but they did. Maybe it was because of my schoolgirl-crush on him or something much bigger, but I thought about him. I wondered if one kiss would stop my mind from aimlessly thinking about him. I knew it wouldn't work though; I would probably just want more.

**...**

"Bye Ness," I said and gave my friend a small hug. I was still kind of uneasy, knowing Nessie wasn't human, but she was still my friend. I was kind of peeved that she wouldn't tell me what she was and the details, but I guessed that wasn't my business.

"See you later today," Nessie said and let go of me. I wasn't really looking forward to having Nessie join the group for dinner at the diner, but I couldn't really tell her not to come. I was really just looking forward to being with Embry and the gang, but I guessed one more person wouldn't matter. Even if she wasn't human.

I slowly crossed the street towards my house, Brian's car still looking like an omen. I had to face him anyways. With the whole Nessie situation happening, I couldn't find the time to create a fake aura of "love."

Most teenagers, faced with lack of feelings for their partner, would break up with the person. I, on the other hand, didn't even think about that option. I seemed to be stuck on the idea that I did still have feelings for him, I just had to awaken them by seeing Brian again.

Brian being in town had to mean something. It was fates way of telling me to stop the little girl crush I had on Embry from developing into something bigger. Someone was trying to tell me I had a perfect man and I had to stop thinking lowly of him. I had to love him.

Understanding Nessie and Jacob's relationship more kind of gave me hope that I could make Brian and mines better. If Nessie was able to resist Jake for the sake of Leah, I could resist Embry for the sake of Brian. I knew Brian longer, meaning he meant more to me. Even though I could feel more of a connection with Embry, I had to stay with Brian.

I hiked up the stairs to my house slowly, trying to put on a face that said "I missed you so much and I'm so happy to see you." I really didn't care if it wasn't true, because I was going to pretend I missed and loved Brian so much that I'd actually start to believe it. I had to believe it, for Brian's sake and my sanity.

I unlocked my door, hearing the quiet click on the other side. I paused and listened, barely hearing the television from inside my house. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello?" I yelled into my house after closing and locking the door behind me. I heard someone jump off the couch.

"Tria," Brian sighed and pulled me into his arms, attacking my mouth almost immediately. The first thing I noticed my how cold Brian was. I was so used to Embry's hot skin that I was shocked. Thinking of Embry made me feel guilty. Both guilty of mine and his touchy-feely friendship and guilty because I kind of felt as though I was cheating on Embry. I shook that thought out of my head immediately and deepened my kisses with Brian, moving my mouth more roughly around his. Embry had to stay out of the picture.

"God I missed you so much," Brian said after we pried our lips apart. I was out of breath and holding Brian's shirt between my clenched fists.

"I missed you more," I teased and unclenched my fists, resting my hands on either side of his face. Brian sighed and did the same, his eyes boring into mine. His blue eyes were nothing compared the Embry's brown orbs. I pushed that thought away.

"I highly doubt you could," Brian laughed and placed his lips gently on mine.

"Maybe you two should get a room," Terrance coughed rudely from behind Brian. Brian turned around and flipped my brother off, only to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Your brother hates me," Brian whispered with a laugh, his tongue tracing circles on my neck. I laughed back and picked Brian's head up, attacking his lips with my own.

I could tell my plan wasn't working already. Even having Brian physically in the room, my arms and legs wrapped around him, I couldn't feel the fireworks. All I could imagine was what it was like when Nessie and Jacob kissed, soul mates kissing. It was almost as if Brian was a mannequin that I felt nothing for. My stomach twisted.

"So what are we doing today?" Brian asked and carried me up to my room. His bags lay tossed on the floor, showing me he was also staying in there. That shocked me; my parents allowed this.

"Well I have work at four until eight," I whispered as Brian lay me down on my bed, locking the door before hovering over my body.

"Mmm right. I talked to your boss on the phone today," Brian hummed as he sucked on my neck. I closed my eyes as he continued. "She invited me to dinner tonight."

My eyes leaped open. Brian could _not_ come to dinner. That was out of the question. I didn't want him to meet the gang and I especially didn't want him to meet Embry. That would practically be like allowing a wife and a mistress to meet. I stayed quiet.

"Isn't that great?" Brian whispered. I could only nod as my inner thoughts screamed at me. I could almost guarantee this was Brian and my last weekend together.

**Update: WOW so a lot happened in this chapter, I know. She knows that Nessie isn't human, kind of knows that Jacob and Nessie are soul mates, and is starting to feel more and more for Embry. Oh and we finally met Brian.**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I know this chapter is all over the place, but that's because it was really hard to write. I still hoped you enjoyed it :) I'll try to update on Monday, but no guarantees.**

**Love you all for reading and reviewing and smiling at the cute parts, and getting various emotions at various different parts. Please review :)**

**PYFITW**


	16. 16: Body Explosions

**Thanks to: Charm1997, Momo16, RealLifeWolfGirl and ImNotCallingYouALiar for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

My eyes leaped open. Brian could _not_ come to dinner. That was out of the question. I didn't want him to meet the gang and I especially didn't want him to meet Embry. That would practically be like allowing a wife and a mistress to meet. I stayed quiet.

"Isn't that great?" Brian whispered. I could only nod as my inner thoughts screamed at me. I could almost guarantee this was Brian and my last weekend together.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Body Explosions**

October 9, 2020

_" Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, and when it's time, you'll know_" —Katy Perry, Firework.

Brian's car finally came to a stop as we reached the restaurant. The awkward silence that had consumed our car ride was killing me but I didn't want to talk. I quickly undid my seatbelt.

"Hey, are you angry?" Brian asked and grabbed my arm as I turned to open the door. I turned back to look at my boyfriend.

"No, why would you ask?" I lied, praying he wouldn't catch my lie. Of course I was angry. First Brian comes to my house without telling me, and then he intrudes on my dinner with the gang. I bite my bottom lip.

"You didn't say anything the entire ride," Brian, said, his face dropping as he spoke. Brian looked hurt, his icy blue eyes full of sorrow. Could he feel that my heart wasn't with him anymore, that I didn't love him?

"Well neither did you," I said with a shrug. Brian's face lightened a little, a smile growing on his lips. I faked one back and leaned in to kiss him good-bye.

Instead of just a peck, Brian's lips devoted mine, his body pressed against mine in the small car. I kissed him back, still trying to feel him again. I couldn't; he was lost.

"God I love you," Brian whispered against my mouth and then jumped back into his seat. I nodded back and waved him off.

"See you soon," Brian yelled as he drove off. I grimaced back, hoping he couldn't see my expression through the rain.

As I walked towards the diner, I noticed Embry's car parked amongst the few other cars in the lot. I felt my heart speed up just at the sight of his car. Dinner wasn't for five hours, why was he early? My face held a large smile as I opened the door.

"Tria's here!" I heard a small voice shout from behind the small counter. Kolby jumped out and ran full speed towards me, his arms hugging my legs tightly.

"Hey Kolby," I smiled down at the boy, crouching down to see him. Kolby blushed and hid his face, once again turning into a shy little boy. I wouldn't have it, so I picked him up in my arms and spun in a circle.

"Let me down, Tria," Kolby giggled as I set him on his feet. He was still laughing as he ran off. I smiled to myself and turned to take my coat to the kitchen. As I turned, I bumped into Embry's warm body.

"Embry," I sighed into his chest, wrapping both of my arms tightly around his torso. I felt Embry sigh too as his arms encircled my body and his head fell down to rest on mine.

Having Embry close made me forget all about my other worries. It made me forget about Brian and Nessie. I sighed again.

"You guys seriously need to get a room," Levi chuckled from behind me. I felt my face heat up as I jumped out of Embry's embrace.

"Shut it," Embry growled and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to his body.

"You're stuck with us tonight. Claire's sick with the flu and Ava has a date with some jerk," Levi nodded towards me. I tried to hide my happiness after hearing the news. Sure, I loved working with Claire and Ava, but Embry was the best thing since colour TV. I smiled up at him.

"That's fine," I shrugged and looked away from Embry's face. It was wrong that I felt a connection with him when I didn't even feel one with my boyfriend of a year. I let go of Embry's warm hand and skipped to the kitchen.

Emily was in the kitchen with the two cooks, Eve and Martin, and Kolby's mom when I entered. Like always, a large smile was plastered against her face and it seemed to widen as her gaze fell upon me.

"Tria so glad you could make it! I wasn't sure I'd be able to pry you away from your boyfriend," Emily winked and rushed over to me. I heard Embry enter the kitchen just as Emily ran over.

"So that's who dropped you off. How is lover boy?" Embry asked, his voice taking a bitter tone I hadn't heard him use before. I shrugged.

"Oh we'll see later, he's joining us for dinner," Emily gushed, her voice happy as usual. My face dropped into an even more displeased expression as I tied up my apron.

"Are you serious? First Nessie, Jacob and Leah at the same table and now we're throwing the boyfriend into the picture. This is going to be one hell filled dinner," Levi exclaimed as he entered through the swinging doors. Why he was comparing Brian and I to Jacob, Leah and Nessie, I had no idea. Emily hit her son over the back of the head.

"Be nice Levi," Susie hissed from behind me. I couldn't really see the resemblance between Kolby and his mother. While Kolby was adorable, his mother was gorgeous. It was hard not to gawk at her beauty.

"Everyone out of the kitchen!" Emily said loudly, herding us all out. Levi, Embry and I followed her orders and started our shift.

**...**

Work went by to fast for my liking. I would've much rather serve random strangers than sit through a dinner that was such to be awkward as hell.

As the restaurant emptied out, Embry and I stepped back into the empty kitchen to rid our selves of our aprons. It was really the only time we had been completely alone that night.

Work wasn't ever super busy, but we always had something to do. Whether it was taking orders, clearing tables, serving, cooking... we always had our hands full.

"Happy work's over?" Embry asked and leaned against a counter, his brown eyes watching as I tried to untie my apron from behind.

"Not really," I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair. My apron still wasn't coming undone and Embry had noticed. As Embry's hands brushed my hair away from my neck, I felt his warm fingers linger on my soft skin. I shivered as his hands swiftly untied the knot, his fingers trailing my skin. I couldn't help but lean backwards into his body.

"Don't tell me your one of those workaholics," Embry laughed and let the now unknotted apron fall to the floor. He didn't make a move though, and my body was still leaned against his. Very slowly Embry's arms wrapped around my body, his hands grabbing mine. It was such a little gesture, but it was so full of feeling. I let my head fall against his chest.

"Ha-ha no. I just don't want to go to dinner," I said quietly as Embry's head dipped down so he could bury his head in my hair. My entire body felt on fire. I was sure to the outside world we looked like the perfect couple. Our stance was one that could be seen on an engagement ring store flyer, or a wedding pamphlet. I closed my eyes.

"Why not?" Embry asked, his words coming out muffled as he left kissed in my hair. I melted even more and turned my head to look up at him. It was a bad move on my part because after I moved, our faces were inches apart.

I couldn't look away as Embry's brown eyes bore into mine. They were so full of life and emotion. I had to wonder what he saw as he looked into my eyes. It couldn't have been as perfect as what I saw.

"Because it's going to be awkward," I whispered, my eyes accidentally flicking to look at Embry's lips. Even with one quick glance I could tell they were soft. Soft and warm, like the rest of his body. I found myself longing to taste them.

"Why?" Embry whispered back, his nose suddenly brushing against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth; it smelt like peppermint. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between our lips in one swift moment.

I hoped it would be like Nessie and Jake's kisses, something to put off the longing for a little while. I knew it was the moment we made contact.

I hadn't really planned what was going to happen, well I didn't _plan_ on it happening at all, but I thought our lips would touch and it'd be over with. I was wrong.

I was right about them being soft and warm, I found that out right away. I think it was the warmth that caused me to deepen the kiss, standing onto my tiptoes to reach them easier.

Now the feeling, that was almost impossible to describe. I felt fireworks; no I felt nuclear bombs go off inside of me. My entire body heated up to 100 degrees and it felt like I had just drunk six Red Bulls. I had wings, I was flying.

At it's own accord, my hand freed it's self of Embry's and landed on Embry's cheek. His free hand went to the back of my head, not allowing me to move back if I wanted to. Not that I ever would; I never wanted my lips to leave his.

"Tria, your boyfriend... whoa," Levi exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. My eyes shot open at the same time Embry's did and we both jumped back. I fell backwards into the counter, hitting my ribs hard against its side. I could tell my face was as red as Mars without even looking in a mirror. I could feel my embarrassment oozing in my veins. Weirdly I didn't feel guilty for cheating; actually I felt the best I had felt in a long time. I quickly wiped my smile off of my face.

"This isn't what it looks like," I stated, and motioned between Embry and I. Embry nodded viciously. I could tell he was as happy as I was because his smile kept escaping from it's hiding place. I bite my bottom lip to keep my smile under control.

"And I'm Gandhi. Seriously I don't care about you twos love life. But Tria your boyfriend is here and I came looking for you. And a good thing I did," Levi nodded and his eyes looking between Embry and I, a smirk on his face. I blushed even deeper and looked away. Embry wrapped his arm around me, he had somehow appeared beside me, and pulled me into his chest. I felt at home again.

"Just tell Brian that Tria is cleaning up in the bathroom. We'll be out shortly," Embry nodded to his friend.

"Sure dude. And good job," Levi nodded back while motioning to me. Embry's smile grew and he looked down at me. I heard the door close behind Levi.

"That was some kiss," Embry whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. I turned my head to look at him.

"We can't do this," I whispered, my heart wrenching as I spoke. Embry nodded, a smirk on his face as his did so.

"Of course not," he laughed, leaning down to peck my lips. I felt my face blush.

"Really Embry," I said, a little louder this time. I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't go behind Brian's back. He loved me and deserved better than to have his girlfriend cheating on him. I slid out of Embry's embrace.

"Why?" Embry asked, his face filling with hurt. I frowned and shook my head, grabbing one of Embry's free hands.

"I don't want to cheat on Brian," I whispered. Embry nodded.

"But you already did."

"Yeah and I don't want to anymore," I hissed, my eyes hard. I softened up a bit when Embry bit his bottom lip and nodded once. He looked cute while he did it and I almost wanted to forget Brian and kiss him again. Instead I pushed away and almost ran out of the kitchen.

"Brian!" I yelled, fake enthusiasm seeping through my veins. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend immediately.

"Hey babe," Brian said and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I didn't feel even a little spark. He was nothing to me anymore. "Peppermint." Brian smiled down at me and licked his lips. My eyes widened; he could taste Embry's lips on mine. I froze.

"I can see you can taste the mints on your girlfriends lips. I guess she's the one stealing them all at the end of the day," Emily joked, saving me from my lack of words. I smiled and looked down sheepishly.

"I'm Emily," Emily said and stepped forward, taking Brian's hand in her own. Brian introduced himself back and then towed me into the dining area where everyone was waiting. I felt like I was going deeper into the dragon's den, where I'd be eaten alive. I gulped.

* * *

**Update: OMGOMG, I know I know. So this chapter was not planned to happen AT ALL but my characters seem to have a mind of their own. So now Tria and Embry have kissed, but in no way does that mean life is going to be perfect. LOTS of drama still ahead. If you want a hint just tell me you do in a review and MAYBE I'll give you a **_**little**_** hint : p**

**Anyways, next chapter will be the dinner which I have to tell you now... it's gonna be awk-ward. I'm thinking of splitting that chapter into two POV but eh I dunno. Tell me if I should. If not, it'll just be Tria's.**

**So tell me how you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating on Monday. I was very busy on the long weekend. Please review and I shall send you my love! Next chapter will be up ASAP because the idea I have in my mind for it is superb! I think you all will enjoy it **

**PYFITW**

**PS: please send hope to those in Libya. They need it more than ever!**


	17. 17: Fights and Kisses

**Thanks to: Charm1997, Momo16, ImNotCallingYouALiar, Jenny, luve2danse and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"I can see you can taste the mints on your girlfriends lips. I guess she's the one stealing them all at the end of the day," Emily joked, saving me from my lack of words. I smiled and looked down sheepishly.

"I'm Emily," Emily said and stepped forward, taking Brian's hand in her own. Brian introduced himself back and then towed me into the dining area where everyone was waiting. I felt like I was going deeper into the dragons den, where I'd be eaten alive. I gulped.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fights and Kisses**

October 9, 2020

"_I don't mind that you're not here. And who's to blame?"_ — PlayRadioPlay, Elephants as Big as Whales.

"Why don't you introduce your boyfriend?" Emily said lowly as she leaned over Brian. We were seated around one of the restaurants tables; the usually bustling group quiet. Everyone was staring at Brian and how his arm was carelessly thrown across my shoulders. Everyone was sharing the same awkward expression as they stared, well besides Emily who was constantly smiles. Levi had a look of amusement on his face, but he wasn't looking at Brian. Levi's smirk grew as I glance quickly at him, my eyes flicking to Embry shortly after.

_Embry_. Now Embry wasn't looking at Brian or me. Instead he was turned around in his chair, staring aimlessly out the giant window that sat there. I could just see his profile. He looked deep in thought, hurt and angry, if someone can look all those emotions as the same time. I nodded to Emily's statement and cleared my throat.

"Uh, everyone this is Brian. Brian this is everyone." I didn't speak nearly as loud as I usually did. It was like my first dinner with the group again, except ten times worse. No, make that ten _thousand_ times worse.

"Oh come on now, Hun. That's no way to introduce your boyfriend. Everyone, this is Brian. Brian, this is..." Emily went on to say everyone's names. I didn't bother to listen, but I glanced at everyone as they mumbled their "hellos" to Brian.

Emily didn't need to introduce herself or her husband Sam, so skipped over to my other side. Kolby hid his face in his arms as Emily called his name, his small hand tightening around mine. Susie looked utterly bored as she waved to Brian, her face sharing no emotions. Noel's face was almost identical to his girlfriends, except he didn't even wave to Brian. Clayton and Cassie were too engaged in a conversation to look up, both of them placing a hand in the air to welcome Brian. Next was Vivyan, who actually said her "hello" out loud although she didn't look very pleased. Paul was next, and he glared. No wave, no nod and not even a fake smile, just a glare.

Across the table sat Nessie, Jake and Leah. Nessie smiled widely at Brian, the first heartfelt welcome he had gotten.

"I'm Nessie, also known as Tria's best friend," Nessie spoke, her smile gleaming like usual. While Nessie spoke, I glanced at Leah who was mouthing everything Nessie said, her expression one of dislike. Jacob had also noticed and nudged her to stop. She didn't.

Next came Levi and his younger sisters Morgan and Jesse. While Jesse and Morgan both blushed and blinked rapidly at Brian, Levi just laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a full out, room shaking laugh. I felt my face heat up as Levi excused himself, still laughing as he left. Jared and Kim, parents to Cassie, both muttered low welcomes, barely glancing up at their food.

Last, but not least, was Embry. He was seated as far away from me as possible, still looking out the window. I wished to be seated beside him, his warm hand enveloping my small one. I frowned.

"And lastly, is Embry," Emily smiled. Embry's head twisted to the side, his eyes going directly to me. I couldn't look away as he did. I gulped.

"Hello," Embry spoke, his voice low and menacing. His eyes flickered to where Brian sat beside me, his jaw clenching as he did. Brian's hold on my shoulders tightened.

"Nice to meet you all," Brian mumbled, looking down at me. He didn't look happy, not one bit. I rolled my eyes and stabbed a piece of pasta with my fork.

"So tell us about yourself Brian?" Levi asked, finally back from calming down. I looked up from my dish of food and saw a bemused expression still on his face. I swallowed the food in my mouth and prepared for a battle.

"What's there to tell? Shouldn't Tria have told you everything already?" Brian asked, bringing me closer to his body. I glared up at him. _That's a bit cocky to think_, I wanted to say but knew I it wouldn't turn out well. I bit both of my lips to keep the words from escaping.

"No, actually. I don't know anything about you," Paul said truthfully. Brian glared at him.

"Well I can see why. Your too old for Tria to be hanging out with," Brian shrugged and plopped a piece of lettuce into his mouth.

"I'm not much older than you, kid. And anyways, Tria helps baby-sit my kids," Paul said, his tone as rude as Brian's had been. An awkward silence filled the restaurant afterwards.

"We've been dating for just over a year," Brian said after five minutes of silence. I looked up at him, confused why he'd randomly say something like that. I followed Brian's gaze, which was directly on Embry. Embry was looking back, his eyes slits as he glared.

"That's cool," Embry spat. I could've sworn his hands were starting to shake.

"Well anyways," Nessie sang, clapping her hands together. Leah snorted and covered her mouth, probably hiding a laugh that was underneath.

"How is Victoria?" Sam asked, changing the subject. Brian shrugged.

"It's good. But I miss my babe being there." I kicked Brian from under the table, glaring at me. Brian looked back confused. No one said anything, the table falling silent again. I sighed and ate a bit more food, my stomach not really up to it.

"Why don't I learn a bit about you folks? Know what kind of people my girlfriends hanging out with," Brian said loudly, glancing at Embry as he said "girlfriend." I almost groaned.

"Well what would you like to know?" Morgan asked, still batting her eyes. Brian ignored the little girl completely.

"Levi, you dating?" Brian asked. Levi looked up surprised, only for his expression to turn smug seconds later.

"Why, you interested?" Levi asked, the entire table bursting into laughter. Truly, it wasn't that funny, I think it was all the awkwardness bursting through.

"Oh, so your gay?" Brian asked, his tone not jokingly like Levi's had been. The table went silent.

"Would there be something wrong if he was?" Paul growled. Brian looked scared for a second, until he replied.

"Well I dunno if I want my girlfriend hanging out with a fag. It might wear off on her and then wear off on me." I kicked Brian from under the table again, the time with more force. I was beyond pissed off. I knew I was going to burst soon.

"Well that's kind of ignorant," Cassie spoke up, her young face filled with anger. "My teacher is gay but he hasn't 'worn off' on anyone. You're rude." Kim and Jared stared at their daughter in wonder. She wasn't usually the one to talk back, especially to someone she didn't know.

Brian ignored her, just as he had ignored Morgan before. It was as if the kids weren't even there. I kicked Brian again. He didn't even look down at me that time, instead his eyes were on Embry while he held a smug smile.

"What about you Embry? Got a girl?" Embry didn't answer Brian, but instead glared. If I were Brian I would've been terrified.

"I thought not. What kind of a girl would want a guy named Embry?" I wouldn't take it anymore. Pushing away from the table, I stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I knew Brian would follow.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled once Brian entered the kitchen. I was beyond angry, I was furious. No, I was like a volcano already spewing out lava onto the tiny village below. I clenched my fists into tight balls.

"You're yelling at me? Your 'friends' are the bad guys here," Brian yelled back, raising his hands into the air. I laughed.

"Actually you started the whole thing? You threw the first grenade," I hissed and turned away from him. I was too angry to deal with him. Too angry to deal with the ignorant, sack of lard I called a boyfriend.

"Don't turn your back on me," Brian hissed, grabbing my shoulder. I turned around swiftly and pushed him away. Brian wasn't expecting it so he fell to the floor with a smash.

"Don't even think about telling me what to do," I hissed, "And don't you dare touch me."

This time, Brian was speechless. He didn't get up from the floor, nor did he make a move to. Instead he just sat there, looking like a cowardly animal.

**Embry**

"Well he's a bigger dick than I expected," Levi laughed as Tria stormed out of the room, her ass of a boyfriend following her. No, he wasn't even as ass; that gave donkeys a bad name. He was a lowlife, piece of shit that didn't even deserve his own hand. My shakes sped up.

Calm Embry, calm, I thought to myself.

"Language Levi," Emily warned, glancing at the young children at the table. That calmed me down a bit. I had to be calm for Kolby's sake, and Morgan and Jesse's sake. They didn't know about the wolves and I didn't want to burst into a giant one, causing turmoil within the family. I took another deep breath.

"_What the hell was that?" _Tria yelled from within the kitchen. Everyone fell silent; all conversations pausing.

I had never known Tria to be one to yell. She seemed to be very put together, her emotions always staying on track. My mouth fell open in shock; my body starting to shake. _Brian_ had made her angry, _he_ had upset her.

"_You're yelling at me? Your 'friends' are the bad guys here,"_ Brian yelled back, causing my shakes to deepen. He wasn't allowed to yell at her, no one was. I heard Tria laugh sarcastically.

_"Actually you started the whole thing? You threw the first grenade,"_ Tria hissed. I still couldn't believe how angry she was, and how much I wanted to punch Brian in the face. I might've been going a bit far, but I wanted the boy dead. He was rude, obnoxious and did not deserve my Tria. I clenched my hands into tighter fists.

"Don't turn your back on me," Brian hissed back.

"Don't even think about telling me what to do. And don't you dare touch me," Tria growled back. I froze, he touched her? If I saw one mark on her body, he was dead. No more then dead. I was going to kill him, and then stalk out his ghost and get the ghost busters on his ass.

Next this that happened shocked everyone at the table who was listening to the exchange. With a bang Brian fell to the floor after Tria pushed him. My fists unclenched when Tria left the kitchen, Brian only a few steps behind her. He looked defeated, almost embarrassed. I was happy my girl had harmed his pride.

"Hey sorry about before," Tria whispered to Emily before she sat down, Brian taking his seat between Emily and Tria. I hated him for taking my seat beside Tria, where I belonged. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So are we actually going to have a conversation _without _rude comments?" Levi asked and stretched his arms above his head. Levi was always laid back and usually liked everyone, but I could see his dislike for Brian. I could tell no one actually liked him.

"You started it," Brian hissed and stared Levi down. I snorted at his comment; wasn't it a bit third grade? I wondered why Tria was with him in the first place.

"I may have started it, but I wasn't being _rude_. I never knew laughing was a crime," Levi laughed while Sam shot him a silent warning. Levi, being the free spirit he was went on. "Anyways, I was laughing at a little inside joke I'm in on." Anyone who wasn't blind would've noticed Levi glance at Tria and then at me, his smile widening.

"Boys," Emily warned. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at the whole ordeal. Everyone was holding in his or her laughter, but me. I hadn't looked away from Brian since he had arrived, my glare probably very frightening.

"Yeah can we please change the subject to something else? Like the weather?" Tria asked, her voice very quiet. I torn my glare from Brian and glanced at Tria, my heart filling with sadness.

We had kissed, _we had kissed!_ I don't know how it happened, but it did. I had the best feeling in my body as our lips met. When Tria had moved her hand to my face I couldn't help but move my hand too. And as our lips moved together in sync, all I could think was "this is so right." Of course all good things end and Tria jumped away saying she couldn't cheat on that slob of a boyfriend. My heart broke.

"Yeah, I agree with Tria," I said loudly as I looked away from Tria.

"Well how are you liking the weather _boyfriend_?" Levi joked. Brian didn't take the joke too well and pushed out his chair, jumping to his feet.

"How would you like me to smash your face in?" Brian growled. All of the children started screaming right then and there, all crying for Levi's safety.

"Brian, follow me," Tria hissed and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, pulling him with a lot of force. I wanted to follow the two of them as they made it to the kitchen, but I stayed seated.

Instead of yelling like last time, Tria whispered angrily at Brian. Luckily I had my wolf hearing to help me listen.

"_What the fuck was that?"_ Tria hissed. I don't know what was scarier, the yelling or the whispering.

_"He was asking for it,"_ Brian said back calmly. I could only imagine Tria's face burning red as she got angrier.

The loud popping sound of a fist hitting skin sounded from the kitchen. I jumped out of my chair, worrying about Tria's safety, but stood my ground.

_"You were asking for it,"_ Tria hissed. So she had punched Brian? I smiled to know my girl did something like that. My smile dropped seconds later when I remembered her fist could be damaged.

_"Go home Brian, leave,"_ Tria whispered once more.

_"What does that mean?"_ Brian asked, his voice harsh.

_"It means go home."_ Tria emerged from the kitchen seconds later and took her seat at the table again. Everyone was quiet and I couldn't help bur see one lone tear falling down her cheek.

"Are you okay Tri?" I asked and quickly sat down beside my imprint. Tria quickly wiped at her eyes and nodded. I grabbed her right hand, which was still clenched, and softly felt for broken bones. There was nothing I could feel, which was a relief.

"Your hand seems fine," I smiled down at her.

"Yeah it just hurts," she whispered and finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry about everything." Tria repeated her apology louder after she looked away from me.

"He's a dick Tria, sorry but it's true," Nessie said, pressing her lips into a line. Tria nodded.

"I know that now." I brought Tria into my chest as she spoke, closing my eyes and burying my face in her hair. Brian didn't deserve Tria. She was so perfect and he... he wasn't even close. I sighed.

Small conversations broke out among the table, the awkward silence from before finally broken. I still hadn't moved my face from Tria's hair. I felt Tria started to tilt her head to look at me.

"Can you take me somewhere?" Tria whispered to me. I opened my eyes to look at her. Tria still didn't look happy, but that was understandable.

"Where?" I asked. Tria shrugged.

"Anywhere but home, please." I nodded back and pushed out my chair. Tria did the same.

"I'm sorry again," Tria said loudly as we left. I waved goodbye before we headed outside.

"So where are we going to go?" Tria asked as we passed my car. I grabbed her hand before answering, lacing my fingers through hers.

"Well I was thinking the beach, since it's nice out," I shrugged. It was very nice out. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared up, letting the stars of the night shine through. It was my favorite time of the day.

When I was younger I used to walk the beaches at night alone. My mother thought I was at home in bed, but I was actually out. I would walk bare foot under the moon, going wherever I felt like. Once I had found a secluded area of the beach that only a few of the locals knew of. I decided I'd take Tria there.

We walked in silence for the next ten minutes, the sound of the waves enough for conversation. It was beautiful to see Tria in the moonlight. Her face glowed and her eyes looked more alive. I couldn't help but stare at her face.

In the moonlight I could see the natural streaks in her dark hair. It looked outstanding as a soft wind blew it backwards. I reached out and tucked a piece behind her ear. I felt her sigh.

Finally we had made it to the spot I wanted. No one was there and the pile of driftwood logs I had made a bench out of was still there.

"I haven't been here for two years," I thought out loud as I sat down. Tria sat down beside me, resting her head on my chest.

"Why not?" Tria asked, her voice very dreamlike.

"I don't know."

"It's beautiful," Tria whispered and tilted her head to look up at me. I slowly picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"I haven't noticed," I whispered back and looked at Tria. How could I notice any other beauty when Tria was around? Tria closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder, her breath on my neck.

"Why not? It's hard to miss."

"Because I'm with you. I can't notice anything else," I whispered and put my finger under Tria's chin. I tilted her head to look up at me. I could feel my heart speed up as Tria blushed, her heart also as fast as a racecar. I placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm not that pretty," Tria whispered and blushed again. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face.

"I've never seen anything as gorgeous," I said truthfully. Tria's small lips smiled as she blushed even deeper. I could tell she was trying to look away from my face, but my hands held her in place. I rubbed my nose against hers.

I didn't say anything as I slowly pressed my lips on Tria's smile. I knew I should've closed my eyes, but I couldn't. I wanted to see her expression.

Tria's eyes also stayed open as she opened her mouth to meet my mouth. I couldn't get over how perfect she was. Nor could I get over the electricity that was flowing through my body.

I pulled away from Tria seconds later, resting my forehead on hers again. I could still feel her heart racing as her eyes closed.

"What did I do to get you?" Tria whispered with her eyes still closed. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"I was just asking myself the same question," I laughed. Tria laughed with me, her eyes opening again. It felt so perfect.

I moved again to place my lips onto Tria's, this time closing my eyes. I couldn't tell if hers were closed as her hands tangled into my hair, deepening the kiss. I darted my tongue to Tria's lips, moving it along the bottom as I asked for entry. Tria's mouth opened and our tongues met. The electric shock that flowed through me was enough to power a city.

As out tongues dances within each other's mouths, I couldn't help but examine the taste that was Tria. She had a sweet, almost candy-like taste to her. Beneath the candy taste, was an almost floral taste. I couldn't describe it with real words.

"You're amazing," Tria whispered as she pulled away, resting her head back on my shoulder. I smiled.

"You're perfect." Maybe even more.

* * *

**Update: So Brian is utterly screwed now, eh? I'm sure everyone is extremely happy about that :D and how was Levi? Do you like him? I'm thinking maybe after this story (which isn't for a loooong time) I could write about him? A short story though? Tell me in a review.**

**So now that the Brian drama is over, what's next? Tria needs to learn about wolves, imprinting, vampires... ect. And Tria needs to go visit her best friend in Victoria right? And where's Seth? And what about the Nessie-Jacob-Leah situation. Tell me your predictions in a review!**

**Love you all and I'll try to update Thursday! Loveee yoooouu! :)**

**PYFITW**


	18. 18: Ending It

**Thanks to: emgrgg, Kishasho123, Momo16, toxic petals, and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

As out tongues dances within each other's mouths, I couldn't help but examine the taste that was Tria. She had a sweet, almost candy-like taste to her. Beneath the candy taste, was an almost floral taste. I couldn't describe it with real words.

"You're amazing," Tria whispered as she pulled away, resting her head back on my shoulder. I smiled.

"You're perfect." Maybe even more.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ending it**

October 10 2020

The light, cloudless sky greeted me as I woke up. I had forgotten that I had fallen asleep beside my window while I waited for Brian to wake up. We had to talk, I had decided that as Embry had driven me home the day before. It wasn't fair to Brian or Embry to keep dating Brian. I had to end it.

"Look who's awake," my brother said, walking through the door of my room. I had fallen asleep as I watched the dark trees in the backyard, coming up with what to say to Brian. Throughout the night I had seen deer gallop through the trees, their eyes glowing in the darkness. It was majestic. I sat up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked groggily, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I felt dead, utterly and completely dead. I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep worrying about how to break up with you boyfriend of over a year.

"I just wanted to know what happened last night," Terrance shrugged and sat down beside me on the couch. Of course my brother would be wondering what happened. Terrance was one of those people that had to know everything, but I didn't really mind it. It was nice to have someone I could talk to about anything.

"I just fell asleep waiting for Brian to wake up," I yawned, not really in the mood to explain everything. What would I say anyways? "_Oh well I've never actually loved Brian, so it's kinda over. Oh and Embry and I made out."_ Yeah, that wouldn't go over to well.

"Talk? What kind of a talk?" Terrance asked, a cocky grin growing in his face. I pushed his face away.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, my question coming out a bit ruder than necessary. Lack of sleep and confusion with my love life brought on my cranky behavior.

"Yeah it does. Because if it's a talk about eloping with him, than I'm not letting you leave this room," Terrance laughed at his joke, but I knew what he was saying was truth. My brother's dislike for Brian was easily seen because he never hid it.

"I'm ending things," I said bluntly. My brother's jaw dropped; I guessed he didn't see that one coming. I felt uneasy inside after telling Terrance my plans. It was a sick, gut wrenching feeling. Saying something out loud practically put it in stone. I frowned.

"Did I hear you right? What brought this on? Does he need to feel the pain?" Terrance asked, his mouth twisting into a straight line as he thought of Brian upsetting me. That's a brother for you.

"Its nothing, I just don't think it's working," I shrugged. Terrance didn't need to hear about Brian's rude side, something he'd hold against the boy for life.

"It's Embry isn't it?" Terrance asked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. My face automatically reddened, not allowing me to lie.

"Why would you say that?" I said bashfully, looking downwards. Terrance just laughed.

No one was stupid; I had come to the night before. It was obvious that all of the people at the diner could see the attraction between Embry and I. I was just oblivious, telling myself Brian was the guy for me. Even Terrance, who hadn't even officially met Embry, could see the connection. I wanted to slap myself for not seeing it sooner.

"By the way, Brian's up," Terrance nodded to me as he left my room. I nodded back to my brother but stayed where I sat. My heart was beating furiously within my chest, the nerves from the night before amplified.

I truly didn't know what to say to Brian. Never had I broken up with a boy before, hell Brian was my first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first time. I didn't regret losing anything to Brian and I never would. Brian was great, almost everything I wanted in a guy. He was nice, funny, handsome and caring. He helped me through the roughest times in my life and I'd never be able to thank him for it. Brian held me while I cried, laughed when I laughed and sat through endless romantic comedies. Breaking up with him wasn't going to be easy.

And then there was my mom and what she'd say. She wouldn't be happy that I ended things, but she would get over it. I was her daughter and she couldn't blame me for growing away from Brian. He just wasn't made for me...

"Hey your brother said you needed me?" Brian asked as he stuck his head through the open door. He looked like a mess. I guessed he probably knew what was coming and that brought pain to me. I didn't want Brian to hate me and I didn't want him to be sad that I had moved on. I wanted him to still be happy.

"Yeah I do," I nodded and patted the spot on the couch beside me. Brian slowly walked towards it and sat down. I noticed that he kept his distance, not wrapping his arms around my body like he usually did. I almost missed it.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just saw... He just... Yeah," Brian looked down as he struggled to find the right words. I waited for him to finish. "You looked so natural there, almost like you belonged in that family. And when Emily was introducing everyone, I saw how your gaze lingered on him. I could see how much you wished to be sitting with him. It's not really a reason to be a jerk, but I was jealous. We don't even share a connection like that." Brian looked up at me halfway through his explanation, his tired, blue eyes staring deeply into mine. My heart squeezed to know that Brian had even noticed the connection, which he had noticed our lack of. I felt like a horrible person and couldn't help but quietly break down.

"I'm so sorry Brian, it's true. We're distant now and as much as it pains me to say it, it's not working. I don't feel it," I sobbed into my hands, not daring to look up at my boyfriend. I couldn't bear to see the pain I caused him to be showcased in his face.

"Don't blame yourself Tria, it was bond to happen. We're teenagers, we aren't meant for long distance relationships. It was going to happen, one of us would find someone else. You just happened to find him first," Brian calmed me, placing on of his hands on my head.

"I should've told you," I whispered and looked up at Brian. He was looking down at me, his eyes filled with tears. Brian didn't look broken though, utterly sad yes but not broken.

"It's too late for 'should haves' Tria. Friends?" Brian asked and stuck out his hand. It reminded me of the first time we met. I had fallen during a soccer practice and he had noticed. Brian ran to me and held out his hand. I remembered looking into his blue eyes and smiling. It was one of my first smiles in months.

"Of course," I whispered ad threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

The rest of the day I was a zombie. Brian left around noon, two hours after our talk, and I promised to visit him when I went up to Victoria next. After he left I stationed myself in my room, only leaving to go to the bathroom. I didn't feel like facing anyone. I didn't need to hear their sadness for the breakup, or their happiness for the breakup. I didn't need to hear anything.

"Dinner's ready," my mom said after pushing my door open. I was sitting by my window, staring at the deer that were nibbling the seeds we placed at the back of our yard. I turned to look at my mom.

"I'm not hungry," I stated. My mom shook her head and came and sat beside me, taking one of my hands in hers.

"You need to eat something," my mom said, her mouth pressed into a straight line.

"I'll eat tomorrow," I shrugged. My mom didn't look angry with me, like I guessed she would after breaking up with Brian. I thought she'd hate me because she loved Brian so much. I had thought wrong.

"Suit yourself," my mom shrugged and slowly left the room. She gave me a sorrow-filled look before closing the door behind her.

Before I knew it the sun disappeared and the moon jumped out. I was still sitting at my window, not having moved for two hours. The deer in my yard had long come and go, leaving the trees alone.

As I watched the forest below, I saw movement in the still trees. I thought maybe the deer were back, but instead a shirtless Embry appeared. From the look of it, he seemed to be jogging. He had his headphones stuck in his ears and a water bottle in his hand. I watched as he took a long swig of the water.

I wanted to open my window and shout out to Embry, but then again I didn't. I looked like utter and complete crap, and felt like it too. Instead I watched Embry as he started running again.

I feel asleep beside my window shortly after Embry left.

**...**

The next day I felt much better. Although it was a Monday, I didn't have school or work, which made my mood better. I also had a better sleep, my dreams consisting of the deer from the forest. They were galloping through the trees, leaping over logs and stones. It was peaceful.

"Nice to see you out of your room," Tawny sneered after I came downstairs. I ignored my sister and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Tawny always had to be the one to try to ruin your day. My day could very easily take a turn for the worst and Tawny was sure to be the one to do it. Terrance hit her over her head as she opened her mouth to say another comment.

We finished our breakfast in silence, no one mentioning Brian or the breakup. It made things a lot more peaceful than they would've been. Every so often someone would share a glance with someone else, both of them looking at me afterwards. Everyone was worried, I thought. They were worried I had dug myself back into the dark world Brian had brought me out of. They had thought wrong.

"Well I'm going for a jog," I said after I rinsed out my cereal bowl. My parents waved me off, both sighing in relief that I was going to do something, and Tawny scoffed at me like usual. Before I knew it I was running.

Since I had moved to Forks, I hadn't really done much jogging. My life revolved around work and school, and when I wasn't there I was on the phone. It felt nice to put my legs to work for once. I was given my legs to move and I hadn't been doing a whole lot of it. That had to change.

As I ran through the forest, I couldn't help but go down the path I guessed Embry had used. The path looked well used and it was very easy to maneuver in. It felt nice breathing in the fresh air as I ran, filling my lungs with the cold autumn breeze. It was beautiful out, even for mid-October. I couldn't believe I had stayed in my room when I could've been out in the rare fall sun.

Before long I came to the end of the path. I had guessed I had run a good two miles and decided it was time for a rest. I followed the path until it broken onto the highway, right across from a small parking lot. I noticed Embry's car was the only car parked. I quickly crossed the highway.

It was Embry's car, and I noticed it was unlocked. On a whim, I opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

I sat in the car alone for twenty minutes, letting my eyes rest as the fall sun warmed my face. It was the second day in a row that the sun was out and I was happy. I hadn't enjoyed it the day before.

"Tria?" Embry asked as he climbed into the car. I smiled and turned towards him, keeping my eyes closed.

"I'm asleep," I laughed and peeked through my eyes to see Embry without a shirt again.

"Sure you are, open your eyes," Embry laughed and I felt his hands fall on either side of my face. I opened my eyes.

Embry's face was inches away from mine when I opened my eyes, and I could tell he was studying me. Probably trying to find my reason for being in his car. I laughed.

"Hi Embry," I said once Embry dropped his hands. I grabbed them both with my hands, lacing my fingers through his. I felt at home.

"Wanna tell me what your doing here?" Embry asked and pulled our hand up to his mouth, kissing each one. I shook my head.

"Guess."

"To kiss me?" Embry asked and leaned in to peak me on the lips. I closed me eyes and hummed in pleasure, my smile growing bigger.

"Close enough," I laughed and pulled Embry's lips back to mine. I melted as Embry pulled me over onto his lap, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my fingers in Embry's hair, holding his face against mine as we kissed.

I didn't want to stop kissing Embry because it made me forget about everything. I couldn't remember what had happened the day before and I was content. Kissing Embry made it all perfect.

"Please tell me why are really you here?" Embry asked after he pulled back. I leaned my head down onto Embry's shoulder, keeping my eyes closed.

"I was on a jog and saw your car. Thought I'd surprise you."

"Best surprise ever," Embry whispered back, leaving kisses in my hair. I seriously could have forgotten anything at that moment. If I wanted to, I could've made myself think I was the Queen of England. It was heaven.

**Update: I was reading over my story and I remembered that I didn't want Brian to be mean, but that didn't really work out. I tried to make him seem better now because I felt bad. What did you think?**

**Also, am I going to fast with Embry and Tria? I had a lot of mixed feelings with this chapter, but I dunno. What'd you think?**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up later this week, if school allows it. I have a major math exam coming up and I will be quite busy with that, but I'll try.**

**Love you all and please review! It gives me confidence and makes me write faster :)**

**PYFITW**


	19. 19: Love Among Other Feelings

**Thanks to: Charm1997, Momo16, Crazybee3, WARNING-may contain nuts and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"Please tell me why are really you here?" Embry asked after he pulled back. I leaned my head down onto Embry's shoulder, keeping my eyes closed.

"I was on a jog and saw your car. Thought I'd surprise you."

"Best surprise ever," Embry whispered back, leaving kisses in my hair. I seriously could have forgotten anything at that moment. If I wanted to, I could've made myself think I was the Queen of England. It was heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Love Among Other Feelings**

November 20 2020

I think, smelt, spoke and felt Tria. She was the air I breathed, the sun of my earth. I couldn't think of life without her.

That's how I felt each and everyday I was with her. Ever since she had broken up with Brian, we were practically inseparable. We'd hang out almost everyday after she got off school and I'd see her when she was at work. I couldn't be any happier.

"You always have such a stupid look on your face now-a-days," Ava laughed as she walked into her living room, her face flushed from the cold that lay outside the door.

"Shut up," I whined and put my hand over my face. Ava didn't understand how happy I was; how happy Tria made me. Everything about my imprint made me a happier boy.

"When are you gonna ask her out?" Ava asked, sliding onto the couch beside me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not sure what she meant by the question. Weren't Tria and I already going out? I mean, we hung out all the time, shared kisses and _acted_ like a couple.

"Us girls like to be asked out, Em. Even if Tria doesn't say it, I'm sure she's waiting for you two to become official," Ava said matter- of-factly.

I still didn't understand. Tria never showed any concern about the two of us dating or not dating; she seemed perfectly content the way we were. But I guessed it made sense. Any girl would want the label on a relationship, whether to keep others girl's hands off of _their_ boys, or just to reinsure that he liked them. I felt stupid for not seeing that sooner.

"Wow, I feel stupid," I groaned and slammed my hand down on my forehead. Tria probably felt unloved or something and it was my fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Don't. Just ask her out soon or else she'll get tired of waiting. I know girls," Ava shrugged. She was right. I could just ask her soon and it would all be all right... Until I had to tell her about the wolves.

It was an unavoidable part of imprinting, telling your soul mate you were a wolf, and I was not looking forward to it. I really didn't care about telling her about being a wolf because I knew Tria could handle that well, but I wasn't sure how she'd take imprinting. I was still uneasy about the whole topic... All wolves were. To outsiders it seemed like we were forced to fall in love, and in a way we were. If I hadn't have imprinted, I probably wouldn't have waited for Tria. She would just be some random girl I saved when she was a toddler. I could've been happily married to someone my age, or still rocking the single life. It was the truth.

That's why I was afraid to tell her about imprinting. Tria wouldn't be happy to hear I was "forced" to love her, no girl would be. But truly I didn't think I was totally forced. Imprint or not, I was falling deeply in love with the girl. If I had wanted to, I could've ignored the imprint as Jacob had done. Tria and I could've gone our separate ways, but we didn't. The imprint kind of just showed us whom to fall for.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, dialing Tria's all too familiar number. As I waited for Tria to pick up, the dial tone deafening, I froze. I suddenly felt very nervous, as if my entire world relied on this phone call. It didn't, but it sure as hell felt like it.

_"Hi Embry,"_ Tria answered, her voice peppy and bubbly as she answered. I imagined a large smile on her small face and felt instantly happy. My nerves came back the moment I spoke.

"Hi Tri, what're you up to today?" I asked, whining at my shaking, nervous voice.

"_Uh, school. And then nothing. Why?"_ Tria asked, her voice quieter than it had been. I froze; did my nervous voice scare her. I imagined it probably did and felt horrible for it. Tria shouldn't have been worrying about why I sounded nervous; no she didn't need to be scared.

"Why do you sound scared?" I asked, although I already knew why. I loved it how my nerves disappeared as soon as Tria became upset. Her well being meant more than anything else in the world.

"_Because you sounded nervous," _Tria said, a laugh forming in her lips.

"Ha, well I am nervous. But it's nothing you should worry about. But let's hang out after school, you can help me get rid of my nerves," I laughed, my face turning red as I ran a hand through my hair. Flirting was one the things I wasn't the best as. No one taught you how to flirt, when to flirt and how much, so I usually guessed. I always felt like I was making a fool of myself when I flirted.

_"For sure." _I smiled widely, getting that tingly feeling I'm my stomach again. I wondered if the other boys got butterflies in their stomach when they were going to ask their imprint out. I seriously hoped I wasn't the only one.

"Okay cool. I'll pick you up after school. See ya later."

"Bye."

**Tria**

Snow had finally fallen in Forks. Apparently snow never fell as early as November. Everyone at school was excited for the small layer of snow, gushing all about. I had groaned the moment I had woken up to the whiteness.

I didn't hate snow, you couldn't hate snow and be Canadian, but snow meant something. It meant fall was officially over and that I wouldn't see rain for a long time. I just hoped winter wouldn't last as long as it did in Victoria. Snow also meant ice, which meant I would slip at almost any given time.

I sighed and slammed my curtains closed. I prayed that winter would be short, only lasting until the end of December but that never happened. At least in Canada. At home, winter would go on until March at the earliest.

My phone vibrated on my nightstand, informing me of a phone call. I guessed who it was before I picked in up.

"Hi Embry," I said, a smile instantly forming on my lips. Embry made me happy, sometimes a little too happy. Terrance would always make fun of the giant smile that constantly captivated my lips, but it only made me smile harder. I wasn't sure what it was about Embry that made me so happy, but it was something. Maybe the way he made me laugh, the way he seemed utterly perfect... I couldn't be sure.

_"Hey Tri, what are you up to today?"_ Embry asked, his voice shaking as he spoke. He sounded nervous, which made my heart jump up into my throat. Why was he nervous?

"Uh, school. And then nothing. Why?" I asked, my voice thinner than I wanted. I was scared of why Embry sounded nervous. It couldn't be about me, could it? I gulped.

"_Why do you sound scared?"_ Embry asked, his nervous voice taken over by a worried tone. It was funny how he could tell exactly how I felt over phone.

"Because you sounded nervous," I said, a small smile forming on my lips. The more I thought of it, the more stupid I felt for being scared. Of course Embry wasn't nervous because of me... that just wouldn't happen. It had to be something else.

"_Ha, well I am nervous. But it's nothing you should worry about. But let's hang out after school, you can help me get rid of my nerves,"_ Embry laughed and I guessed he had just ran his hand through his hair. He always did that when he was innocently flirting. I found it cute.

"For sure," I smiled. I swear if you could die from smiling too much, I'd be dead a million times already.

"_Okay cool. I'll pick you up after school. See ya later."_

"Bye."

**...**

"Isn't the snow great?" Nessie beamed as I sat down beside her in our first class of the day. Nessie's face was flushed, her eyes wide with excitement. She was well dressed for the weather, wearing a hat, parka and winter boats. I, on the other hand, wore my raincoat and rain boats. I didn't feel like turning into a snowman just yet.

"This isn't even snow. Just a thick layer of frost," I laughed and hung my coat on the back of my chair. Nessie laughed along with me, nodding as she agreed.

"Okay class, today we're starting a project that'll take us until the end of the week," Mrs. Norma, our English teacher, said from the front of the class. The class whispered frantically, excited to be starting a project instead of studying poems.

"You will look for a short story, poem, magazine ad or newspaper article written in Forks. Once you find it, I'd like you to dissect it and write it again, using your _own_ words. Marissa will pass the rubric and I'd like you to get to work, any questions?" she continued and dropped a stack of papers down on one of my classmates desks.

"Can we have partners?" one girl asked, only to be denied. Everyone groaned outwardly.

"Can Tria and I go to the library to search up articles to use?" Nessie asked loudly. Mr. Norma nodded, of course, and both Nessie and I escaped to the library. That's the great thing about being friends with Nessie; she had a way of making people love her.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do," Nessie smiled as we walked down the hall.

"What?"

"My mom almost got hit by a car once but was saved by my dad. There has to be an article on that," Nessie smiled. That gave me an idea. When I was five, I was almost hit by a car. I could find the article about that and use it. I smiled to myself.

Once we were in the library, we went straight to the computers. Nessie found the website for the Forks newspaper easily and I copied down the address onto my own computer.

"Hey Nessie, hey Tria," Daniel Newton said as he slid into the computer beside me. Daniel didn't have English with us, but I guessed he had a spare.

After Brian and I broke up, the whole school found out very quickly, guys started to surround me. Daniel was one of them, but then again he had been flirting with me when I was dating. I was asked out right and left, but denied all of them. No one took the hint that I was interested. No one knew that I wasn't _totally_ single.

Embry's relationship and mine didn't advance since the break up. We seemed to be at a sit still, parked in the "friends with benefits" spot. I didn't really mind it, but at times it got on my nerves. I knew Embry liked me, but I didn't know how much he liked me.

"Hey Newton," I nodded to the boy. Daniel had a very baby-like face, his blue eyes reminding me of Brian. Really, Daniel and Brian looked very alike. They were both the complete opposite of Embry.

"So what are you girls doing on Friday," Daniel asked. I was free on Friday, which was normal. Embry was usually busy with work on Friday and Nessie always had something to do. Sometimes I'd have Nessie over, but I mostly just stayed home.

"Nothing," both Nessie and I said in a monotone. Nessie had seemed lost in her own thoughts for the past couple of days. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she would always shrug it off. It was annoying because one moment she'd seem perfectly happy and the next she'd be lost. I felt like she was hiding something, but whenever I'd ask she'd just shrug it off.

"Well I'm having a party, my parents aren't home. You should come," Daniel said with a smile. I hadn't gone to a party for months, ever since I left Victoria. Brian would always drag me to them and then get drunk. I hated it when Brian drank. It was reckless and he turned into a totally different person.

"I don't drink," I said truthfully. I had drank before, but I didn't like it. It made me feel stupid.

"You don't need to drink, just come and have a good time," Daniel smiled. I shrugged.

"I'll go if Tria goes," Nessie said. That left the decision up to me. I nodded after a few seconds. Daniel's face lit up.

"Okay sweet! I'll get the information to you later." With that, Daniel left us to our work.

Nessie and I didn't talk after Brian left. We were both to busy looking for our corresponding newspaper articles. It wasn't easy, that was for sure. Trying to find a newspaper article from eleven years ago was hard enough, but make that a newspaper article from eleven years ago from a small town. Yeah it was hard.

As class was about to end, I had finally come across a promising article. It's headline read "Local Hero Saves Child." I clicked the file open.

With only five minutes left in class, I skimmed the article briefly. I noticed my name printed neatly below a picture of me as a child. A smiled to see a bright smile plastered on my face, something barely any of my childhood photos had. I noticed a bead necklace in my hand, one I probably made. I did that as a kid, made necklaces and bracelets. It kept me busy and quiet.

I turned my attention to the picture of my savior seconds later, my mouth gaping open as I looked at the picture and reread the caption. It couldn't be, it seriously couldn't be. I felt my hands start to shake, both in fear and in utter shock.

"Embry Call, twenty-three year old La Push native saved five-year-old Demetria from a deadly crash."

It seriously couldn't be.

* * *

**Update: ha-ha I am evil aren't I? I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person, but every good story needs one right ;p**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**So I just got a job, which is bad and good. It's good because I'll be making money and making new friends, but bad because I'll be SUPER busy. I will NOT give up on this story EVER because I enjoy it way too much. I will try to update once a week, like I do now, but there will be no promises. I do promise to only go three weeks without an update. I'm very sorry about this!**

**Anyways, I'll update ASAP! And try my hardest to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Again I'm sorry if there are any delays.**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to see! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

PYFITW


	20. 20 P1: Fear and Love

**Thanks to: VaMplrEoBsEsSed280, Momo16, emgrgg, XoXMaximumculleNXox, neverletugo, iceflames501, toxic petals and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

I turned my attention to the picture of my savior seconds later, my mouth gaping open as I looked at the picture and reread the caption. It couldn't be, it seriously couldn't be. I felt my hands start to shake, both in fear and in utter shock.

"Embry Call, twenty-three year old La Push native saved five-year-old Demetria from a deadly crash."

It seriously couldn't be.

* * *

**Chapter 20 (P.1): Fear and Love**

November 20 2020

"_Because love is a terrible art. It's a hook in the heart that can drag you through broken glass." _— The Classic Crime, Broken Mess.

I never thought a day could go by so fast. I always thought school days crept by like a snail, but I guessed I was wrong. Everything seemed to be speeding up when all I wanted to do was slow down.

I was scared. Correction, I was utterly and completely terrified. If Embry had saved me when I was five then he couldn't actually be Embry. From what I knew Embry was nineteen, but if he was twenty-three when I was five... He would have to be thirty-four.

I grit my teeth together and looked up at the clock again. It was 3:27, twenty minutes since the last time I glanced at the clock. That couldn't be right, it had only felt like five minutes. I glanced up at the clock again, just to be sure.

"You look worried," Daniel said, sliding his chair up beside mine. We were in art class, the only class I didn't share with Nessie. I was happy to take a break from her. Nessie had noticed I wasn't myself and wouldn't leave it alone. I shrugged it off, not really knowing how to explain the situation.

"I'm fine," I shrugged and twirled the pencil I held in my hand. Everyone in my class was packed up for the day, all of their art and supplies away in their drawers. I never put my stuff away, my teacher didn't make me. He said, "There's no reason to hide an artists work away" which I also shrugged off. I was used to the compliments about my artwork.

"Uhuh sure," Daniel nodded slowly, raising both of his eyebrows. I nodded back and grimaced at the boy. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. Actually, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and hide away from the world. Hide away from Embry.

The bell sounded loudly, announcing the end of the day.

My heart started to beat rapidly as I put my pencil into my backpack. Daniel was long gone by the time I stood up, to impatient to wait. I was fine with that; I wished everyone would just disappear.

"Tria can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Goudreau called out to me just as I stepped towards the door. I turned my head to see my teacher counting the paintbrushes, his young face concerned.

"Mhm?" I said quietly and walked towards the man.

"Are you alright? You seem a little..." Mr. Goudreau started, moving his hands as a way to describe my behavior. As I didn't with everyone else, I muttered a fine and shrugged it off.

"You sure? You didn't even press the pencil to the page," he said and motioned toward my picture. I was just in the early stages so it didn't really look like much. I was trying to redraw my accident, only to hide it within the painting. My stomach turned when I remembered why I couldn't draw.

"Yeah, I just wasn't in the mood," I shrugged again, turning away from the drawing. I felt utterly sick. Saying I was scared was an understatement, saying I "wasn't in the mood" to draw was a lie. I physically couldn't make myself recall that day without feeling the contents of my stomach turn.

"Okay," Mr. Goudreau said, totally not believing me, "just remember you can talk to me about anything. I'm the cool art teacher, but I'm also your friend." I nodded at the teacher's statement and slowly stalked out of the classroom.

It was snowing when I got outside, the ground covered with a fresh layer of the white stuff. Seeing it made me feel worse, for some reason, but I kept my eyes on it. I didn't want to look up at the parking lot, where Embry was surely waiting in his car. I could feel him near, feel his eyes taking me in. If Embry was thirty-whatever then he was a pedophile. My stomach turned again.

I stood in the doorway for another few seconds as I fished out the newspaper article I had printed off. It was wrinkled from me crumpling it up. I stared down at the black and white picture of Embry once more. He looked younger, all dressed up in his graduation robe. He didn't look any different than he did now, but he still seemed younger. His hair was shorter too, I noticed, and he didn't look as wise. He looked so young. I gulped and crumpled the paper back up, pushing it far into my pocket. It was time to face Embry.

**...**

"Just tell me what's wrong Tria," Embry whined. We were seating in his car, pulled off to the side of the road. I couldn't meet Embry's eyes as he tried to find out what was wrong. I wanted to accuse him of lying, of being someone he wasn't. I couldn't do it though; all I could do was mutter "I'm fine" and shrug.

"I'm fine, Embry," I said quietly and kept my eyes focused outside the windshield. Embry groaned and I heard him flop back into his seat.

"Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it," Embry whispered quietly. "Everything," I wanted to say "You did everything wrong."

I couldn't describe how I was feeling. It was as if I was a child who had grown up with her parents, only to find out I was adopted. It was as if I had been living a lie. Embry was a lie.

"Everything," I whispered, "You did everything wrong." The words left my mouth on their own and I was amazed I didn't start throwing up then. My stomach was doing flips, and I felt sicker than I ever had. I heard Embry mumble something, but I didn't bother to listen. Instead I pulled out the paper from my pocket and placed it in his hands, jumping out of the car seconds later.

I almost laughed as I walked slowly away from the car. Not because I found everything hilarious, but because I couldn't decide how I was feeling. It felt as if my heart was ripping in two as I walked away slowly and it felt as if everything was tumbling down. I didn't understand what I was feeling, for I could never remember it happening before. Soon I felt my body hit the ground and it was just then that I noticed I was crying. My tears had caused my eyes to close, which caused me to trip. I slowly sat up and wiped at my eyes.

"Why do I feel like this?" I mumbled to myself. My entire body hurt, and I couldn't see straight. It wasn't right.

"Tria? TRIA," I heard someone call in the distance. I couldn't recognize the voice, but as the mans warm arms wrapped around my body I became alarmed. I thrashed my body as the man hugged me close. I didn't recognize his arms, I didn't recognize his smell. I cried out.

"Shh it's okay, shh," the man hushed me. I tried to move again, but his arms held me tight.

"Who are you?" I said quietly as my voice got caught in the back of my throat. I couldn't see anymore as my tears overflowed onto my cheeks. I sobbed into the stranger's chest as another throb of pain hit my body.

"I'm Seth. It's okay, you'll be fine."

**Embry**

I could feel the pain. It was just like the beginning all over again. It was like she was taken away again, but worse. She left, SHE left.

'_Embry calm down,' _Levi said. Seth had just phased back to find Tria, my imprint that left. Large, wolf tears spilt down my face. I should've told her sooner, I should've. I was so stupid to think she wouldn't find out. We were all stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

_'We weren't stupid, dude. Just calm down and let's think it over,_' Levi said as he nudged me with his snout.

Calm down, how did he expect me to calm down? I had her in my grasp and failed. I had her and she left. I was such a fucking failure.

_'Stop that! Just calm down for once won't you_!' Levi yelled in my head and bit down on my shoulder. I couldn't feel the pain that came along with the bite, I just couldn't. Not when I had already set my self on fire.

_'Levi stop and Embry calm down. You're overreacting_," Jacob growled as he entered our minds. Levi let go of me immediately and dropped to the floor under the Alpha command. 'What happened?'

_'Tria found out that Embry saved her from dying and then she walked away,'_ Levi said quietly. I felt Jacob nod.

_'Where is she now_?' Jacob asked.

_'With Seth_.' I couldn't believe the two of them, carrying on normally while I fell to pieces.

_'Are you sure it was the best to send him? Tria doesn't know the kid.'_

_'Well Seth wanted to meet the new family member_,' Levi shrugged. I laughed and chalky wolf laugh. Tria was never going to talk to me again, how was she a part of the family?

_'Embry, she'll come back. Believe me, they all do,'_ Jacob said and then went down the list of imprints. No matter what they always ended up together, either as lovers or best friends. My heart rose a little.

_'Now pull yourself together and go find your woman!' _Levi shouted. I didn't need to be told twice.

**Tria**

"You're Embry's friend?" I asked Seth as he unlocked the door to Levi and Embry's house. I was walking now, finally calm. Seth nodded and let me inside, turning on the lights.

"We're practically brothers," Seth shrugged and stalked into the kitchen, "Do you want something to eat?" I couldn't eat, I couldn't even think about eating.

I felt better, that was for sure, but I still felt sick. Nothing was cleared up and I was still in pain. But not as much, this pain was livable. It was almost an inviting numbness.

"Come on, Embry will kill me if I don't get any food into you. You look like you're going to die," Seth joked and threw a bag of Doritos at me. I didn't react fast enough and the bag of chips fell to the floor.

"Why would Embry care?" I mumbled quietly as I leaned down to grab the chips. As I stood up I noticed looking at me, his face showing disappointment.

"Really Tria? You seriously think Embry doesn't care about your well-being?" Seth asked rudely. It was almost like a slap in the face. Instead of feeling bad I stood up straighter and shrugged.

"Well he's been lying to me... so yeah," I shrugged again and opened up the bag of chips. The deep, cheesy smell wafted to my nose and my stomach churned. I really couldn't eat anything.

"Have you never lied to someone because you love them? Because it wasn't just your secret to keep?" Seth asked. I didn't really hear much after the "L" word left Seth's mouth. Is that what Embry felt for me? Did I feel that way? Was that why it hurt so much?

"Hey sorry for being so rude, but you need to get it into your head," Seth said after I didn't answer. He had stepped forward and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I didn't move. I couldn't. _Love?_ "Really, Tria, I'm sorry."

I had never really contemplated the idea of loving Embry. I actually never thought I'd love someone. Seeing as I had had Brian for so long but never felt_ in love_ with him, I thought all was lost. But thinking about Embry was different. _He _was different from Brian. He made me laugh and it just felt so right. But was it love?

The front door flew open from behind me, making both Seth and I jump back. As I jumped back I turned around, the bag of chips slipping out from under my fingers. I heard the contents of the bag spill onto the hard wood floor, but didn't look down. Instead I looked at Embry who stood in the doorway, snow melting on his topless chest. He apparently lost his shirt.

As I stared at Embry, he stared back. I could see his true age shining out as he looked at me, his eyes looking worn and tired. He looked exhausted, worried and old. I took a step back as Embry took one forward.

"Seth can you leave, I want to talk to Tria?" Embry asked politely and motioned his head backwards. I grabbed Seth's arm as he tried to walk past me to go out the open door.

"I want Seth to stay," I said quickly and dug my nails into the mans arm. I might not have known Seth, but I felt better with him in the room. I wanted him to stay with us.

Embry looked between Seth and me, nodded after a few quick glances. I followed Embry as he marched to his living room, dragging Seth behind me. I took a seat on the couch across from the chair Embry sat in. Seth stayed standing; he looked very awkward as he glanced between the two of us.

"Tria, you have to believe what I say..."

**... TO BE CONTINUED**

**Update: Another cliffhanger I know I know :p don't hate me! But besides that, what did you think? Seth has finally came into the story which means something else will be happening very soon ;) guess!**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**So as I explained last chapter, I got a job. Well now I also have a boyfriend so that's made my life even busier. I will now have to juggle school, job, friends, boyfriend and me time (this includes writing this story) but I can do it! I will try to update sometime next week! Again I'm sorry if there are any delays.**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to see ! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

PYFITW


	21. 20 P2: Secrets

**Thanks to: VaMplrEoBsEsSed280, Momo16, Charm1997 and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

Embry looked between Seth and me, nodded after a few quick glances. I followed Embry as he marched to his living room, dragging Seth behind me. I took a seat on the couch across from the chair Embry sat in. Seth stayed standing; he looked very awkward as he glanced between the two of us.

"Tria, you have to believe what I say..."

* * *

**Chapter 20 (P.2)- Secrets**

November 20 2020

"_Because love is a terrible art. It's a hook in the heart that can drag you through broken glass."_ — The Classic Crime, Broken Mess.

I wasn't shaking as I stared at Tria. I wasn't shaking, nor smiling, nor frowning. I was fucking terrified but I wasn't showing it. I didn't want Tria to be scared so I couldn't be scared. It was a legend that the imprint would sometimes mimic the wolfs feeling. It might not have been true, but I didn't want take chances. I wouldn't show her my fear, so she wouldn't be afriad.

Then again, she had every right to be afraid. I would've been scared out of my socks if I were her. She had no idea what I was, only that I was twenty-three when she was five.

"Why should I believe you if you've already been lying to me?" Tria's words formed a hand that slapped me across the face. I flinched backwards and closed my eyes. Her words showed that she didn't trust me, but I could understand why. I really shouldn't have thought everything would be okay.

"Seriously Tria? Did you not listen to a word I said?" Seth growled at my imprint. I looked up to see the boy glaring at the girl. I had mixed feelings about the look that captivated his face. For one, I was ecstatic that Seth cared so much about me, but I wasn't also pissed because he was practically yelling at Tria.

Tria was speechless at Seth's outburst and stared back at him with a blank expression. She didn't look scared of Seth, but she almost looked hurt. Torn, maybe. I wondered what Seth had told Tria.

"Fine, I'll believe you," Tria hissed and turned to look at me. Although her tone was angry, she wasn't. She still held that torn expression, as if something inside her were fighting. I wanted to reach out my hand to comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't comfort her. It would just make it worse.

"You're grandmother was Quileute, right?" I asked and sucked in a deep breath. I had nightmares of this moment and it was already following the same script as them. This speech was made, remade and practiced over and over in my head. Sometimes Tria accepted everything and we lived happily ever after. Other times the word "happy" left my vocabulary forever. If the latter were to happen, I wasn't sure what would happen. I couldn't imagine living without her again.

"My dads mom was," Tria shrugged. I remembered Mrs. Kiltou. She had lived in Forks with her husband when Billy had brought Jacob and I over to her house when we were young. I think Tria's grandmother's job was interesting to Jacob and I, but I couldn't remember what she did. I did remember that her husband was white, which was why they lived in Forks. I also remembered going to Mr. Kiltou funeral. I never went to the woman's funeral. Her death was the reason I met Tria, so I couldn't really mourn her death when in a way I was grateful for it.

"Well legend has it that the Quileute are a people with magic in our blood. You and I both hold the magic within our veins, but unlike you, I actually have a need for the magic." I paused to see of Tria had any questions or anything to add. Her eyes were glazed over when I looked back at her, as if she were lost in her own mind. Seth noticed too and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tria jumped at the contact and glared at the boy.

"Are you alright there?" Seth asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. And what do you mean by magic?" Tria asked and glanced up at me. I took a deep breath.

"Well legend has it that our ancestors could change into wolves to protect the tribe from invaders." Tria's eyes lit up. Not from fear or excitement, but as if she remembered something.

"Like the legend of Taha Aki?" Tria asked. My eyes widened on their own and I turned to glare at Seth. What had he told her?

"My grandmother wrote kid books about the Quileute legends. The spirit warriors, Taha Aki, the third wife. I've read all of them," Tria shrugged. Seth and I exchanged looks. That was what Mrs. Kiltou did, she wrote children's books. I remembered them, the brightly colored paperbacks. I remember Jacob and I reading them to each other, laughing over the failure we had with the pronunciation.

"Well that makes everything a hell of a lot easier," Seth stated and fell back into the couch Tria was sitting on. Tria turned to glance at Seth and then looked back at me. She looked curious but also a little concerned. I took another deep breath.

"Do you remember the legends?" I asked. Tria nodded. "Well they are true. All of them. Seth and I, we're the wolf protectors of the tribe. We don't age when we're wolves, which is why I was able to save you and still look the same."

Tria's expression changed so quickly I could barely tell which came first. First surprise, then fear, then curiosity and finally neutral. I didn't like not knowing how she felt. I wanted to shout at her and shake her back and forth just to know. But I wouldn't do that; I'd never hurt her.

My heart beat fast within its cavity. I thought I was going to explode as Tria just stared at me, her lips twitching every so often. Time seemed to stop as the silence ate at my brain.

"Say something," I whispered and took a step forward. Tria hesitated, as if she were going to move backward, but stayed where she stood. I placed my arms at my sides when I noticed they were out stretched, as though I was going to take the girl into her arms.

"What do you want me to say? 'Oh yeah, cool.' Seriously, I don't even know what to think," Tria said and shook her head back and forth. I nodded completely understanding where she was coming from. I just told her I was a fucking supernatural being; she had ever right to be shocked. I nodded.

"You just can't tell anyone, got it?" Seth asked in a rushed tone. Tria looked up at the boy and nodded, turning to look at me.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone," Tria whispered and grabbed both of my hands. My heart melted. She didn't seem to be afraid, which was a plus, and was touching me. I smiled.

"Of course. I trust you Tri," I whispered and lightly squeezed her hands. Tria closed her eyes only to open them seconds later.

"Can you take me home. I'd like to think," Tria whispered after she opened her eyes again. My heart dropped but I kept the small smile on my face. I didn't want her to leave, but she deserved to think. I had just thrust a ton of information down her throat and it was a lot to think about. I remembered when I first phased; Sam didn't give me even two seconds to think. He thrust duties on me after I became coherent enough to phase back. If I had just got time to think, maybe the first couple months would have been _much_ easier.

"Yeah of course," I nodded and she dropped my hands.

To say the car ride home wasn't awkward would've been the biggest lie ever.

* * *

**Update: Life has been so hectic lately. So much is happening in my life and I'm very sorry for not updating on time! I am halfway done the next chapter so I hope to get it up soon!**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**Also I know I didn't go into too much detail, but if you think about it realistically Embry wouldn't go right out and tell Tria every single detail about himself. Next chapter will have a bit more information about what Tria learns and you'll really know what her reaction is to everything!**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to see ! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

PYFITW


	22. 21: Imprints and Memories

**Thanks to: VaMplrEoBsEsSed280, Momo16, WARNING-may contain nuts, Charm1997 and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Can you take me home. I'd like to think," Tria whispered after she opened her eyes again. My heart dropped but I kept the small smile on my face. I didn't want her to leave, but she deserved to think. I had just thrust a ton of information down her throat and it was a lot to think about. I remembered when I first phased; Sam didn't give me even two seconds to think. He thrust duties on me after I became coherent enough to phase back. If I had just got time to think, maybe the first couple months would have been _much_ easier.

"Yeah of course," I nodded and she dropped my hands.

To say the car ride home wasn't awkward would've been the biggest lie ever.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Imprinting and Memories**

December 3 2020

It had been almost two weeks since Embry had told me about his "condition." It had also been two weeks since I had seen him. Two weeks of skipping work to avoid him, two weeks of staying locked in my room. It had been two weeks of utter agony.

When I got home that day, after I found out Embry was some magical creature, I researched. Everything from shape shifters to werewolves and everything in between. I looked up Quileute history and dug out my grandmother's old books. Stated on a website the Quileute boys were created to protect the nation from all kind of dangers. From man-beaters to man-eaters (also known as "cold-ones" or vampires.) The boys didn't age once they "came of age" and they went through a series of changes. They grew much bigger, taller and more muscular, got a raised body temperature, were able to heal faster. They became stronger and faster and all of their senses were enhanced.

During my research, I looked up the term imprinting. In the story of the Third Wife, the word was uses in a way I never knew it could be used. While I looked up imprinting I found out it meant to indent/leave a memory on something. It also meant the attraction baby animals (like ducks) felt to their parents. I didn't understand how it all fit in with the story of the Third Wife.

I don't really know why I avoided Embry. It might have been because I was scared of what he was, or something entirely different. He called everyday, and I ignored him. He dropped by my house every so often, but I wouldn't let him in my room. Instead I'd sit on my bed, staring at my door as Embry talked to me from behind it.

"Tria, please talk to me," he'd say. I would keep my mouth shut but stare at the door. I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to have to face him. I just couldn't do it.

Emily, Vivyan, Claire and Seth all tried to talk to me too. They'd call and I'd answer in a monotone. They'd all try to explain that I shouldn't be afraid, that Embry was harmless. They'd tell me how much they missed me, how much Embry missed me. Once Susie called with her son on speakerphone. He wanted to play with me again. Even Nessie tried to get to me. I had no idea she knew about the boys' condition.

"Tria, you need to snap out of it," Nessie hissed at me as we sat together at our lunch table. As usual, I had my tray full of food. Unlike usual, I wasn't even touching my food. I hadn't been eating normally for a while. I never had an appetite. I'd eat a little breakfast each morning, maybe a banana or a granola bar, and a little bit of supper. My dad was angry at my eating habits and tried to get me to eat more. It never worked for I was never hungry.

"Snap out of what?" I asked and looked up from my hands that had subconsciously snapping elastic against my skin. Nessie was glaring at me from where she sat beside me. Nessie grabbed my hand and thrust her thoughts upon me.

I gasped like usual, always startled by Nessie's gift. She showed me images of myself with Embry; the glow my face held, my complexion and my overall happiness. Next she showed me what she was looking at.

You know, you never really know how you look to someone else. When Nessie showed me how I looked presently, I had to gasp. My skin was significantly paler, dark circles being seen under my eyes. My hair was frazzled and had seemed to have lost its shine. My eyes were dull and lifeless. I couldn't help but compare my looks to the looks of a crack addict.

"Enough please," I gasped and pulled my hand away from Nessie's. I couldn't watch her go through the list of changes I had went through in the past two weeks, all the changes being negative. I looked so gross.

"Yeah well it's how you look to everyone Tria," Nessie whispered and gave me a light smile. I threw my head down onto the lunch table. How could I be walking around looking like that? I looked practically dead; a zombie out to terrorize helpless civilians. A better question was _why_ I looked like that.

"What do you have to do with Embry?" I asked Nessie after a long silence. She had been looking down at her phone, texting rapidly to someone, and looked up at my question.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"I mean, where do you fit into it all. You're special like they are, and you know all about their secrets. Why?" I asked, my voice getting faster as my questions dragged on. Nessie bit her lip and nodded, as though she was righting herself before she answered.

"Yeah I'm different, but I'm not like them. It's a long story that I'll get into someday, but not now," Nessie shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question! Why do you get to know all about the boys condition?" I asked in a rushed tone, getting angrier and angrier as Nessie refused to answer me.

Silence followed my questions. Nessie was totally avoiding my question. I knew she knew the answer, but she didn't want to tell me. What was with all the secrets? I thought I'd be told the truth after I found out they had been lying to me!

"You aren't going to answer me, are you?" I asked, my voice quieter than it had been. Nessie slowly shook her head.

"It isn't my place to tell you that," Nessie whispered. I nodded and pushed my chair out from the table. I couldn't deal with it right now. I didn't like the secrets, the lies and the holding-backs of truth. I wanted answers but Nessie didn't want to give them. There was only one person I knew who would give me the answers I needed.

"Terrance, can I borrow your car?" I asked angrily as I marched up to my brothers lunch table. My brother sat with the "popular" grade twelve's and he always had this blonde chick hanging off his shoulder. They were not dating, but I knew they were more than friends.

My brother and all of his friends stared at me as though I was an alien. They were probably seeing me as the zombie I was, startled that I didn't look like I normally did. Or maybe they were startled by my anger, something I rarely showed.

My brother threw me his keys and as I stormed away he stopped me.

"Please talk to Embry. I can't stand to see my sister like this," my brother whispered into my ear as he grabbed my shoulder. I didn't nod nor shake my head because I couldn't tell him if everything would be better or worse.

"I can't promise you anything," I shrugged and pulled out of his embrace.

…

I didn't dare go to the restaurant, already knowing Embry wouldn't be there and I didn't want to face Emily or anyone else for a while. Instead I drove directly to Embry and the boy's house. My heart fluttered wildly as I pulled into his driveway.

I had to wonder if Embry heard my car pull up, what with his supersonic hearing. I frowned to know he probably could but pretended he didn't. He had to always pretend he was human, instead of being himself.

_Are you scared you fell in love with a different Embry?_ Some voice in my head asked as I turned the doorknob instead of knocking. I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears on their own. I wasn't in love with Embry, was I? I stepped quietly into the darkened house.

My heart beat ferociously as I peeked around the corner, into the living room. No one was sitting on the couch, making it look exactly like it had the last time I had been there. I had to wonder if anyone was even home.

I continued around the house like this, slowly walking down the narrow hall with my heart beating very fast and loud. I finally came to one last closed door, and I guessed for it to be Embry's room. I really had no evidence that it was his room, but for some reason I felt that it was the right one. This was the only door I knocked on before entering.

The room was even darker than the rest, a dark blanket thrown over the window to prevent light from coming in. It was a very small room; the kings size bed taking up almost all of the space. On the bed lay Embry, only a light sheet covering him. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, the movement of his chest while he breath almost relaxing. Beneath his peaceful facade, I could tell Embry looked as bad as I did. His hair was a little longer and knotted and he didn't look as tan as usual. He looked utterly tired even a he slept. I sat down on the bed.

I wondered if our looks were somehow linked. I wondered if I looked the way I did because of Embry and visa-versa. I frowned and reached my hand out to touch his face.

The normal shock greeted me and I almost smiled to feel it. I missed feeling our static connection, the one that made my whole body feel warm inside. I continued to pet his face and smooth out his hair.

It wasn't until minutes later that Embry started to wake up. First his eyes started to flutter and then he stated to stretch. Finally his eyes opened and his vision settled on me.

"Tria?" Embry asked in confusion, slowing sitting up to reveal his shirtless body. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some questions and only you can answer them," I said quietly and avoided Embry's eyes. It was weird how much better I felt just sitting in bed with Embry. It was as though a giant weight was lifted off of me. I scooted closer to him.

"Ask away."

"What is imprinting?" I said the first question that came to mind and looked up to see Embry's expression. He was staring down at me, his expression intense. He was silent as he looked down at me, not like he wasn't going to answer but as if he were coming up with he could say.

"Can I answer just using examples?" Embry asked after a few minutes. He was still looking down at me with the same intensity. I nodded.

"Do you notice the way Sam and Emily are? Or they way Vivyan and Paul are?" Embry asked. I didn't understand what he meant, but nodded anyways. I had a feeling he was meaning the intense love they held for each other, but I could've been wrong.

"Well that's imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his 'other half.' It's not his soul mate though, because it's not always romantic love they feel for the girl. Look at Jacob and Nessie, or Clayton and his girl. It's friendship love too. They are the girls protector." Embry didn't look away from me as he spoke, his brown, tired eyes full of emotion and recognition. My throat seemed to close up by its self. He couldn't be talking about me, could he? Was I his "other half?" Did he only like me because of some magical connection?

"So what, everything between us is just because of some magical shit? Our love isn't real?" I spat as my eyes watered. It was the first time I had said, "love" out loud with Embry in mind. The realization that I _had_ fallen for him hurt me more than it should have. I didn't think I'd ever love someone, but there he was. And he just happened to be some mythical creature only drawn to me because of magic.

"NO! No Tria. I love you because I fell in love with you. I love you because of who you are not because I imprinted. Sure, I did imprint on you but that doesn't mean anything!" Embry rushed and grabbed my two hands. I pulled them out seconds later and crossed them over my chest, holding the tears back.

"But you were twenty-whatever when you first saw me. You didn't age because of me! The only reason we're together is because of this magic!" I said loudly while I tried to keep my emotions under control. I wanted to yell, I wanted to cry, but I kept it all inside. Embry didn't need to see that.

"Tria, it was fate," Embry whispered.

"Well I don't believe in fate, or any of the magical wolf crap," I hissed. Embry flinched backward but didn't look hurt. Instead he looked angry.

"Really? Because without that 'magical wolf crap' you'd be dead for eleven years now," Embry hissed back. My eyes widened. I had never seen that side of Embry. He always seemed kind and without a dark side. I stared back at him opened mouthed.

"Yeah Tria, without being a wolf I would've never been able to save you. I wouldn't have been fast enough. You would've been crushed," Embry whispered this time, his voice back to the kind, loving Embry I knew. His words still stung though, but not in the way they had before. Instead of feeling like I was slapped, I felt ashamed. If it weren't for Embry I would've died and I was being rude and ungrateful to him.

"Really?" was all I could whisper as my mind froze. Suddenly a gush of memories flooded back into my brain, memories I had long pushed out of my brain.

**...**

_I didn't understand why we were in some small town. I didn't understand why daddy was so sad or why he had been crying all night. I thought we were there for the hell of it, for an adventure. Little did my five-year-old brain know, but we were there for my grandmother's funeral._

_I had met Nana before, but I didn't really remember her. Momma and daddy had told me she had gone into the clouds, but it didn't register in my brain. There was too much going on in my little head for me to pay attention to one thing for more than a minute._

_"Please Demi, pay attention," Momma said patiently as I dropped her hand to run up to Terrance. We had just had breakfast at a small diner and were stretching our legs before one long car ride home. I remembered eating the bacon and hash browns I got for breakfast, and complaining about the toasts crusts. I remembered I was really happy that my orange juice was really cold. I was a very happy child._

_"Tria listen to mom," Terrance whispered to me as I skipped past him. I stopped and jumped around, sticking my little tongue out at my brother._

_"I don't have to listen to you," I sung and started to skip forward again. We had just walked up to a busy street when I stopped. Something had caught my eye._

_The butterfly's wings looked so perfect as it sat on the light pole. So many pretty colours had caught my eye. I pointed at it._

_"Look daddy," I exclaimed and stepped closer to it. My dad wasn't looking at the butterfly, but muttered a reply. My smile turned into a frown. It wasn't daddy who would normally ignore me, he usually encouraged me. I stepped closer to the butterfly._

_"Demi stay back from the road," Momma called from behind me. I ignored her because she didn't use the name I liked, and stepped even closer. The butterfly, sensing my presence, flew off the pole and into the road. My eyes widened; the chase was on._

_I didn't notice where I had run until the pretty bug was smashed between my fingers. It didn't look so pretty smeared all over my fingers. I turned to show my parents the butterfly's guts when I noticed they were far behind me, still on the sidewalk. Momma's mouth was wide open, a blood curdling scream pouring out. Daddy was holding Terrance back. I didn't understand why they were so fearful, until I heard the roar of the raging monster behind me._

_Before I could look the monster in the eye, some mans arms were wrapped protectively around me. He was very warm and I felt safe. It wasn't until I remembered "STRANGE DANGER" that I started thrashing in his arms. I didn't know the man so he was dangerous. Finally my head hit the ground as the two of us slid under a huge truck, the world turning black._

**...**

Embry was just staring at me after I opened my eyes again. I couldn't believe I had actually remembered everything after all those years. I blinked a couple times before wrapping my arms around my Bri.

"Thank you Embry, thank you," I sobbed into his chest. It felt so right in his arms, so right. It felt like home, like I was made to be in them. But then again, maybe I was.

"So do you trust me?" Embry whispered after my sobs stopped. I tilted in his arms to look up at him. My wolf, I'd never get used to it.

"It'll take a while for me to get used to everything, but I'll try," I whispered and buried my head in his chest again. I could feel his heart beat within his chest; it's beat thumping at the same rhythm as my own. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Update: I have to say I am very proud of myself for getting this up early! And it's a very long chapter with various large concepts! I have been planning this chapter since the beginning of the story, but weirdly it didn't turn out like my plans. Hmmm strange. Still I liked how it turned out.**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**Also did you think I went to fast with the imprinting thing? I think not, but who knows! We are nearing the end of this story with only ten or so chapters left. The biggest issues have been dealt with but there are still a few bumps in the road.**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to see! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PYFITW**

**ATTENTION, I HAVE A POLL OF MY PROFILE ASKING WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED. PLEASE VOTE OR LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.**


	23. 22: Love

**Thanks to: Momo16, emgrgg, Charm1997 and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Thank you Embry, thank you," I sobbed into his chest. It felt so right in his arms, so right. It felt like home, like I was made to be in them. But then again, maybe I was.

"So do you trust me?" Embry whispered after my sobs stopped. I tilted in his arms to look up at him. My wolf, I'd never get used to it.

"It'll take a while for me to get used to everything, but I'll try," I whispered and buried my head in his chest again. I could feel his heart beat within his chest, it's beat thumping at the same rhythm as my own. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Love**

December 15, 2020

"_Finally we're getting somewhere, finding out just who we really are. Finally we've gotten past the things we see and who we really are"_ The Scene Aesthetic — Heavy Lies the Crown

"You can ask me any questions you'd like," Embry whispered as we walked hand and hand down the beach. It had only been about two weeks since I accepted Embry and we couldn't stay away from each other for more than five hours. I was still getting used to the whole "I change into a wolf thing" but it was getting better. Embry wanted me to ask him questions, so I could understand it all better. I truly didn't have any questions. Well I did have questions, but I was scared of the answers. I had just accepted his condition and I didn't want something to make another gap between us.

"I don't have any," I shrugged and looked up at my "soul mate." I was still getting used to that. I couldn't grasp onto the idea that Embry would always love me unconditionally. I didn't like that he was "forced" to love me. Yeah yeah, it was real love. Still, it was forced.

"Fine. Then I'll tell you some of the questions the other girls asked," Embry teasingly said in an angry tone. I smiled and pushed him away, only to grab his hand again seconds later.

"Well I'm sure you wanna know who is a wolf?" Embry asked. I looked up at Embry with one eyebrow raised. I knew he and Seth were wolves and I had a feeling there were others. After noticing all of Embry's features, it was hard not to notice that most of his friends had the same ones. Still, I was quite curious as to who was _really _a mythical creature.

I nodded once and looked up at Embry. He was looking down at me, obviously, his stare intense. I never noticed before how often Embry looked at me with loving eyes. Sure, before I would notice him staring at me, but I never noticed that his eyes were filled with love. I blushed deeply after his eyes left my face.

"Sam was the first of us to phase, so he was our alpha for the longest time. He taught us everything and he's always been there for us. It's hard to imagine phasing alone, like Sam had to," Embry said, his eyes glazing over as he talked. Embry told me the wolves could read each other's minds and see each other's memories when they were in wolf form. I had a feeling Embry was recalling something from Sam's memories.

"You said he _was_ your alpha? Is he not anymore?" I asked in confusion. Embry stopped walking as we approached a bench looking out towards the ocean. He sat down after pushing the small layer of snow away, sitting me down on his lap.

"Sam stopped phasing years ago to grow older with Emily and the kids. Most of us retire eventually, sometimes because of a girl and sometimes because we can't stand the responsibility any longer," Embry shrugged as I cuddled into his chest. I hadn't really thought about the wolf life being a huge responsibility, but it made sense for it to be one. Protecting a nation had to be difficult.

"Oh I see," I said and motioned for Embry to continue. I didn't move my eyes off of his face as he talked.

"Paul was the next to phase, but he's also retired. Then came Jared, also now retired. I was fourth and Jacob was fifth. Neither of us are retired," Embry said quickly, his voice almost nervous as he said Jacob's name. I wondered why he would stutter with Jacob's name but didn't ask. I had no right to pry. Still one question left my mouth.

"You are waiting for me, so you haven't stopped phasing, but what about Jacob? What's he waiting for?" I asked. Embry's face fell, as if he were hoping I wouldn't ask that question.

"That's... a long story," Embry breathed out after a few seconds. I nodded once and looked down, putting on my "defeated" face. Embry sighed. "I'll tell you later. They said I could explain it to you." I looked up at Embry with a smile while wondering how "they" were.

"After Jacob came Quil. He's still wolfing it up too. Same with Seth and Leah, who came next. They're siblings, just so you know," Embry continued.

"Leah's a girl and she's a wolf? I didn't know that was possible. Isn't she Jacob's imprint too?" I asked. Embry burst out laughing, shaking his head over and over again.

"Leah wishes she was Jacob's girl, but no. I'll get to that later," Embry said after he calmed down. I nodded again and he continued. "Brady and Collin, twins whom you haven't met, came next. Both of them are retired a live somewhere in northern California. You'll meet them around Christmas.

"Noel phased next, he was only five. He still hasn't stopped phasing, but he's trying. After Noel we had a large group of preteens phase, one of them being Clayton. All of them besides Clay have retired.

"And lastly came Levi, the alpha's son. He's the first of the new generation to phase and we hope he's the last. We don't want any of our children going through what we went through," Embry sighed and looked down at me. My eyes hadn't left his jaw for the longest time; watching it clench and unclench as he talked. He was beautiful. It took a while for the words he had just spoken to settle into my mind. He didn't want anyone else going through what he went through...? I thought Embry had liked the wolf life.

"I know what you're thinking, and yeah I do love it. But do you know how often we've almost faced death. Too many times and I don't want someone like Kolby to go through that," Embry whispered. I wondered what Embry and the others had gone through, what they had seen. I shivered at the thought. I knew that there were vampires and that Embry and the gang were made to defeat them, but he never gave me the details. As far as I knew, Embry had never seen a vampire.

"But you want to hear Jacob's story?" Embry asked. I nodded quickly and forgot about everything else, settling into the story.

"Jacob was born to be the alpha long before Sam. It was in his blood, his nature, but Jacob denied it. He didn't want anything to do with the wolf life at first, he just wanted to be human..."

Embry told Jacob's story for what seemed like hours. He talked about Jacob's first love, Bella, and how she left him for someone else. Embry also explained the vampires, and how Bella joined their family. He explained Sam and Leah's relationship and how it ended because of an imprint. He explained that Leah was a raging bitch before Jacob and her started talking more. Leah was only a bitch because she was lonely and rejected.

Lastly Embry explained the birth of Nessie.

"Do you know who the vampires were?" Embry asked just after the sun had started to set. It was cold out now, but I was quite warm and content in Embry's arms. I shook my head at his question. How was I supposed to know who the "good" vampires were, I had never met one in my life.

"The Cullen's were the ones to change Bella, but not until she gave birth to Nessie. Jacob hated Nessie for almost killing his best friend and the girl he loved, until he looked into the child's eyes. Nessie and Jacob are bound together by the same bond we have." I couldn't believe what Embry had said. Nessie was part _vampire?_ More startling, Nessie and Jacob were... true loves? What about Leah, what would happen to her. I closed my eyes as I took it all in.

It couldn't be true; my best friend couldn't be a vampire made to rip apart a relationship that was keeping Leah sane. Nessie couldn't be so... cruel, could she? I couldn't shake the feeling of Nessie being a blood-sucking monster, but it was so logical. The powers, her lack of an appetite... of course sue wasn't human.

"She alright?" I heard Nessie's delicate voice sing from in front of me. My eyes snapped open to see Jacob and Nessie standing not ten feet from the bench Embry and I sat in. Nessie looked concerned as she stared at me.

"I'm fine," I chocked out and hid my face in Embry's chest. Nessie was a vampire... a blood sucking creature. I couldn't believe it. I shook my head.

"Are you sure bro? She looks a little green," Jacob asked Embry. I shot my head up to look at Jacob. His arm was wrapped around Nessie's fragile looking body, holding her close. I hissed. What about Leah? She had been through enough bullshit and didn't need anymore. I jumped out of Embry's lap and ran to Nessie, grabbing her hand.

"I need to talk to you," I hissed. I heard Embry get up behind me and I felt his hands grip my hips, I relaxed almost immediately.

"Let her talk to me," Nessie whispered to Embry. I felt his entire body shake as he shook his head. Nessie sighed.

"Nothing will harm her, I can protect her," Nessie sighed and tried to pull me away from Embry. This time he let me go. I was instantly colder when I lost contact with the boy. Colder and more frightening. Nessie was a killer, even if she was a "good" one. She could lose control and kill someone...

"What's happening between you and Jacob?" I asked after I shook my head free of the damage the girl could do. Nessie sighed and slumped to the ground. I stayed standing.

"Do you understand how hard it is to stay away? I love Jacob more than anything, but I try to pretend like I don't. I want Leah to be happy, but I want to be happy too. It kills me to see Jacob with her and not me, kills me Tria. I need him, just like you need Embry," Nessie cried into her hands. I didn't make a move to comfort her because I wasn't sure what to do. She was in pain, I could tell from looking at her, but I thought Leah and Jacob deserved to be together. They had both been through enough crap to deserve each other, while Nessie lived the perfect life.

"I don't understand. Why give Jacob to Leah only to take him back?" I asked harshly. Nessie looked up at me with sad, angry eyes. She looked nothing like the happy, _human_ I had thought I'd known.

"Jacob imprinted on me when I was a couple minutes old. Do you seriously think I'd see him as a lover when I was _seven_? I'm all grown up now, and I see Jacob as something else. I can't help my feelings," Nessie hissed and dropped her face back into her hands. She made a point. Embry had mentioned that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie right after she was born, even earlier than Embry had on me. Of course Nessie wouldn't think of Jacob as anything more than a brother. And she wouldn't ever imagine herself loving Jacob either.

"Think about how much you love Embry," Nessie whispered after a few minutes of silence. The cold was finally getting to me and I was shivering under my parka. I hadn't noticed that I was staring out at the ocean until Nessie had spoke. I looked down at her.

"Who says I love him?" I whispered, knowing every word I said was a lie. Of course I loved Embry, more than anything.

"You do, we all know. Now just think about what you feel for him. Could you really want him to be with someone else?" I had to think before I answered. At first I was going to say "If someone better for Embry came along, I wouldn't want him to hesitate" but I couldn't say it. I wasn't sure how I would feel. After everything Embry had told me, how he had saved me and then waited, I couldn't imagine him with someone else. And I was selfish, I wanted him for myself.

"You understand, don't you Tria?" Nessie whispered to me. I crouched down beside her and nodded. Yeah I did understand where she was coming from. I wrapped my arms around Nessie and gave her a hug.

"What about Leah?" I asked my blood-sucking friend. Nessie shrugged.

"She already hates me and now she's going to want my head in a plate. But she won't be able to tell anyone that she wants the alpha's imprint dead," Nessie sighed. I sighed too, thinking about Leah. I rarely saw the she-wolf because Nessie had been spending more time with us and Leah avoided her like the plague. From what I saw of Leah, she seemed... complex. She was a very pretty girl but there seemed to be so much below her surface. I sighed to know that she wouldn't take Jacob and Nessie's relationship well.

"But soon Jacob and me will be out of here, and Leah can find someone else," Nessie thought aloud.

"You guys are leaving?" I asked in confusion. Nessie shrugged.

"After graduation. I miss my parents and I want to get away from the small town life. Live in a big city for a couple years."

"What about the pack?" I asked. A wolf pack couldn't survive without their alpha could they?

"Jacob will make Embry or Levi the alpha for while he's gone," Nessie shrugged again. Embry would get to be the alpha? So that would make me the... alpha female? Weird.

"Are you girls done talking? I need to get Tria home," Embry yelled as he came over the small snow covered hill. Nessie and I both jumped up from the ground and shook off the snow that had settled on us. I became instantly happier when I saw Embry. I could Nessie did too when she saw Jacob. I understood why she needed Jacob in her life.

**...**

"So what did you girls talk about?" Embry asked as we got into his car. I was still shivering from the winter cold, so Embry turned the heat up all the way. I closed my eyes at the warmth.

"Just girl stuff," I shrugged and cuddled into Embry's shoulder.

"Mmm okay. So what do you have planned for the break?" Embry asked as we started to drive. Winter break was starting in a couple of days and I was excited for a break from school.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to Victoria for New Years," I shrugged. I had promised Sarah I would go up to see her winter break because we hadn't seen each other since I had moved. I also promised Brian that we would hang out, which I wasn't excited to do. It was sure to be awkward, especially since he was still single. I had a feeling he still loved me.

"Well do you want to come to a Christmas party that Emily and Sam are hosting? Your family can come too," Embry asked. I looked up at my wolf with a large smile on my face. He took it as a yes.

"It'll be really fun. And you can finally introduce your parents to your boyfriend," Embry said with a large smile. My eyes widened.

"Is that what we are, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. Embry slowed down and looked down at me in confusion. I explained. "Well you haven't asked me out or anything."

"I thought we were much more than boyfriend and girlfriend, but if you want to be a couple..." Embry stuttered, a bright red blush spreading across his face. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I want to be your girlfriend," I said with my lips still against his cheek. I felt Embry's cheeks curl upwards in a large smile.

"Good because I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Update: AHHHH so I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been uber busy with everything and AHHHH! Sorry sorry still love me!**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**What do you think about the Nessie-Jacob situation? I know a lot of you will not like it, but don't worry Leah will be... okay? We will have to see!**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to see! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PYFITW**

**ATTENTION, I HAVE A POLL OF MY PROFILE ASKING WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED. PLEASE VOTE OR LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.**


	24. 23: Christmas Surprises

**Thanks to: Momo16, hollywoodab, Crazybee3, 4ever and RealLifeWolfGirl for reviewing last chapter :)Reviews are always wanted, and I also love criticism so don't hold back. Unless what you have to say isn't helpful and just plain mean, I love to know my readers thoughts!**

* * *

**Previously**

"I thought we were much more than boyfriend and girlfriend, but if you want to be a couple..." Embry stuttered, a bright red blush spreading across his face. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I want to be your girlfriend," I said with my lips still against his cheek. I felt Embry's cheeks curl upwards in a large smile.

"Good because I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Christmas Surprise **

December 24, 2020

_"Simply having a wonderful Christmastime."_

Christmas day came upon us quicker than I thought was imaginable. It was Christmas Eve when the date finally came aware to me. Luckily I had finished almost all of my Christmas shopping earlier in the week, finding the perfect gift for everyone. Everyone, but Embry. I didn't know what to buy him because I thought he deserved the world. I didn't want to get him something stupid or something he already had. I wanted it to be perfect, but nothing seemed good enough.

"I'm sure Embry will like anything you get him," Terrance laughed as I groaned. We were in Port Angeles, finishing up our last minute shopping. Terrance had easily found the perfect gift for some girl he liked, while I was lost in the men's section. It was like I was on another planet.

"No it has to be perfect!" I moaned and looked down into my empty cart. Nothing I could buy seemed suitable for Embry. I had picked up countless items and thrown them into my cart, always pulling them out minutes later.

"You really like this boy, don't you?" Terrance asked casually while he leaned on my cart. I nodded and felt my face flush, causing my brother to laugh.

"If he likes you as much as you like him, I think he'd be fine with a chocolate bar," Terrance stated. It was true; Embry would treasure anything I got him. But I still wanted it to be perfect. He was bound to have gotten me the perfect gift, and I had to pay him back somehow.

"You could always give him that painting you did a while back," Terrance suggested. My head flew up to stare at my brother. He was a pure genius. Not only had that painting taken me a month to do, it was also perfect for Embry. He was the source of inspiration for it. I broke out a large smile.

"Thank you Terrance! Your a genius," I practically yelled and tackled my brother with a hug. Terrance laughed and hugged me back, his bear hug taking away my breath.

"I'm a genius, I know," Terrance said cockily as we made our way to the exit of the store. I pushed my brother and he stumbled to the side. I hadn't noticed I pushed him so hard until he stumbled backwards into someone in the next isle. I laughed as Terrance's face flushed red as he apologized to the lady.

"You're gonna pay," Terrance whispered in my ear as we walked out the door. I laughed.

"Seriously, sis, tomorrow night I'm going to embarrass you so badly," Terrance threatened. My eyes widened. He wouldn't do that! The next night was Sam and Emily's annual Christmas Bash and my family had been invited. It was at the La Push high school, because their gym was the biggest building in La Push. Apparently every Christmas all the former wolves and their families got together. Since I was now a part of the secret society, my family was invited. We just had to keep the wolf thing on down low. My family wouldn't be the only people not in the know; Ava and all the other un-imprinted children were still in the dark.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped. Terrance laughed wickedly but didn't say another word.

**...**

The next morning I awoke to a strange sound. The sound first appeared in my dream. It came in the form of a slushy machine dripping onto the floor in mushy sounds. I found the sound so strange that I woke up in a shock.

The sound was coming from my window, which made me freeze. I calmed down when I remembered I was a long ways off the ground. I slowly crept over to my window where I could see the outside slowly starting to become light.

As I peered out my window I saw Embry all done up in a Christmas sweater and hat. He was standing with a snowball in one hand and a small package in the other. My heart melted as his face lit up at the sight of me. He looked utterly amazing in his Christmas outfit. Then again, Embry looked perfect in everything.

"Merry Christmas," I spoke loudly as I opened my window. Snow was falling from the sky in large snowflakes that stuck in my hair. Embry was covered in the snow. _What a perfect Christmas_, I thought as I looked at my boyfriend and the falling snow. _So perfect._

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Embry shouted up to me. "I have something for you!"

"I thought we were exchanging gifts later?" I shouted back. Embry shook his head and motioned for me to move out of the window. I did as he told and waited a couple seconds before I saw his hands gripping the outside of my window. Seconds later Embry was standing in my room, all of the melted snow dripping into a puddle on my floor.

"This isn't your gift. Rather it's some clothing I'd love you to wear tonight," Embry smiled innocently and gave me the wrapped parcel. I blushed and looked up at Embry.

"You got me clothing?" I asked. I found it very strange, but cute, that he'd get me clothing. You rarely hear of boyfriends getting girlfriends clothing. I opened the gift quickly.

"No Alice Cullen did," Embry shrugged. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Alice Cullen, Nessie's aunt, bought me clothing? That's weird.

The clothing ended up being a Christmas sweater identical to Embry's and a Santa hat. I smiled.

"This is awesome. But why did Nessie's aunt buy me clothing?" I asked. I didn't even know Alice and she bought me clothing.

"Because we do this thing where all the couples wear matching outfits. Alice likes to manage it," Embry laughed and pulled me into his arms. I moved out after I felt how cold and wet he was.

"Wait, the Cullen's are going to be there?" I asked very shocked. I didn't think they were ever going to come back to Forks. I guess I thought wrong.

"That they are. And they're very excited to meet you," Embry smiled as he looked down at me. I smiled back but it was cut short as I heard a knock on my door.

"Wake up Tria! It's Christmas!" Tawny yelled as Embry and I stared at the door, frozen in shock. No one could know Embry was in my room. I motioned for him to hide just as Tawny burst in, luckily shutting the door behind her.

Weirdly she didn't scream or run to get my mom like I thought she would. Instead she stared at Embry with a shocked expression on her face.

"Who's he?" she asked and pointed to my boyfriend. She kept looking him over as she waited for me to answer.

"That's Embry. Please don't tell mom and dad he's here," I pleaded to Tawny. She laughed and ran to me, wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"Of course I won't! It's Christmas," Tawny giggled and then ran out of my room. Huh, I guess Christmas was a day for miracles.

"Is your sister normally that... good?" Embry asked as he put his hands behind his back. I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? She's a little hell raiser most of the time," I laughed and fell back into my bed.

**...**

Before long it was five, time to leave for the party. I had put the Christmas clothing on and was standing at my door waiting for the rest of my family. I was shaking like crazy, very nervous for my family to meet everyone. I was scared my mother wouldn't approve or that something chaotic would happen. I sighed.

"You need to calm down Tria," Terrance teased. My parents were just putting on their shoes, holding up the entire family.

"Yeah listen to Terrance," Tawny spoke. She was very excited to go. I told her that there would be a lot of people around her age to keep her company. She was very giddy.

"Tria just doesn't want us to embarrass her," my dad boomed. Him and my mother were finally ready to leave.

"Embarrass her? Us?" my mother teased and grabbed one of my cheeks as she pushed past me to the door. I growled under my breath and followed my parents out the door and to the car.

The whole drive to La Push High I was shaking. I was so nervous about everything. Especially meeting the Cullens. I was worried about meeting full fledge vampires. Would they be nice, would they try to eat me? The second question was more of my imagination going wild.

Apparently they were safer than the wolves and Nessie. I couldn't believe that because I could not see Embry being the tiniest bit dangerous. He was like a big Teddy bear, to me at least.

"Everyone behave tonight," my mom warned as my dad parked the car. The school was done up in Christmas lights and looked wonderful. I started to shake more when I saw all the cars parked around us. There must've been so many people inside; I felt sick. Just looking at the cars, I felt sick. Jacob, Vivyan, Jared... they were all there. The out of town license plates surprised me, but then I remembered that I would be meeting people too. I gulped.

"Of course mommy, I'll be the prefect angel," Tawny smiled up at my mom. Terrance scoffed as Tawny shot him a look. As my siblings taunted each other, I shook more. I didn't want them to behave like that inside, where they could embarrass me.

I shook my head then, remembering that the rest of Embry's family was as immature as Terrance and Tawny; they wouldn't care about a little sibling rivalry.

I took another deep breath and started walking towards the door.

"Tria!" Kolby screamed as him and his family turned to walk towards the door. I smiled and waved at the boy, my family doing the same.

"Santa came last night!" Kolby screamed as his little arms wrapped around my waist. All of my nerves left me as little Kolby smiled up at me. If he wasn't scared, I shouldn't have been.

"Was he good to you?" I asked and turned to see my parents introducing themselves to Kolby's parents. My siblings were still mocking each other by the car.

"I got no coal! I was a good boy," Kolby grinned and let go of my legs, running up towards the entrance. I followed his lead.

"Hello I'm Emily and this is my husband Sam," Emily greeted my family at the door. I was suddenly afraid my family would stare at her scars, but when they didn't I sighed in relief. I was starting to think that all of my fear was for nothing.

"Thanks for having us here," my father thanked. Emily shook her head.

"No need to thank. Tria's practically a part of the family," Emily laughed and pulled me in for a hug. I laughed and hugged the woman back. I loved hearing that she saw me as family; I hoped she would welcome my family too.

"And I am Terrance, Tria's much cooler brother," Terrance introduced himself as he shook Emily's hand. She laughed with my brother. I was happy to see he wasn't being _too_ bad.

We then proceeded to walk into the gym. It was decorated perfectly for Christmas, complete with a giant tree at the far end. I fell in love with everything. Each table had a red tablecloth and a Christmas themed centerpiece. I looked around at everyone, noticing all the couples wearing their matching outfits.

I noticed Paul and Vivyan were standing quite close to me so I dragged my parents over to them. Vivyan was still very pregnant, ready to burst as soon as the New Year began.

"Tria, so nice to see you!" Paul boomed and wrapped one of his large arms around my shoulders. I laughed and introduced everyone.

"This is Paul and Vivyan, and these are my parents," I motioned towards them. They shook each other's hands.

"Tria we are capable of introducing ourselves. Why don't you run along," my dad shooed me away as my mother started to talk to Vivyan about babies. I sighed and turned to find Terrance.

As I looked around I saw that Tawny was with the other kids, but I couldn't see Terrance. I guessed he had found the food table or something. That left me all alone. I wished that Embry were there, to keep me company.

As I looked around the large gym, my eyes were drawn to the large group near the tree. They were all sickly pale, but so very beautiful. I knew they were the Cullens right away. It was so difficult to look away from the group. They practically lit up the room with their beauty. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

Just as I thought that, the one man I recognized from a few of Nessie's pictures turned. He smiled largely at me and nudged his daughter to turn around. Nessie ran over to me as soon as she saw me.

"Tria your here!" Nessie exclaimed as she tackled me with a hug. I hugged the girl back but still couldn't shake the sight of her family from my mind. I used to think Nessie was the most beautiful being alive, but seeing her parents I could no longer say that.

"I am. Is Embry here?" I asked and closed my eyes so I would stop staring at the vampires that were looking my way. Nessie shook her head and looked behind me, a subtle glare on her face.

"Nice to see you Terrance," she said warmly. My brother nodded back but didn't say a word. Nessie and Terrance did not really get along. Neither of them would tell me why they disliked the other, but neither denied their displeasure. It was weird.

"You need to meet my family," Nessie squealed and ignored my brother as he excused himself to the washroom. Nessie then pulled me towards the vampires. Jacob was already there, talking to Nessie's mom and Charlie Swan. It was weird looking at the Cullens, knowing they were Nessie's family. They looked the same age as me but were actually much older.

"Bella, Edward, this is Tria," Nessie said excitedly. I wondered why she called them by their first name but quickly remembered that a lot of the people here weren't in on all the secrets. I wondered what they were saying they were.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled politely at the group. A short girl I guessed to be Nessie's aunt Alice glared at my friend, as if angry she wasn't introduced first.

"You're Alice, right?" I asked and walked over to the girl.

"That I am! I'm so happy your wearing the outfit! Embry better be wearing it too," Alice said in a hurry. She seemed to have a lot of energy.

"He was when I saw him today," I laughed. Alice smiled back and turned to talk to a lanky, blonde man. I turned to talk to Nessie to find her in a deep conversation with Jacob. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Hey now, what's the rush," some man said and grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned to see a two identical looking men and a very pretty girl. I had no idea who they were.

"I'm Brady and that's my brother Collin and his wife Deli. And your Tria, the very love of Embry's life," the man who had grabbed my arm said quickly. His smile lit up his whole face in the same way Kolby's did.

"You guys are Kolby's uncles?" I guessed. Both boys nodded.

"And you're the chick who opened the little guy up. That's skilled," Brady laughed. I nodded awkwardly and excused myself.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I felt like I needed to walk someplace. As soon as I left the gym, I noticed why.

Just outside the doors, leaning against the wall, was Embry. The hallway was dark, since we were only to be out there to get to the washrooms, but somehow it made everything seem happier. Embry was still done up in his Christmas outfit and he seemed to light up the dark hall. I ran into his arms.

"Embry," I sighed into his chest. Embry put his finger against his lips and motioned for me to listen.

Not to far from where we stood I could hear muffled voices. I listened closer until I could recognize the voices. Terrance and Leah.

"I didn't get your name?" Terrance asked. Silence invaded my ears for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Leah, my names Leah," she said back. Her voice sounded different than usual I wasn't actually sure it was her.

"Well I'm Terrance. Are you staying for this party thing?" my brother asked. More silence.

"I wasn't going to," Leah said back.

"Well you should, I think it'd be fun."

"I might just have to." Leah's voice sounded as if she were smiling. And she never smiled. I looked up at Embry confused and all he did back was smile. His smile was all it took for me to understand.

Leah had imprinted, finally.

Terrance had finally entered the washroom, which caused both Embry and I to jump at Leah.

"Oh my gosh, did you?" I asked excitedly. Leah's face was bright in happiness, though I could tell she was trying to hide her joy. I hugged her very tight

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Leah growled, although she didn't seem nearly as threatening. I giggled and let go of her. I couldn't have been happier for the girl.

Leah had been through too much heartache and seriously deserved to imprint. And the fact that it was on my brother was even better. I knew he wasn't a jerk who would break her heart and I knew he'd treat her right. Sure he could be a man whore from time to time, but when he loved someone I'm sure he'd be the best. And he would love Leah because no one could resist the imprint charm. And I knew that from experience.

Leah left to go back into the gym, leaving Embry and I alone again. I fell into his open arms with a sigh.

"Good night so far?" Embry asked and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's been stressful. I was overly worried," I laughed when I thought about how I felt earlier that night. "You need to meet my parents!" I exclaimed when I remembered.

"Can it wait? I want to give you your present," Embry laughed and unwrapped his arms from around me, pulling an oddly shaped package from his pocket and gave it to me. I gave him to bag I had been carrying around all night also.

Embry watched silently as I read the homemade card and slowly unwrapped the gift. The first thing I saw when I opened the gift was a small jewelry box type thing. I opened the lid quickly and saw a golden chain necklace. It wasn't the chain that made me gasp, but it was what hung from the chain. A wooden ring that looked to be hand carved from wood hung. The words "I will always love you" were also carved into the wood. My eyes started to water.

"This is so wonderful," I whispered and looked up at Embry. He didn't say a word and instead grabbed the necklace from my hands and clipped it around my neck.

After I fingered my new necklace I turned my attention to the rectangular box still in the wrapping. I pulled it out slowly and saw that it was a box of chocolates. I started to laugh, only because I had grabbed the same box for him seconds before Terrance and I left the store.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked in a worried tone. I shook my head.

"You'll see," I said after I finished laughing and passed Embry his gift. Slowly Embry pulled out the tissue paper that covered the bag. He looked inside the bag and smiled widely.

"You painted this?" Embry asked as he pulled out the canvas. It was an abstract piece that looked like a forest. I couldn't even explain the painting to someone for it was very strange. Embry stared at it for many minutes in silence.

"Do you like it?" I whispered. Embry looked up at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you even have to ask Tri? I love it," Embry said loudly and pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

**...**

As the night wore on I met everyone. I met all of the Elders, the rest of the Cullens and the wolves I still didn't know. Tawny looked to be having a lot of fun with the other kids, her and Morgan becoming best friends as I predicted they would. My parents were making rounds talking to all of the adults about whatever adults talk about. Terrance was hanging around Leah most of the time, although he was also off rough housing with Levi and some of the other guys. Everything was blissful. Everything was perfect and I couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

* * *

**Update: urggg it took way to long to get this chapter up. I'm sorry but I'm super busy and the story is coming to a close so it's quite hard to write these last chapters.**

**So what did you think? Are you confused at all? If so just leave a review or send me a PM explaining what you don't get. I'd love to explain!**

**OMGOSH LEAH! ****Ahhh how was that? Do you like Leah imprinting on Tria's brother? Or do you not like it? Tell me in a review. Also sorry this chapter was sort of boring. SORRY.**

**Please review with critics, comments, predictions, things you liked and things you'd like to ****see! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PYFITW**

**ATTENTION, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED. PLEASE VOTE OR LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.**


End file.
